


The Killer Next Door

by Demon_Cookies_and_Angel_Milk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Cass, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins (Supernatural), Domestic Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Murder Mystery, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 64,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Cookies_and_Angel_Milk/pseuds/Demon_Cookies_and_Angel_Milk
Summary: Dean is happy being a single Alpha. Living in the family house all by himself while his brother is off becoming a big shot lawyer and him owning his own shop selling classic and buying old cars when a couple moved in next door.The Omega who always, for some damn reason, wore a trench coat when he went outside acted odd. Castiel was his name and the Alpha he was mated to seemed off. Dean didn't like the guy but Cass on the other hand, Dean liked him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jimmy Novak/Sam Winchester
Comments: 145
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

The moving truck woke Dean up. 

The beeping of it backing up made him blink as he sat up. Rubbing his mouth he glanced over at the clock reading it as a little over one in the morning. Yawning he looked over at the window. The sounds of a door opening-closing had him getting up. 

Looking out the window he saw someone there looking up at the house next door. Just staring at it like the house was something so strange. Frowning he watched as other people got out and opened the back of the moving truck, hauling out stuff and rushing to get it inside. 

“Who the hell moves in the middle of the night?” Looking back at his bed he was planning on going back to bed, but he was curious about the new neighbor. Titling his head back and forth the alpha nodded to himself. “Might as well go say hello.” 

Grabbing some jeans, he had tossed over a chair, and his jacket Dean made his way downstairs. He paused thinking maybe it was odd to go say hello but then again what better way to get a peek at what the new neighbor had. Walking out the door he easily crossing the yard and walked over to the other standing there. 

“Hey, new neighbor- WHOA!” Dean put his hands up when the other yelled. “Dude, easy! I just came to say hello!” 

The shorter man rushed up to the porch looking at him with wild eyes. Oh damn, Dean didn’t mean to scare him. Taking the chance to sniff the air, Dean realized he just scared the hell out of an Omega. Opening his mouth he was about to say something when two people came running out looking like they were going to beat the hell out of him. 

“Whoa, whoa! I’m from next door!” Moving quickly he grabbed one of the Alpha’s charging at him flipping him over onto the ground with eased pratic. “Geeze, I’d hate to see what you’d do if I scared him on purpose!” 

“You, you’re next door?!” The other Alpha glared looking him over. “Why the hell are you coming over at this time at night?”

“Why am I- Seriously?!” Dean threw his arm out to his house. “Maybe because you have a beeping moving van that woke me up!” 

Eying them for a moment the man looked at the house before nodding. “Right. Sorry about that. We’ll be quieter.” 

“So, uh, sorry about throwing you,” Dean put his hand on his hips before helping the man up. A groan left the man as he was hauled up and then he waved at the Omega who was still on the porch staring at him and half hiding behind the beam, trying to use his charming smile on him. “Sorry, about that! Uh, Welcome to the neighborhood.” 

“…Thank you.” There was an awkward pause. “…I’m Castiel. Nice to meet you.” 

“You too, uh, so, welcome. I’m Dean Winchester, live next door, so you ever need anything let me know.” 

“He’ll be fine,” The Alpha who had been thrown down rolled his shoulders. “Anyways, we’re trying o move stuff in, so we need to go. Castiel!” 

Nervous looking, Castiel looked at Dean before turning to head inside. 

“Sorry, about him. Anyways, it’s good to meet you,” The Alpha held his hand out. “Jason Anderson. Uh, what was it?” 

“Uh, Dean. Dean Winchester,” Shaking the hand, Dean felt like something was off with this guy. Moving back, he eyed him for a second trying to figure out something. Jason felt wrong somehow. “Well, see you guys sometime later. No doubt the rest of the neighbors will be being by all kinds of baked goods and sweets. Oh, the Johnsons, they make the best pies.” 

“Thanks for the heads up.” Jason smiled, tight, threatening. “It’s late, we got to get back to moving in.” 

“Right, yeah, no, you guys get to it,” Throwing his thumb back Dean nodded. “I gotta head out early, but nice to meet you,” 

Turning away Dean heading back to his place. Going inside he rubbed his chin thinking it over. Even if this was a short move or why they moved here in the middle of the night something was just not right with the situation. 

Going over to the window he moved the curtain around looking out seeing them still loading the boxes into the house. After half an hour he saw the Omega come back out, wow, stalking now, or he was being a noisy neighbor, yet the way, oh damn, what was his name- Castiel, picked up a few small boxes looking at them and then down the street like he was going head down it. 

A tense pause before he turned away heading back inside. 

“Huh.” Dean rubbed his chin. “Okay, something’s up,” 

Heading back to his room Dena picked up his phone thinking about calling Sam, but it was one am in the morning. Plus Sammy had some sort of big case in the morning or something like that. 

Eh, he might be awake. 

Calling the number Dean walked back over to his window to spy, the man he was now glad that his paranoid Dad thought about putting tint on all the windows because he was so being a stalker. 

“Hello?” A sleepy voice, that wasn’t his brother, answered. 

“Uh,” Pausing Dean moved his phone back to look at the name. Yeah, that was Sam’s name. “Is Sam there?” 

“Oh, uh,” There was shuffling of sheets before Sam’s voice came on. “Dean? You okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Smiling Dean had to laugh and raised his eyebrows. “So, you got lucky last night?” 

“What- Dean, it’s the same Omega I told you I started seeing. Jimmy just picked up my phone by accident,” 

“Oh, sexy. You guys have matching ringtones,” Wiggling his eyebrows Dean couldn’t help it. “So, did I interrupt you two love birds?” 

“Kind of, we just went to sleep- Like half hour ago, you okay, man?” 

“Yeah, just, uh,” Alright how not sound dumb for calling. “Got new neighbors.” 

“…That’s great, Dean, I’d love to hear all about them in the morning, I need sleep.” 

“Sleep or a little-”

“Good night, Dean,” 

“Yeah, you have a good night,” Laughing Dean hung up, smiling. He frowned though thinking back to the Omega. When the hell had Sam started seeing- Oh crap what was his name? His brother just said it. “…Timmy. Yeah, that sounds right.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next day started out normally. Even with rudely awakening from his sleep last night Jimmy was feeling good. It was the first time he had stayed over at his boyfriend’s place and felt like a step up in their relationship.

Once washed-up Jimmy cooked up a fast breakfast. As much as he wanted to stay, he had classes and had to head over to meet a few others for a study session.

Looking at the time on his phone he groaned knowing he had no time to get go back home, change and head to class. Sending a text to Sam, he covered the food with a paper towel.

Grabbing his backpack, he rushed out the door. Going down the stairs he heads his phone ring. Pulling it out he saw his brother calling.

"Hey, Gabriel," He answered walking up to his car. "Any news?"

"Not yet." The normal happy amused voice sounded tired. "Look, I was going to call you after class but then Balthazar got worried."

"I'm fine, I promise," Sighing Jimmy felt his stomach turn. Getting into the car he looked behind the seat, could never be too careful. "I got class, then lunch, study group, and then more classes."

"Oh, good, hey, listen you want to meet with us for dinner?"

"Uh, is Michael and Luci gonna be there...?"

"I'll buy you dessert, just please don't leave us alone with them. Come on, bro, I'm begging they're already pissing each other up and I'm fairly sure Balthazar snuck out of here leaving me alone with them."

"I thought you said he was worried about me," He teased smirking.

"Alright, I was worried, and I needed back up, come on, you can ever have a milkshake."

"I want the stake burger too,"

"Alright, but just one, the place that we're going to is a little pricey and I gotta help pay. Sadly."

Laughing Jimmy talked to him for a little while longer. Once they hung up, he headed off to class. The drive was lonely. It always was now that Castiel wasn't with him.

Sure, his twin wasn't as talkative as he was, which was fine, Jimmy loved to talk. They'd singing annoying songs in the car or even just grab extra food before class. He missed Cass a lot.

Pulling into the lot Jimmy circled it repeatedly looking for a spot upfront. Or at least closer to the front of the building. Finally, after a good half hour of circling, he saw someone pulling out of a spot. Happy with that he parked.

Grabbing his phone, he looked down to see Sam had texted him thanking Jimmy for the food. Smiling he text his boyfriend back a kissing emoji.

* * *

**Jimmy: Glad you like it!**

**Sam: You know I love your cooking**

**Jimmy: So, you say, but you said the best food was your bothers. Oh hey, was that him who called last night?**

**Sam: Yeah,**

**Jimmy: Is he alright? Nothing's wrong, is it?**

**Sam: Nope, just wanted to tell me about the new neighbors that moved in.**

**Jimmy: Oh, okay, well I'm glad it’s nothing serious.**

**Sam: Trust me, Dean calls whenever he wants. So, you coming over after classes?**

**Jimmy: I can't, told my brothers I'd go eat dinner with them. Yay...,**

**Sam: That looks like a sad Yay. Let me guess. It's Michael and Lucifer? Speaking of which, you ever going to tell me why your parents named them all after biblical names and then your name is Jimmy?**

**Jimmy: I guess they ran out of ideas lol. And yea... they're gonna be there.**

**Sam: If it gets to be too much text me, I'll call and make an excuse to get you out of it, and maybe we can catch a movie. Or even go to that new place you wanted to go to the mall. What was it again?**

**Jimmy: It's a Church Store, Sam, but yes, I want to go. Besides, I have been wanting a new tie for Sundays. Speaking of which you want to go with me this weekend?**

**Sam: Not this weekend. Still not sure if I want to go.**

**Jimmy: Take your time, no pressure. Alright gtg, I'm here at class. Love you**

**Sam: Love you too**

**\--**

Getting out of class Jimmy took out his keys holding them tight. With the winter cold air and winter almost there, the sun had been setting sooner. It was dark even though it was just under six. Heading to his car the Omega looked back here and there straining to hear any movements.

Other students walked around heading home or to work for the day. Some of them were doing the same as Jimmy. Looking over their shoulders, clutching whatever self-defense weapons in their hands. His keys had pepper spray and a teaser with a flashlight. Getting to his car he looked around making sure no one was close, shinned the light into the back seat before rushing to get inside. Locking the door first Jimmy let out a breath.

Pulling out his phone he checked it. A few texts for his brothers, some from Sam. Texting Sam back that he was on his way to the dinner and asked him to call in about forty minutes.

If anything, he hoped the dinner wasn’t dramatic but then again it was Lucifer and Michael, so there wasn’t a lot of promise there. At least the restaurant they picked was a nice place.

* * *

“There he is,” Balthazar smiled walking over. “Jimmy, how have you’ve been?”

“I’m been good, just got out of class,” Hugging his brother Jimmy smiled. “And Gabe promised he’d buy my food,”

“You bribed him?” Michael frowned looking at the shorter sibling.

“Oh, calm down, the way you and Lucifer we’re yelling, I almost wanted to make up an excuse to head home.”

“Alright, since we’re here, how about we get some food, the office was wonderfully boring,” Balthazar interrupted. “Gabe you go get Luci.”

“Why me?”

“Because it’s either you or Michael and I rather enjoy my meal than watch those two hairless apes fighting in the parking lot.”

“Ugh, fine,” Rolling his eyes the blond-headed outside to where the oldest was smoking. “Hey, so, Jimmy’s here, we’re gonna sit down and eat,”

“Did he get here alright?”

“Yep. So, come on and please, try not to fight with Michael, you know what today is,”

There was a pause as Lucifer took a long slow drag looking out at the night sky. Releasing the Smoak he took the moment to right himself. Looking at his brother he sighed shaking his head.

“Can’t promise.” Tossing the cigarette, he stepped it out. “Come on, if I have to have dinner with that idiot, I’m going to drink.”

“Didn’t you bring your car?”

“I took an uber. Besides Michael’s not worth dying over.”

“Ouch,” Smirking Gabriel headed inside. “Let’s hope they got something strong.”

* * *

Jimmy was in the middle of eating his burger when his phone rang. Looking down he saw Sam’s name on it. Chewing as fast as he could he swallowed it while the bickering and his other two brothers trying to stop the building rage by trying to get them to keep drinking wine and beer, Jimmy answered holding his hand over the receiver.

“Hey, Sam,”

“Hey, how’s it going?”

“Good, give me a moment,” Standing up Jimmy excused himself for saying he’d be back. Once he was out by where the hostess sign was he smiled. “How was your day?”

“Good, got some stuff done. So, need me to come to rescue you?”

“No, looks like things are fine,” Jimmy looked up at the window seeing a flyer there. He paused staring at it. A deep gutted feeling twisted his stomach that for a moment he felt like it was going to break. Moving his phone back as he looked a the date before overcoming it with guilt. Holding his hand over his mouth, eyes prickling Jimmy interrupted. “Uh, hey Sam?”

“Jimmy? You okay?” Sam asked feeling concerned at the sudden change in his voice. “What’s wrong?”

“I… Uh, can you come get me and I’ll tell you?” Clearing his throat Jimmy rubbed his face. “I’ll drop my location,”

“Alright, be there as soon as I can,”

After they hung up Jimmy didn’t go back to the table as he tried to compose himself. Instead, his eyes watered up into pain. Chest feeling tight and a lump in his throat he jumped when a hand was on his shoulder.

“Jimmy,” Balthazar spoke gently. He had come after the youngest family member when he didn’t come back. “Breath, it’s alright,”

“No, not it’s not,” Shaking his head Jimmy tensed when he was pulled into a hug, his brother rubbing his back. “I forgot the date. God, I’m so horrible.”

“Oh, you’re not horrible, no, you are living your life as you should… got a boyfriend, who I still want to meet. I’m going to judge him by the way,” With an almost light chuckle and a smile, the older blond brother let his smile drop looking at the missing persons' flyer that had Jimmy so upset. A face staring back at them nearly almost four years old. “…I miss Cassie too,”


	3. Chapter 3

The alarm went off around five am.

Castiel hadn’t slept. He was nervous. Looking over to Jason who didn’t even move when the alarm when off. Signing he reached overturning it off. Getting off the bed he walked a silently as he could until he was out of the bedroom.

The house was nice, but he didn’t know the layout too well or if it creaked or had anything that would make noise. Carefully going down the stairs the omega finally made it to the kitchen.

Looking around at the new setting the only thing he was grateful for was the fact it was a house. Not an apartment. More space and hopefully when he was cooking in the mornings it would make less noise. Walking over to the stove he turned on the oven before grabbing the kettle.

Eyes feeling strained Castiel filled the kettle up with water. Looking around he tried to make sure that he had put everything away. Moving in had gone fast, boxes littered the house though and he had spent most of the night trying to get at least the kitchen together.

Today he had to get groceries, put as many things away as he could before Jason got back form wherever he was going today. A part of him wondered if he was going to be gone a few days. He never knew what was happening anymore.

Didn’t even know they were moving again.

Shutting off the water Castiel put it on the back burning leaving it while he went to grab stuff from the fridge. Jason had wanted a Roast Beef sandwich. At least that gave him time to get more food for later. Grabbing the stuff, he started to get it ready. French bread and made sure to make it a noticeably big and feeling lunch.

Putting it together Castiel couldn’t help but look over his shoulder. He was always nervous when it was too quiet. Looking back, he fixed it up with everything that Jason liked before wrapping it up and putting it back in the fridge.

Looking around he cursed himself for forgetting to find the clock. That and the lack of sleep had messed with his mind. After getting stuff done, he had just laid in bed for an hour just staring at the ceiling fan wishing he could just go to sleep for a few hours, but then if he missed the alarm, Jason would be angry.

Jason got angry so easily.

It was his fault.

It always was.

A creak made Castiel look up suddenly hair standing up on the back of his neck. Eyes wide he slowly licked his lips straining to hear. When a moment passed, he hurried to the stairs going up to them as silently as possible when he got halfway up, he heard the shower going.

Gulping Castiel rushed back down turning on the kettle and grabbed a few pans to put on the other burners. Opening the fridge, he hurried to get out the eggs, some pre-cooked bacon, luckily it was the only kind they had when they stopped last night, and grabbing a box of pancake batter, he had put together last night he rushed to get it done.

Heart pounding, he hoped that Jason took his time getting ready. Mixing the pancake mix as fast as he could he managed to get it together quickly. Pouring out three, had to be three, the omega was glad when the stove, seemed newish, it didn’t take forever to get the pans hot.

The race against time made his stomach twist horrible. Getting the food on the plate he turned around nearly dropping the food seeing Jason there. He didn’t seem to notice as he sat down still drying his hair. Gulping Castiel walked over setting the food down in front of him and turned back to get the Alpha’s coffee.

“Castiel, Syrup.”

“Oh, sorry,” Kicking himself mental he grabbed the syrup bringing it over along with a fresh cup of coffee. Looking down he saw the towel that Jason had been using laying on the floor. Leaning down he picked it up. “I’ll go put this away.”

Without a word, Jason started eating ignoring him as he scrolled on his phone. Blinking a bit Castiel nodded his chest tightening as her nerves flared up. Either Jason didn’t care and would leave him alone or Castiel had messed up somehow and an explosion was about to happen.

Putting the towel in the washer he paused glancing over his shoulder. No one. Taking a moment to try to soothe himself Castiel headed back to the kitchen the Omega pulled out the lunch bag and started to put the sandwich and a soda into it as well as a bag of chips.

Walking back over he set it next to Jason. “Um, I made the sandwich that you wanted…”

Looking at him Jason had a scowl on his face. Pulling the box over he looked it overtaking out everything to make sure it was exactly what he wanted. Nodding he took another bite of the pancakes he didn’t bother to put anything back.

“You didn’t mess it up. Looks like you can do something,”

Shifting a little Castiel slowly nodded unease shifting in his scent. Reaching over he started to put everything back into the bag. He tried not to look at Jason as he did so. Once it closed, he set it nearer to Jason.

“Can I go shopping today?”

“For what?” Jason looked at him. “Why do you need to go out?”

“Um,” Looking down not being able to look at Jason. “We don’t have a lot of groceries,”

When Jason got up Castiel shoulders dropped trying to be as submissive as possible. His body screamed run while his mind was telling him not to move or it would be worse. Always worse. The alpha moved out of the room leaving him confused for a long moment and when he returned Jason was counting a wad of money.

“Since we just moved her get enough for a while, stalk on up on cans, whatever since we’re gonna be here for a while.” Jason counted out a good chunk of change and held it out. He waited until nervous blue eyes looked at him before darting back down. “Don’t be an idiot while you’re out,”

“Yes, Alpha,” Gulping Castiel held both his hands out as the money was set in his hands. “Thank you,”

“I gotta go with the guys for a few days. Got a run-in town over. Get all this cleaned up before I come back on Sunday.” Jason waved his hand around as if all the stuff should have been put away when they moved in last night. He grabbed the lunch and stuff the rest of the money into his pocket. In less than a split second, he grabbed his Omega yanking him close, and breathed down his neck. He could feel the tremors from Castiel body. Pulled down the collar and tie more he looked at the mating mark. Teeth aching Jason bit down hard enough to break the skin growled when Castiel gasped in pain and wiggled. Letting go without bothering to lick the wound he pushed him away. “Now, remember, don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.”

“Yes, sir,” Following him to the front door he put the money into his pocket watching as Jason put on his jacket. Pain stretched down his neck. Trying not to reach up to touch it he looked down at Jason’s shoes. “What would do you want me to make for dinner?”

“Stake. And this time, have it done on time. 8 pm sharp, got it?”

“Yes, sir,”

“Good boy,” Jason pulled out a key holding it above Castiel’s head. “Here is your key, and get this place cleaned up. I don’t like seeing these boxes everywhere. I want them gone by the time I get home.”

Looking around at the boxes Castiel felt a new worry bubbling up. How was he going to get all of this put-away and go grocerie shopping? He had no idea how long it would take to walk there or how long it would take to get home if he didn’t have enough for a ride.

The door closed causing him to jump.

Looking back at the door he walked to the window peeking out watching as Jason got to his car. Only when it started, backed out of the driveway, and was gone for a good ten minutes did Castiel relax. Putting a hand over his stomach and neck he rubbed them trying to soothe himself from his worries.

Looking around he frowned.

Something to eat, clean up his neck, before he figured out what to do.

* * *

Driving home Dean was feeling rather good about himself. The auction had gone amazing. Three classic cars raging form the 1930s to the 1960s had all sold at amazing prices. Happy with the money they had made Dean had decided to take the rest of the day off. Well, semi off, it was already two in the afternoon, but he wanted to relax before he had to start his new projects in restoring more cars.

At least this workshop was in his backyard.

Bobby had said he’d go check out any old cars that we’re being auctioned off. If there was a good one that could be restored, then they agreed on how much one was worth and such. Bobby had a good eye, so Dean felt comfortable heading home.

As he pulled in, he noticed Castiel heading into the backyard, using a blanket to drag boxes down the gravel in an attempt to get them to the backyard. Parking he got out watching the omega struggling.

“Need help?” He called walking over wondering what he was up to. “Or a cart?”

Castiel looked at him then answered. “Can I borrow your cart?”

“Yeah, oh yeah,” Nodding Dean tossed his thumb back. “I can go grab it, but uh, why are you taking your stuff to the backyard?”

“Um, there’s a storage and I don’t need them right now?”

It didn’t go unnoticed on the sentence ending on a question. Still, there was something off about how Castiel was till trying to pull them back even after Dean offered to let him use the cart.

“Okay, let me go get it,” Walking over Dean looked back seeing that it didn’t matter Cass looked like he was going to get them to the backyard one way or another. Grabbing a cart, one he liked when hauling heavy parts for his cars the Alpha headed back. “Here, let’s get this loaded up.”

“Thank you, uh,” He noticed the Alpha was sniffing the air near him, frowning. Did he smell his nervousness? That just made his anxiety worse. There was a small panic in those blue eyes. “Dean?”

“That’s my name,” He smiled at the black-haired Omega helping him load the heavy boxes into the cart. He tried to hide the fact that something was off. Cass seemed upset but something and when it got worse, he wondered if it was because, well, he was still a stranger to the Omega “So, might rain huh?”

“Yes, and I need to get to the store too,” That eased him lit and with the last box in Castiel was grateful for the cart as he pulled it along, not noticing that Dean was using a hand to help him push. “Thank you for letting me use this. I’ll get it back to you as soon as I’m done,”

“Hey, no worries.” Dean followed as they got to the shed. When it opened, he notices there was more boxes inside? Picking up two he noticed how Cass stared at him nervously. Trying not to let him know he put the boxes inside. “You know where the store is?”

“Um, no,” Silently thankful for the extra help Castiel grabbed some boxes putting them away. “Can you write down the directions for me?”

“I can send them to your phone,” Taking out his phone Dean looked up. “What’s your phone number?”

“Um.” Castiel swallowed. He didn’t have a phone. Jason didn’t let him have one and last time he had asked for one he was waking up on the hall floor with extreme pain in his head and bruises on his neck from hands squeezing his neck. Rubbing his neck at the memory he shook his head. “I don’t like phones.”

“Don’t like phones.” Dean had a hard time believing that one, but he could tell how this seemed to upset the Omega. More so when his scent spiked again with nervousness. Which was a shame because Cass had a nice smell. “Well, yeah, let me write it done. I gotta go there in a little bit you can follow me in your car.”

“Uh, we only have one car and Jason uses it for work.”

“Well, I can give you a ride,” Dean said before thinking he shouldn’t have said that. After all, he didn’t know the two well, and asking a mated Omega to just jump into his car even if it was for good intentions was overstepping. “I mean-”

“Yes.” Castiel said suddenly. If he could get to the store he could get home faster. After all he only had 6 hours left and he had to get that food done and the house settled before Alpha got home. Even with hiding these boxes, he needed any time he could get. “I have one more load and then I’ll be ready to go.”

“Uh, awesome. I’m gonna go take a shower, be back in about half-hour, sound good?”

“Yes, thank you,” Nodded Castiel felt some tension leaving his body. “Thank you, Dean.”

“No problem,” He grinned turning away, maybe it was creepy, but it took in a breath enjoying the more relaxing scent. “See you soon.”

* * *

Sam held Jimmy close.

After picking him up from the restaurant, sort of meeting one of his brother’s the two had headed back to his apartment. Jimmy had been so upset that he made out a few words. His boyfriend cried for a long while and when he was done sobbing the silent crying continued.

Cleaning the tears away all Sam could do was be there for him. Scenting his neck and kissing the mating gland softly. He had never seen Jimmy so upset before and his scent was so heartbreaking. Even if he was dying to ask what was going on. Rubbing the Omega’s back he really wished he knew what was hurting Jimmy so he could fix it or at least knew how to better comfort his lover.

“Sorry,” Came the suddenly worn-out voice. Jimmy was curled into Sam’s side-eyes puffy from crying.

“Hey, no, don’t be,” Hugging Jimmy closer Sam sat them up a bit more. “Are you alright? Want to talk about it?”

Sniffing Jimmy nodded slowly. “A little bit. Uh, I should have mentioned something when we met, it’s just kind of painful for me,”

“You don’t have to tell me anything, just know I’m here for you.” Even if he really wanted to know. “You need water or anything to drink?”

“Uh, not yet” Rubbing his eyes Jimmy took a deep breath. “I had a twin…”

“…Had?” Sam slowly said.

Nodding slowly Jimmy sniffled. “He ended up seeing this asshole and no one liked him. Like even Michael and Lucifer hated the Alpha, but Dad and Mom approved. The bastard Alpha was a doctor, but one day Cassie didn’t show up for family dinner. No calls, no nothing so we went looking and they were gone.”

“Gone?”

“Police said his boyfriend was involved with drugs. Dealers would show up, he prescribes them as many pain killers as they’d like and then fake the drug tests, sell them on the side and even had deals and trades in the office.” Frowning Jimmy sat up looking angry. “Then when they we’re getting caught, someone tipped him off. So, he took off with Cassie and it’s when we found out that the guy had a history of domestic abuse.”

“Oh shit.”

“We didn’t know. I mean, we knew that Cassie didn’t come home as often or call, text, and there was always an excuse about not being able to come home or visit but like… it happened slowly.” Sitting down Jimmy wrapped his arms around himself. “I don’t know how we didn’t notice. Then we find out there was a murder at the apartment where they lived. A body was found stabbed multiple times. They were gone. Now that we know about who this guy really was and that’s when put up missing flyers… that’s why I was upset. I saw one in the restaurant, it was old but, it’s been a while since I’ve seen one.”

“You never found him?”

“Not the body but there was blood,” Jimmy shivered. “About a year and a half later, there was call on where they had been staying. The bastard had been living one state over and was a doctor under another name, the same thing but when they left, tipped off again, they found a lot of blood left behind. Way too much, so they tested it… and it was…”

“It was your brother’s,” Shocked Sam couldn’t imagine finding out that your brother was dead that way. Studying law had shown Sam that it almost meant double as a detective to prove evidence. If they had that much blood, then the only outcome was that the bastard hid the body. “Did they ever find the guy?”

“No.” Looking down Jimmy shook his head. “He’s still running out there free and Cassie’s body is just tossed out somewhere like garbage,”

“God, Jimmy, I’m so sorry,” Pulling his Omega close Sam rubbed his back trying to comfort him. “That shouldn’t have happened to you two. Or anyone, baby, I’m sorry,”

Sniffling Jimmy's stomach twisted. “I know, I just miss him so much. Sometimes I swear I feel like he’s still alive. But yeah, that’s why I get a lot of calls from my brothers. They worry a lot, they’re not just being annoying,”

That sure explained a lot. Also, why Jimmy’s brother had been giving him a suspicious look when he had shown up. At least now he knew that they didn’t right off hate him they just had a worry for their little brother. Kissing Jimmy’s softly Sam just held him, swearing that he’d do anything to comfort him.

* * *

“You don’t have to follow me,” Castiel looked over as Dean walked around with him, both having a basket, but only his cart was getting full of groceries. The Alpha looked at him. “I think I can manage.”

“Oh, right, just, thought I’d get to know you better. Besides, you don’t have a phone how am I going to know when we’re heading back to our homes.”

Blinking Castiel stared at him. “You’re going to give me a ride home?”

“No, Cas, I was going to leave you here and let you walk home.”

“Oh, okay-”

“Joking Cass,” Dean frowned. “I wasn’t going to let you walk home with all that stuff. I mean, look at this. You got almost a whole cart full.”

“We needed some things,” A lot of things since they just up and left. “I just need to get the meat last. I’m making stakes tonight.”

“Yeah? What kind?”

“Um,” It had been a while since someone had asked. “Ribeye stakes with… mashed potatoes and roasted vegetables and homemade rolls?”

“Damn that sounds good,” Dean smiled. “Got a recipe?”

Nodding Castiel turned away pushing his cart towards the meat. He looked over the stakes picking out one with three stakes in it and looked over to see Dean picking out one with two. Looking at it he turned back to pick up another package, this one had more marbling in it.

“This one will have more flavor,” He held it out waiting anxiously waiting. Relaxing when the Alpha took it, he looked smiling. “Um, it’s the marbling,”

“Nice, thanks, Cass?”

Cass?

He hadn’t heard a nickname in a while, and he couldn’t deny the warm feeling that bubbled up. Looking away he looked over the rest of the food. Picking out what he wanted to freeze and have on the ready. Pork, chicken, ground beef, and fish.

“So, you like cooking?” Dean asked following him. Besides, he wanted to get to know him. “I cook, but I’m open to new recipes.”

“I cook, yes,” He had too, or Jason would be pissed. Once in a long while Jason would bring home take out, that normally meant he was going to take off for an unknown number of days which no clues to when he’d be back. It left Castiel feeling so paranoid that he barely slept. “I can write down the recipe for you when I get home.”

“Awesome, Oh, hey,” Stopping by the soda and beer aisle Dean grabbed a case placing it into the cart. “You need one too? You and Jason drink?”

“… Jason likes Bud light.” Walking over he was about to pick up the 24pack when Dean got it for him. Pulling his hand back in surprise he blinked. “Thank you, Dean,”

“Hey, no problem, you were moving all those boxes, you gotta be tired,” Grinning Dean put it in the Omega’s cart. “So, I talked to the Anderson’s and there’s a party next weekend. Block party, be a perfect time to get to know the neighbors and have some Anderson pie.”

Oh yeah, Dean was getting that Pie.

Nodding Castiel licked his lips. “I’ll talk to Jason, we might be able to go,”

“Hey, it’s gonna be fun. So, anything else you need here or do we head back home?”

“No, I’m done here but I do have to do something at home, but it’s okay I can get it done myself.”

“Look, whatever it is, Cass, I’d be happy to help.”

* * *

“Thank you again, Dean,” Castiel smiled as he watched Dean head up the stairs once again with heavy boxes upstairs to the attic. The Alpha smiled at him nodded before hauling more up. “Do you need water?”

“I’d accept it!” Dean called, more so because he was dying. He thought a few boxes, but Cass seemed worried about getting them up all there and get dinner done on time. “So, Cass,” He said trying not to sound like he was dying from the two hours of going up and downstairs with fifty-pound boxes. “What’s in here? Bricks?”

“No, books, my bookshelf got left behind and I can’t get a new one for a while.”

“You like reading? Aren’t books light?” Why weren’t they light?!

“I only get hardback covers,” Grabbing a glass of ice-cold water Castiel headed up halfway when Dean was heading down. The Alpha took it and downed half of it. Closing his eyes for a second he shivered at the other’s scent before turning around heading downstairs the same fluttering feeling in his stomach. A fast reminder however was the pang in his neck. Reaching up he rubbed at his mark wincing feeling the small scabs over the punctures. “I, I wrote down the recipe for you.”

“Thanks! Man, after this I’m gonna be starving,” Picking up two more boxes, not that Dean was showing off with carrying nearly a hundred pounds up two flights stairs and if he had his say three, he gave Cass his best total, not flirtatious grin. “These two more boxes, a piece of cake.”

“There are four more in the living room.”

“Oh, well, “Nodding Dean pursed his lips frowning as he nodded. “No problem.”

Damn, he was going to need to take some pain killers.

* * *

Opening the door Sam was hit with a heavenly smell of food. He took in a deep breath getting almost high off it. Hanging up his keys, he locked the door and put his bags down before talking into the kitchen.

“Jimmy?”

“Hey, Sam!” Jimmy looked over with a smile as he cooked two stakes in a pan. He had it tipped while he basted them with butter. “Dinner’s almost ready. Hope you’re hungry,”

Smiling Sam walked over wrapping his arms around Jimmy’s waist. They share a chase kiss. Leaning closer he kissed the mating mark taking in his lover’s beautiful scent.

“This is a nice surprise,”

“I know, I should have asked, but, uh, I thought it’d be a nice surprise.”

“Jimmy you don’t have to ask me. I mean, we talked about it, you are moving in and that means this place is yours too. You don’t need my permission in your own home.” Sam looked at the food, his mouth was watering. “It looks so good,”

Laughing Jimmy set it aside moving out of Sam’s arms. Picking up a spoon of mashed potatoes. “Here, taste this,”

Looking at them Sam took a bit and hum. “Mmm. Mmm! Damn those are good! What’s in that?”

“Mashed potatoes with garlic powder, chives, and sour cream.” Smiling Jimmy got two plates pacing the food on them. “Can you get the roasted veggies out of the oven please?”

“Yeah,” Looking around Sam got some oven towels. Pulling out the vegetables he couldn’t help the growl. “Those look good.”

“Thanks,” Smiling Jimmy got the stakes on, sides and gravy on the mashed potatoes. Letting his Alpha help him getting the vegetables onto the plates he didn’t even have to ask Sam to go get the drinks. Setting the plate on the table he looked at his handy work. “I am good at this,”

“Here you go,” Sam handed him a Soda, while he himself had a beer. Pulling out the chair he smiled. “After you,”

“Aw, aren’t you sweet,” having to arch up and Sam leaning down his kissed his cheek. “Well, I’m starving, let’s eat,”

Chuckling Sam sat down. Taking out his phone he took a picture of the food and sent it to Dean. As they ate dinner together talking about their day, a few things that they had planned for tomorrow, the only thing that had Sam pause was a text he received back from his brother.

“Wow, that’s a Coincidence.”

“What is?” Taking a bit of his food Jimmy raised an eyebrow and joked. “He didn’t like my food?”

“No, looks like his neighbor made him the same thing for helping him move boxes in.” Handing over his phone Sam laughed. “It looks just like yours. I thought it was just him resending the picture back, but the plates are different.”

Taking the food Jimmy looked at the identical plate in the picture. The plates had blue flower design on them, while they’re had white plates. If he didn’t know better, he would have sworn it was the same stakes.

“Wow, that are the odds.”

What are the odds indeed?


	4. Chapter 4

Closing the windows Castiel was grateful for the wind that was causing a nice cool breeze. Airing out the house was a good idea after Dean had left. The Alpha was gone around six which left him a good hour to cook Jason’s dinner.

With everything hidden it would give him enough time to put everything away by Sunday. Thankfully, he wasn’t too tired thanks to Dean. Silently he hoped that he enjoyed the dinner.

Now with everything look like he had gotten it done Castiel looked around the house slowly testing out the floorboards, finding creaks and squeaks in the house, testing them so he could move around freely when Jason was asleep.

Looking up at the clock he felt a dread melting over him. Soon Jason would be home. If anything, the man damn well knew how to be exactly on time. Going back to the kitchen with a few minutes to Eight, Castiel set up the dining room table, placing the food down and a cold bottle of beer and a can of soda. Turning them so the labels where facing forward, just the way Jason liked it.

Looking up at the clock with his heart beating he heard the key turn with fifteen seconds after eight. Walking to the front door while as Jason got in kicking off his shoes and pushing his bags into the Omega’s arms. Without a word Jason went to go eat dinner.

Meanwhile, Castiel headed to the kitchen dropping the lunch bag off on the counter before heading upstairs to put the doctor’s bag away. Once it was hung up, he headed back down to take all the trash out of the lunch bag, clean it off and set it aside for tomorrow.

Knowing Jason by now he grabbed another beer for him. Going back to the table he set it down and took the empty bottle away. Putting it in the trash he wished that Jason would let him recycle, but the last time he had asked Jason made him use old bottles to drink tap water from. The apartment had disgusting brown water, leaving him to sneak dinks in the shower.

Sitting down Castiel just stared at his food. That morning he had been stressed to eat; the afternoon had gotten away from him. Now he was starving. Not glancing at Jason or moving he just waited.

When Jason was done, he got up. “Clean this mess up, then you can eat.”

“Thank you,” Came the automatic reply as Castiel got up, took the plates away and when he came back, he ate his cold meal.

At least he was able to eat today.

* * *

Drying the last dish Castiel rubbed the back of his neck. The promise of being alone tomorrow was the only thing that kept him from throwing up his only meal. Going to the trash can he pulled it out heading outside to throw it away. Going out to the outside he looked around slowly.

Empty street for the most part. It was a nice neighborhood. Mostly silent. Looking around slowly from his spot the Omega enjoyed the nice cool of the evening until he heard a car coming.

Going back inside Castiel went to go get laundry done. Jason wanted everything he was taking this weekend to be washed, ironed and folded. Adding in the pods the Omega let the wash run while he went to go dust some things. Nothing needed to be cleaned but Jason was watching a movie that he liked.

Grabbing a cleaner and rag he made himself look busy while cleaning and wiping down the things in the living room. Jason was sitting on the couch while going over the many papers on the coffee table. He was chewing on gum looking up before ignoring the cleaning Omega. Flipping through the papers he rubbed his chin. Taking out his phone he called someone talking to them without a care that he was in the room.

Polishing the vase Castiel looked at the tv biting his lip to keep from smiling. He hadn’t seen that movie in a while. Not since high school. Looking away he put the vase down moving onto the next items slowly making his way around the room. When he heard the wash stop, he left to toss them into dryer, start a new load before leaving so he could watch the rest of the movie.

There was a knock at the door making him freeze and look at Jason who looked at him with a frown. He nodded at him to go get the door. Nodding Castiel left the room heading over. Peeking out the side window he frowned seeing two people there.

Opening the door slowly he blinked. “Hello?”

“Hello! Welcome new neighbor!” The woman smiled, she looked friendly and held out a tiny pan. “We heard you moved in last night, so we brought over something to eat, you know, since moving is tiring.”

“We wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood,” The man held out his hand and looked behind the Omega. “Good evening, we’re the Jackson family here to welcome you,”

Tensing a little Castiel reached out taking the pan. He hadn’t noticed Jason coming up behind him. Yet, like a switch Jason smiled his charm coming out naturally.

“Oh, wow, this is amazing,” He grinned shaking their hands. “Castiel, why don’t you put that in the kitchen, please? I’m so sorry we just eat, or we would have eaten the food you brought.”

“Oh, honey, it’s no worries,” The woman laughed. “So, I don’t know if you know but next week there is a neighborhood block party, but we wanted to come to meet you first, isn’t that right sugar?”

“Sure is, love,” The man laughed. “If you ever need anything let us know.”

As the small conversation went on Castiel peeked into the casserole tin seeing it was a lasagna. Putting it into the fridge he headed back over seeing that Jason was carrying on, laughing with them as if they had been old friends.

“Well, we won’t keep you,” Jason said making a face like he was sorry. “And I wish we could invite you in, but we’re still settling down, right, Cassie?”

The nickname hurt.

His older brother used to call him that. Still, he managed a smile. “Yes, I’m sorry. If everything were done, we’d be more than happy to let you in.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it, we’ll let you two go,”

A few more words exchanged before the door closed. Smile gone Castiel moved back as Jason nearly pushed him out of the way. Gulping he went back to the laundry room deciding that seeing the end of the movie wasn’t worth it.

Ironing some pants Castiel paused feeling like he was being watched. Turning around he saw Jason standing there just staring at him eerily. Fear shooting up through his body he bit his lip wondering what he had done, going over everything.

Was it a slip of the tongue?

Did he forget to wash something?

What did he do?

“Alpha?” He was nervous, feeling trapped in the small room.

For a long moment, Jason said nothing. He stepped forward watching as the Omega coward into the corner looking anywhere but at him. Fear reeked off Castiel’s glands. Grabbing the back of the Omega’s hair tightly watching him wince in pain he pushed him onto his knees.

Knowing what Jason wanted Castiel got on his knees his mind already trying to drift off as the alpha undid his pants pulling out his cock and shoving it into his mouth. Silently whimpering Castiel tried to think of anything else.

* * *

Music playing in the background as Dean was restoring the interior of a 1950s Cadillac for an investor, he frowned when a phone call came in from Bobby. He had tracked down someone who was wanting someone to restore a 1980s BMW convertible.

“The man who wants it done had come to me for help, but I’m seriously overrun where with a few setbacks on the two cars another client brought in. If you got time, mind taking this one off my hands?” Bobby asked. “Pays really good and he even offered to pay for anything the car needs.”

“Yeah, sure, I’ll take him up on that. I have a few cars but their mostly done and ready to sell off.” Dean grabbed a pen. “Do I need to pick it up or is it drivable,”

“It’s drivable but I can’t bring it to ya. It’s a time crunch,”

“Explains the extra money,” Nodding Dean wrote down the name and address grinning. “Huh, I’ll be able to pop in on Sammy well I’m there,”

“Maybe we can grab a bit,”

Chuckled Dean looked over the house next door seeing Jason leaving the house with a couple of bags. Mini vacation? Nope, can’t be he could see Cas closing the door behind him.

“I’ll grab an overnight bag if I stay, depends on how soon the guy needs his car,”

“See you when you get here, Dean. And don’t be stopping for roadside hook ups,”

“Hey, an Alpha has needs,” Hanging up Dean frowned seeing Cas peeking out the window. What was he doing? Looking he realized that he was waiting to make sure that Jason wasn’t coming back before coming outside. Walking to the fence he grinned. “Hey, morning Cas,”

“Oh, hello, Dean,” Cas gave the smallest of smiles. “Nice day?”

“Yep. I’m heading out though. What are you up too?”

“I was going to get the boxes out of the shad.”

“What- we just put them in there yesterday,” Dean frowned not understanding why he just made more work for himself. “Why take them out now.”

“Oh, uh, Jason doesn’t like moving boxes. It gets in his way while he works and he’s a doctor,” Castiel looked down. “I wanted to ask… if I can borrow your cart again?”

“Wow, that’s kind of messed up,” Dean frowned. He thought of all the boxes he took up for Cass, how many times the Omega thanked him. “Oh, sure, no problem you can use it any time you want. So, I wish I could help but I really must head out to get a job done, but- oh right you don’t have a phone.”

Rubbing his chin Dean nodded before grinning.

“Stay right there,” Dean headed inside, maybe he was being to forward but the way the Omega didn’t have a phone and had a clock in every single room unnerved him. Grabbing a box Dean pulled out a tablet and headed back outside. He looked at it before looking at Cas handing it to him. “Here. This is for you.”

Looking at it, Cas ran his hand over it. “What’s this for?”

“Look, I know it’s not my place, but I want you to have that tablet. It’s only a year old and it’s hooked up to my Wi-Fi,” Plus he had seen the mark on Cas’s neck. He had no proof, but something was off with the Omega’s mate. “I don’t need it, I got like four. I know, sometimes I can’t help myself, but this way you can contact me.”

“…Um,” Fear twinged his heart. Jason would be pissed if he had this and more so if an Alpha gave it to him. And yet the kind smile Dean was giving him made the fear slightly bearable. “Thank you, Dean,”

“Here, let’s get it set up so you can message me,”

Nodding Castiel set up all new accounts, with a nickname and made a new email. Once that was done, he added Dean to Skype. Happy with the tablet he smiled before heading inside to charge it up in the attic where Jason wouldn’t find it. He had turned it all the way off just in case.

Meanwhile, Dean was more concerned about Castiel who refused to put his name down, even mention that he could keep it in the attic. Now his inner Alpha was getting pissed. Was Jason hitting Cas? Because he had a huge problem with that.

A bigger problem was he had no facts, just going off instincts and what was he going to do? He wanted to make sure first. Going inside Dean packed a small bag, grabbed some snacks for on the way, and when he came back to get in his car to head off to Bobby’s Cas was standing there.

“Hey,” Holding out a lunch bag Castiel smiled. “I made you a sandwich for lunch,”

“Whoa, hey thanks,” Taking it Dean smiled. “I’ll bring the bag back later or tomorrow. And you can use the cart all you want, okay?”

“Thank you, Dean,”

“Hey, thank you. Now, I won’t be starving on the way,” He looked through the chips and food. He notices there were even ice packs inside to keep it fresh making him grin. “I’m gonna get spoiled,”

“It’s a thank you for letting me use the cart. I promise I’ll clean it up before I return it,”

“Oh, hey, don’t’ worry about that. Just leave in the back yard, It’s fine,”

Nodding slowly Castiel walked away to go get the cart. It left a Dean with more of an impression that he was slowly starting to hate Jason. Shaking his head, he got into his car to start driving to Bobby’s.

* * *

Meeting Jimmy’s family hadn’t gone down as Sam thought. They had planned on Jimmy moving into his apartment, which was a nice one that had two bedrooms and plus with full scholarships, and with his brother’s and Bobby’s business they helped him with rent.

Alright, those jerks used his birthday to pay one years’ worth. It was sweet, and Sam worked hard to get his degree as well as working his job. He knew he was lucky to have them and they really didn’t have to do that, but they went behind his back and didn’t even tell him until he tried paying his rent only to see the online bill that said 0.00 on it.

Now he planned on saving up some money here and there. Meeting Jimmy had been one of the best things that happened last year. They had run into each other with Jimmy rushing to get to class, Sam rushing to get to his job when Jimmy dropped a book and when he leaned down to pick it up, Sam had come barreling around the corner tripping over him and they both ended up on the ground in pain.

With Jimmy’s bruised rib cage and Sam’s twisted ankle, they two ended up bonding while in the waiting room of the hospital. Sam had wanted to make sure he hadn’t broken the poor Omega’s bones, but they ended up enjoying each other’s company and before he knew it Sam was asking Jimmy out on dates.

Maybe three before he asked the Omega to be his boyfriend.

Now they were moving in with each other. Was that too fast? It didn’t feel like it, honestly, it felt like the perfect amount of time. Now Jimmy had managed to keep him from meeting his family the whole time and now, well now, they showed up at their apartment.

“Well, you going to stand there or let us in?” Micheal raised an eyebrow.

“What a nice, place, man,” Gabriel let himself in looking around while he put a box down on the counter. “I was so sure this guy would have had porn on or maybe even beer cans lying around.”

“It’s not shabby, that’s good,” Looking around Balthazar set a box down walking into the kitchen opening the fridge. “Hm, nice choices of beer and wines. Oh, wow, that must be a conflict. Jimmy doesn’t drink.”

“Alright, you two,” Michael called, “Go get more boxes,”

“Hey, easy, bro, we’re just making sure that Sammy here isn’t a murder!” Going to the freezer he opened it. “Nope, no body parts in here,”

“I knew it!” Jimmy's voice came from the door as the Omega looked like he had run a mile to get there. “I knew you’d show up early!”

“I told you he’d know,” Lucifer laughed smirking at Michael. “What was that, hm? Jimmy won’t notice, I bet you five bucks,”

Grumbling Michael took out the money slapping it into the other’s hand who winked at jimmy before putting it away. Eyes rolling Jimmy walked into the apartment to stand next to Sam.

“Sam, this is, in order, Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, and Baltazar,” Taking Sam’s hand he swallowed from running three blocks from his class. “This is my boyfriend Sam.”

“Nice to meet all of you,” Sam shook their hands, the two older Alpha’s gave him a look, clearly not fond of him. The Beta shook his hand before asking if he could have the ice cream in the fridge and the last one, he couldn’t pick up his scent which was odd. The cologne he was wearing yes, but other than that nothing. “Uh, anyone want a drink?”

“You can just ask,” Balthazar smirked before looking at Gabriel. “I told you these scent blockers worked.”

“Why do you even use them?” Lucifer asked shaking his head. “You have no reason to.”

“Because I can, what other reason?” He smirked. “Besides it’s a product testing and I get paid a healthy amount of money for this,”

“For hiding your scent?” Sam asked. “Why?”

“Because domestic abuse shelters need away to keep the abusers from finding their victims. This way they can walk around with no worries until they can be relocated and god willing, not be beaten and shot on sight,”

Wow, there was a lot of anger there, but Sam could guess it had to do with what happened to their brother.

“We have to bring up the rest of Jimmy’s stuff, still, how about we all get something to eat like Pizza and get to you know you,”

“Sure, that’d great! Well, here let me help you guys,” Sam kissed Jimmy’s cheek before going off to help.

Staying behind Baltazar stared after him. “You really like him, Jimmy?”

“I love him,” Jimmy smiled softly. Turning around he grabbed a bottle of water need it to soothe his throat. “What do you think of him?”

“Well, the way he looked at you seemed legit, but, well, I don’t know guess I’m not happy that my baby brother is moving in with an Alpha. Handsome yes, but still I worry.”

“About what?”

Shaking his head, the blond licked his lips. “What if… what if we stop hearing from you? Or you end up not coming home for anything?”

“Oh. Oh,” Walking over to his brother Jimmy hugged him tightly. When they were little Jimmy was a lot more adventurous then Castiel in everything. Baltazar loved Castiel, yes, but there was no denying that he was always there to help Cas with each step and when they found out that he was dead Jimmy had been heartbroken, but Baltazar had a mental breakdown. After all he took care of Cas more when their mother and father just left them alone. “I swear that it won’t happen. Sam is nothing like Dan, okay?”

“Yes, you see I tell myself that, but then my mind starts telling me something else, like I might never see you again,” Nuzzling the top of Jimmy’s head the Omega just felt so nervous. “Sometimes I wonder if I hadn’t pushed Castiel into going to that damn collage he’d still be here,”

“You couldn’t have known he’d met Dan. Besides, if you hadn’t pushed him to new hobbies, Cas would haven’t had a lot of fun times, swam, or anything, you helped him grow,”

“And look where that got him,”

“You weren’t our mom, Balt, you couldn’t protect us all the time,” nuzzling the other Omega’s neck he relaxed a little. “You always were a mother hen,”

“I was not, simply doing that I had to,” Sniffing a little he pulled back to hide the misty eyes, cleared his throat and clapped his hands. “Now then, let the others move in your things. Let’s make something to eat, I’m starving,”

“What about takeout food?”

“We can have both,” Chuckling he headed into the kitchen. “Besides, I need to make something and run, I’m meeting some old chap who has a son or someone who can fix the car Grandfather left me.”

“No way, you found someone to restore it?!”

“Indeed, I did which means, I can finally sell it and take a long vacation,”

“That’s great!”

“Hey, Jimmy, your boyfriend is insane,” Gabriel walked in with a small box, clearly not wanting to carry anything up. “But he is in damn good shape,”

“Is he carrying four boxes at once?” Baltazar smirked pulling out a wine bottle seeing the large giant just put them down. “I’m impressed,”

* * *

After a couple of hours of putting things away, Castiel made himself some lunch. Sitting down at the table he was about to take a bite when he remembered the tablet. Since Jason hadn’t come home, he felt safe. At least for a few days, but Jason always knew when he watched something or used the tv, but Dean and said the tablet was hooked up to the wi-fi next door.

Getting up Castiel retrieved the tablet from the attic turning it on. He licked his lips before texting Dean through Skype.

* * *

**AngelBee: Hello Dean**

**Dean: Hey, Cas! I see you're using the tablet**

**AngelBee: Yes. I was wondering something**

**Dean: Yeah?**

**AngelBee: Can I watch a movie on here?**

**Dean: Uh, sure. Hey, I have Netflix if you want to use that but also Hulu. I think the apps on are on there go ahead and make a profile.**

**AngelBee: Are you sure? I don’t want to take advantage.**

**Dean: Nah, I pay for four screens and only three people use it. Might as well get my money’s worth. Go ahead.**

**AngelBee: Can I put my username?**

**Dean: Sure, no worries.**

**AngelBee: Thank you, Dean, I’ll watch a movie now.**

**Dean: Have fun!**

* * *

Driving up to Bobby’s place Dean spotted the man on waving to someone else who was driving away. He parked before walking over he pauses looking over at the car that needed a little TLC. Peeking into the window he frowned seeing the interior was going to be a challenge.

“What happened here? A knife fight?”

“Ah, the owner says that it was sitting in his Grandfather’s lot for years and thinks animals got into it. He wanted it fixed in a week,” Bobby walked over handing him the paperwork. “I already checked into it, the guy has good credit and the family has money.”

“Oh, wealthy parents?”

“That’s what I thought until I heard the words Life insurance. I don’t know what the guys parents did to piss them off, but they died, and they got the insurance money.”

“Whoa, think it’s murder?” Dean whistled. Opening the door, he looked it over. Popping the hood, he checked it out before patting the car. “I can get this baby done in a week. Hey, is Sammy here?”

“No, he’s helping his boyfriend move in. I’ll get this loaded up on a trailer so you can take it back home,”

“Thanks, Bobby,” Going back to his car Dean waved. “I’m going to go see Sam for a bit,”

“Tell him hi for me!”

“You got it!”

* * *

With his book opened for studying Sam was about to take a bite of his food when there was a knock at the door. After the fun morning and most of the afternoon with Jimmy’s family coming by their lunch had been cut short due to work calling Jimmy in. A co-worker had gotten sick and they needed help and the others hadn’t felt comfortable sticking around without Jimmy there.

Well, that’s what they said, it was more of Jimmy not wanting them there alone with Sam because of the older two always budding heads. Right before leaving Jimmy had made him a late lunch and he was starving so who was at the door?!

Opening it he was surprised. “Dean! Hey, man, what are you doing here?”

“Oh, came to save Bobby’s ass and thought I’d come see you!” They hugged and he moved back. “So, do I finally get to meet the poor sucker who’s dating you?”

“Oh, you just missed him like ten minutes ago,” Sam moved aside waving him into the apartment. “I was gonna eat, but he might be back later,”

“Aw man, I wish I could stay. I gotta get this car done in a week. You should see it, nice car, but it was seriously neglected, man,” Shaking his head Dean sat down and looked at the plate. “Uh, did you buy sub sandwiches somewhere?”

“No, my boyfriend made it,” Sitting back down Sam picked up half. “You want some?”

“No, I think I have the exact same one,” Pulling the lunch bag out of his bag, Dean sat it down opening it. He pulled out what looked like the same sub setting it down as well as chips and soda. “My neighbor made this for me,”

“Whoa, first the dinner then the sandwiches,” Taking a bite of his food Sam waved at it. “Probably not as good as Jimmy’s but, hey, it’s nice,”

“Wow, really?” Dean smiled taking a bite out of his. “Nah, pretty sure this one's better.”

They both tore off a piece of each other sandwiches trading to see just who the better sandwich was maker when they both had looks of confusion that they tasted the same down to the spread.

“Huh, they must buy the same brands,”

“Dean, Jimmy makes his own spread.”

“Welp, hate to tell you this but he might not,” Taking another bite Dean looked over at the tv. “Hey, mind if I check Netflix?”

“No, why?” Sam asked getting up to go check the bowl in the fridge because either he was crazy, or his taste buds were off because he swore, he saw Jimmy make the spread two days ago. “You still binging that show you told me about?”

“Nope, I finished that,” Dean went to the profiles and laughed when he saw a new name next to his. “I let my neighbor use Netflix, just curious on what he’s watching.”

Sam walked over with the bowl of spread and looked at the name. “Angel?”

“Yeah, he likes angels. And bees,” He patted Sam’s back. “You can relate you got a religious boyfriend who likes church and,” Dean tapped the little nicks on the tv stand. “Angels.”

“Yep, ooh, he’s watching a cooking show,”

Sam looked at it. “Jimmy loves that show,”

“Hmm, he’s adding things to his watch list. Let’s help him out,”

“Dean, let him pick his own stuff,”

“Just adding some classics, that’s all,” Dean smirked adding all the Indiana Jones movies to the list. “There. Well, little brother, let’s finish eating before I head out,”

* * *

Rolling out the dough to the cinnamon rolls while the tablet played the movie, Castiel didn’t remember adding it, but it was good. He enjoyed it so far. Grabbing the butter, he spread the butter out on it, added the cinnamon sugar, and up they went and ready to be cut.

There was a knock at the door.

Jumping Castiel dropped the knife. Grabbing the tablet, he turned it off making sure to mute it. Hiding it under the cabinet he made his way to the front door peeking out to see who it was.

Moving back, he unlocked the door and opened it. “Dean, you’re back.”

“Hey, yep, I got a rush job, so I wasn’t able to stay but, uh, you know I really meant it when I said you didn’t have to wash the cart right?” Dean smiled, he had come home to only to find the cart washed, cleaned and he wasn’t sure but he sure that it was polished. “So, I have a question,”

“Yes?”

“Do you go to church?”

Not anymore.

Not since Jason.

“No,”

“Ah, okay,”

“Why did you ask me that?”

“Uh, simply curious. I found out my brother’s Omega is religious. We never were, so they just moved in together and kind of wanted to get them a gift. I know what to get Sam, but I have no idea what to send to his boyfriend.”

“Maybe I can help, I just need to put the cinnamon rolls to rise and then into the oven.”

“Oh, cinnamon rolls?”

“You can have some when they're done,”

“I will take you up on that offer,” Walking into the house Dean expected to pick up on Jason’s scent. Instead, all he could smell was cleaning supplies and Cas’s calming light sweet scent. “So, did you find the movie you wanted to watch?”

“I did. I also watch a show I enjoyed and now there was a movie that was on my list. I think it was recommended,”

‘Something like that,’ Nodded Dean sniffed the air taking in a deep breath with no sign of anything that could say an Alpha lived here. “So, I saw Jason leave this morning. Everything okay?”

“…He had to go help other doctors,” Picking up the knife Castiel cut the rolls up into one-inch pieces. Setting them in the pan he covered them. “They need to rest for a little while.”

“Awesome, so,” Pulling out his phone Dean opened the shopping app. “What do you think someone who loves church would love?”

“What about a statue of Heavenly Father? I used to have one a long time ago, it was a set of two, but it…” Biting his lip Castiel had a flashback to when Jason smashed it against the wall, back when the Alpha used the name Dan. “…It got lost.”

“Aw, damn, that sucks,” Dean pulled up some statues. “Was it special to you?”

“Yes, very,” feeling a bit of sadness slowly drifting up his heart he cleared his throat. “Do you want a drink?”

“Yes, please,” Dean smiled. He really liked Cas’s company and yeah it was wrong to be in a house with a mate Omega while his Alpha was away, yet he just couldn’t help himself. “So, do you like Indiana Jones and Raiders of the Lost Ark?”

Turning around with a bit wide eyes. “It was you wasn’t it?”

“Yep. No regrets.” Laughing Dean clapped his hands together. “Alright let’s see which one I should get the Omega?”

Looking up Castiel saw that he was holding out his phone. Reaching over slowly he took it scrolling through them. Going to the search bar Cas looked for the ones that he used to have.

“Um, these are newer versions, but it’s a really nice statue,” Handing it back he turned back to check on the rolls. “Are you hungry? I still have leftovers from when I made dinner,”

“Well, who can turn that down?” Grinning Dean ordered the items before closing his phone. “So, did you finish the movie?”

“Not yet, I need to watch it later.”

“Why don’t we watch it together?”

“No!” Jumping Cas held his hands out before pulling them back. “Th-the tv is broken,”

Gulping Castiel turned around as Dean looked him over. He looked around slowly sniffing the air as silently as possible with a realization on why there was no scent around. Hell, even Cas’s was so light and full of nervousness. Now he watches ed the Omega took out some more cleaning supplies.

The Omega was trying to get rid of his scent as well as Jason’s.

“Well,” Dean cleared his throat. A wave of bubbling anger filling his body. Signs were popping all over about how the two worked. Getting up he walked over to wash his hands peeking over as Cas leaned down to put the tray of rolls into the oven the collar of his shirt moving. Bruising. Repressing a deep growl that wanted to merge he cleared his throat. “I have a projector. How about we watch the movie over at my place? Besides, it’s been forever since I've seen the movie,”

“Um, well,” Castiel thought about it for a second. It wasn’t like Jason was home and he really liked talking to someone again. It was enjoyable to be able to have a friend after so long. “I’d like that but, can I ask you something?”

“Sure, anything,”

“C-can we keep it was secret? Uh, Jason would be…” Biting his lip again almost drawing blood, body trembling slightly he gulped. “Upset.”

“Hey, listen,” Dean moved to put his hand on the Omega’s shoulder, the trembles confirming his suspicions. “I promise you that, Jason will have no idea,”

* * *

Pulling out the last of the books from the moving box Sam saw something wrapped up. Taking it out he looked over at Jimmy who was placing things on the shelf. Books, some small items and pictures. Going over unwrapping it he pulled out a ten-inch statue.

“Oh, there it is,” Jimmy took it placing it on the shelf with a smile looking up at Sam. “I was wondering where it was,”

“Family heirloom?”

“Ah, kind of a set. I had one, my twin had one,” Turing around he pulled out a photo of his twin setting it up next to the statue. Sighing he rubbed his neck looking at it. “Years later and it still hurts.”

“I can’t imagine. Wish they could say there was hope,”

“Me too, but almost seven quarts of blood says otherwise, I wish too,” Turning around Jimmy went to grab more pictures of his family pulling them out smiling and laughing at them. Looking back, he saw Sam still standing there staring at the photo. “You okay, Babe?”

“Uh, yeah,” Sam didn’t turn around as he frowned. Because being a lawyer, having to dig for evidence, basically being a two in one detective/Lawyer he knew damn while that it was impossible to for someone bleed out seven quarts of blood was damn near impossible. “Hey, Jimmy, we’re you and your brother the same height?”

“Yep. Only differences where I was outgoing, Castiel was more of a homebody,”

Nodding Sam turned around grabbing his jacket off the bed. “I just remembered I forgot to take care of something, I’ll be back in a bit.”

“What?” Looking up Jimmy watched as Sam hurried out. “Hey, don’t forget your phone!”

Rushing back Sam picked it up nodding. “Thanks, love you,”

“Love you too!”

* * *

Three hours later Sam had a pile of files open over his desk at his bother's house, his Brother who was yawning loudly as typed slowly on the computer nursing a cup of coffee. Eyes heavy with sleep from being so rudely awaked from his slumber and the Beta really wanted to sleep.

“Ah, found it,” Yawning again the Beta turned it to Sam. “Can I go to sleep now?”

“Wait, I might still need help, Adam,”

“Dude, I thought the perks of me living in my own apartment meant I’d be alone when I slept,” Sitting back rubbing his eyes, the nineteen-year-old looked at his brother. “Can you at least buy me pizza?”

“Sure, order whatever you want, here,” Sam handed him his card. “Thanks for letting me use your place.”

“Yeah, yeah, pizza food now, talking later,” Walking away Adam when to go seek out which place, he was going to order from. “By the way, my mom says she’s going to come over next week, you and Dean should stop by,”

“Sure!” Looking over the video and the date Sam clicked it with the news clip about Castiel Novak’s disappearances and apparent murder. Frowning he listened over a dover again about what they found at the crime scene. Pulling up the reports, thank god he was going after his PHD and has access to this and reading over the reports. “Damn.”

Looking over from eating his pizza, Adam made a face as he chewed away on the slice wondering if his brother even knew that it had been over an hour and a half since he went bat shit crazy into research. Or that he had placed a couple of slices of pizza near him after it came.

Flipping through the papers of the crim scene Sam rubbed under his mouth looking as closely as he could. From what he gathered Dan Peterson had apparently been in a two-year long relationship with Castiel Novak before there was a loud commotion at the doctor’s apartment.

There were pictures of the crime scene. The body of an Omega who was killed by multiple stab wounds on the body. The eyes wide open. Flipping through reports Sam found out that the stab wounds where violent, drugs and paraphernalia found in the apartment.

From the reports the neighbor had seen Castiel earlier that day that he was packing his things with the other Omega when Dan came home early. She heard a lot of commotion and then screaming. She called the police and in a frantic fear she had messed up the address.

By the time, they got there the Alpha had fled with another person and from the report a kidnapped Castiel, bloodied and unconscious from witness reports. They dropped off the radar meaning the man had a plan if this happened.

Grabbing another file Sam went over it again seeing the papers filed, the process of a missing person. Seeing someone with Jimmy’s face, same height, weight, he knew where the confusion and mixed reported sightings had come from. They thought Jimmy was Castiel.

Must have given enough time for the Doctor to flee. Flipping over the list of suspects they had managed to round up he was pulled out of thought process when his phone went off. Looking at it seeing Jimmy’s name his eyes went up to the time and groaned.

“Crap.” Swiping up he rubbed his head. “Hey, babe, sorry, I should have called.”

“Is that Jimmy?” Adam asked sitting from where he was lounge on recliner full from eating ¾ of the pizza. “Jimmy, help! Sam’s obsessing over work!”

“Are you okay?” Jimmy asked worried. “I know you had to do something, but I got worried,”

“No, no, I swear I’m fine just lost track of time. Listen I’m going to stay over at Adam’s to get this done.” He ignored Adam’s groan. “Will you be okay?”

“I’ll be fine, I’ll lock up and head off to bed. I have an early class tomorrow, just wanted to make sure you we’re alright,”

“I’m alright, you get some rest,” Picking up a paper with the amount of blood found, that no human, more so for Casteil’s weight and height, would ever had in his body made him realize that the Omega might not be dead. “I’ll call you in the morning so we can make plans for lunch.”

“Sounds good, love you, night,”

“Love you too, good night,” Sam hung up before turning to Adam who was pulling the plate of cold pizza away from him. “Get dressed, we gotta go check something out.”

“Why am I going?”

“Because you are fresh set of eyes,” He patted the Beta’s back. “Let’s go.”

“I better get a burger out of this!” Adam called taking a bit of the cold slice following same as he talked with a mouth full. “And a large soda!”


	5. Chapter 5

Folding the last of the boxes setting them he was done unpacking. Looking around Castiel was glad he had finally finished putting everything away. Grabbing the pile, he carried them up to the attic for when they moved again. Next to the box, he tucked the tablet into a safe hiding spot hoping to watch a movie later.

Once that was done, he headed back downstairs to the kitchen. The food in the oven was smelling delicious. Checking on it he figured another ten minutes would do the trick. Standing up he turned on the water to the sink filling up on the side so he could soak the bowls he used.

Looking up through the window the Omega paused seeing Dean outside in his backyard. The car he brought home was opened as the Alpha worked away on it while music was playing. Leaning over he opened the window a little bit so he could hear the music.

Meanwhile, across the way, Dean happened to look overseeing Cas moving his head a little to the music. Grinning he turned it up some more. Their eyes met and he swore he saw a blush on the other's cheek before he looked down to go back to washing the dishes.

Nodding to himself Dean turned back to the car. He was making progress, given the fact that the previous owner didn’t give squat shit about the car. It hurt his soul knowing that someone just threw this lovely thing out into the yard to rot. Such a shame it was such a lovely car.

Once he got the oil changed, he happened to look up when he heard a car door close. Looking up he paused seeing Jason there. He was smiling at his phone, which pissed him off. But he forced a smile.

“Hey, Jason! Yo, over here!” He said loudly and out of the corner of his eye he watched how Cas jolted and closed the window so fast he swore he heard a thud, but he kept it up. “Wanna see this baby?”

Frowning as he squinted his eyes Jason walked over leaving a packed suitcase there. Going up to the car raised an eyebrow at it before waving.

“You get into a fight with it?”

“Nah, no, someone wanted it fixed.” Walking to the engine he waved it started to explain why type and so on, luckily the other Alpha got into it laughing as they discussed cars. “Hey, look, I can help you out with it, but I need to let Castiel know I’m home. Be back in about ten minutes.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Dean forced a smile on his face to make it look as natural as possible. “I got some cold beers, hurry up, dude,”

Watching as the Alpha walked away, he had to keep working on the car glancing over every few minutes. Ten minutes felt like a long time until finally, he saw the man come out with Castiel who helped him carry in the suitcase. There was a moment where he had to pause seeing Jason smiling at him, pulling out something from his jacket handing it to the Omega who looked it over his hand running over the picture with a small smile.

Then Cas went inside when Jason said something.

Walking back over now dressed in normal-looking clothes the Alpha rolled up his sleeves. They started to talk about the car. He was surprised that Jason knew his way around cars, but it unnerved him how friendly he was being. The way Cas acted had left him wanted to rip the man’s throat out but now he was wondering who the hell was this?

A clone?!

“So, Jay, you work on cars as much as you do people?”

“Ah, been a while. Used to work at a shop to help put myself through school. And you? You always wanted to be in this business?”

“I worked with Bobby. My adopted dad,” Nodding Dean took out a wrench. “I learned a lot from that man. Hell, he still has tricks up his sleeves,”

“What happened to your parents? If ya don’t mind.”

“Ah, Mom died when me and my brother were little, then we lived without dead beat dad until Bobby stepped in. Short story, the old bastard dies of Liver failure and since the house was my Mother’s it had been left to me and my brother,” Which he still was happy that at least once John was out of the picture, he was able to fix up the place. “But, hey no mortgage so, that’s a plus. And you, well, you got a nice place there. Last neighbors loved it.”

“It’s a sweet place, I’m just renting it for a bit,” Leaning against the car Jason crossed his arms. “Just until we find a permanent place.”

“Permanent place?” Dean didn’t like that. The thought of Cas moving affected him a lot more than it should. He followed up with a joke “What? Saying you don’t like me, neighbor? I’m hurt,”

Laughing Jason shook his head. “No, I plan on getting a place in New York. They have the best doctors up there,”

“You sick or something?”

“No, no, no,” Shaking his head. “It’s not me. It’s Castiel.”

“Castiel?” Dean frowned. “It’s not cancer is it?”

“No. Look, let me be frank with you, buddy, my mate had a hard time back where we were. His family wasn’t the best to him so when I left town for a bit I came back earlier and he was, no way to sugar coat this, self-harming himself,” Sighing deeply the man shook his head. “I got him some help, but whatever it had affected him badly. Later found out about a miscarriage he kept from me.”

“Oh, wow, Dude, I’m sorry,” He was sorry for Cas. He wasn’t buying this man’s story, at least not fully. So, he tried nudging at him maybe attempting to gain his trust. “If you ever need it, I work here at the house most if you ever need me to check upon him. Used to have a brother.” And he silent told Adam he was sorry for what he said next. “Used to confuse reality and hallucinosis after he got into a car crash. The poor kid took his life… so if I can ever stop that from happening again, happy to help.”

“Sorry for your loss,” Jason nodded. He watched as the other Alpha handed him a beer. He opened it taking a drink mulling over it. He did want to keep a closer eye on Castiel and giving the Omega a phone was dangerous. A way out was and dangerous. “I’ll give you my number.”

“Awesome,” Taking out his phone he opened, he put the number in before calling Jason to make sure it was the right one. Once he saw it rang, the man saving it he pretended not to know the other bit of information as well. “Might be overstepping but you want me to have Castiel’s number?”

“He doesn’t have a phone” Jason didn’t realize he had gotten comfortable and a flash of realization on his face and he turned to Dean. “He- “

“No man, I get it. Nah, Adam used to think people were always calling him. We even have the service cut but yeah, the mind is a mysterious thing,” He tied to play it off. “Tech free helped a little.”

“Thanks for understanding. Yeah, I hate it but I’d like to make sure he’s alright, and just between you and me, my omega might be a little out there, but he makes the best damn food,”

‘Don’t I know it.’ Dean thought. “Lucky bastard. Invite me over sometime, I’d love to have dinner with your family.”

Chuckling Jason down his beer. “Tomorrow. Dinner is at 8 pm, sharp. Alright, I’ll help you out for a while. Seriously this poor car. Someone must have hated her,”

* * *

“I should get paid for this,” Adam complained as he was handed more books and files to carry. Walking behind his brother he rolled his eyes. “Come on, Sam, don’t you get like an unpaid intern while getting your Ph.D.? You handle cases and assist them too. Surely there’s gotta be someone like that right?”

“Sometimes, but right now, you are my intern.”

“Paid?”

“Volunteering for free experience,” Sam smiled grabbing some more things adding them to the pile. “But I’ll give you something for your trouble.”

“Joy.” Adam took the books over to the table setting the stuff down before going back to grab the rest of the stuff that the Alpha was handing him. Part of him thought that maybe he should have stayed home. “Sam, don’t you have class or work or anything?”

“Day off,”

Damn it.

“Hey, don’t worry I’ll take you out to a damn good dinner alright? Pick any place you like,” Sam looked at him. Reaching out he put his hand on the young adult’s shoulder with a smile. “You can drive my car, how about that?”

“Hm.” Adam couldn’t help but grin. “You do have a nice car, alright, bet.”

“What?”

“Man, you're old.”

“Hey, you’ll be old one day too,” Chuckling Sam turned back to keep looking for all the medical books that couldn’t be checked out. Taking the last of them back he set them down in front of Adam. “Alright, we can’t take these home. Let’s get writing.”

Making a face Adam took out his phone. “Or we can take pictures, read them at home.”

Staring at Adam the Alpha sat back. “Smart move kid,”

Grinning Adam took more pictures of the book. “Work smarter not harder,”

Shaking his head smiling he felt damn well proud. Picking up his phone he text Jimmy that he was going to take his brother to dinner, if Jimmy wanted him to pick him up to join them or what did Jimmy want to do.

* * *

**Sam: I promised the kid that I’d get him a good meal.**

**Jimmy: I’d love to eat but my brother dropped off his kid, can I bring him?**

**Sam: Michael’s kids?**

**Jimmy: Nope, Lucifer’s kid. Jack.**

**Sam: Wow, I didn’t know he had a kid**

**Jimmy: The mom kept him a secret until she decided that she didn’t want him anymore and while Luci has been doing, well, okay, it's Baltazar who takes care of him.**

**Sam: The same man who swears I have bad taste?**

**Jimmy: Balthzara says that he is never going to have kids but that’s not his fault. He kind of had to look after us and while he did amazing, he missed out on a lot**

**Sam: No, I get it. Dean did the same for me and even with Bobby. Sure, bring the kid, any family of yours is a family of mine**

**Jimmy: Aw you make my heart melt**

**Sam: I’ll drop you a location an hour before we head out**

**Jimmy: Awesome, I get off work soon**

**Sam: Jack's at home? How old is he?**

**Jimmy: About to turn eighteen**

**Sam: Um**

**Jimmy: Luci was a young teenager and things happened**

**Sam: Wow, who knew?**

**Jimmy: He was always rebellious when he was younger, me and Cas we’re late. A bit unplanned**

**Sam: Unplanned or not I’m glad you’re here**

**Jimmy: Aww, love you, see you tonight**

**Sam: Love you too**

* * *

“Hey, Sam,” Adam called looking at him oddly. “Are you going to make out with your phone because I really don’t need to see that,”

Repressing a blush Sam cleared his throat as he pulled up his camera taking photos of the books. “You know Adam, one day you’ll meet someone and look like you’ll make out with a phone too.”

“Yeah, sure, when pigs fly,”

* * *

Seeing Jason in a good mood made Castiel nervous. He knew that he went next door to talk with Dean and fix the car. The fact he had been outside a long while only coming in when dinner was made had set him on edge. 

The call had given him enough time to scramble and put things away. If Dean knew it or not it had been a great help. It even shocked him when Jason brought him home a picture of his family.

Rewards for being good.

Dan- No, Jason, had many of them from when they first left his hometown. Keeping them hidden and only bringing one when he felt like Castiel had earned it, so he went to place it in his little hiding place up in the attic so he could keep it safe.

Going back downstairs he was able to make dinner in peace, having it set up by the time Jason got in. Then he got a surprise. The Alpha didn’t eat. Instead of leaving to go upstairs to shower first and when he returned to the table he sat down and started eating.

Sitting next to him Castiel started to daydream about the movie he had been watching earlier.

“Castiel.”

“Yes, sir?”

“Eat.”

“Uh- Um, thank you…” Looking at his plate in a state of shock he picked up the fork carefully eating the food. Having no idea what came over the Alpha he just opted to keep his mouth shut. Seeing the beer bottle empty he stood up getting the bottle. “Would you like seconds, Alpha?”

“Yeah, and oh, tomorrow we have our neighbor over for dinner,” Taking out his wallet he took out some bills handing it over. “Go to the store so we can have a nice dinner. It might be early on, but we need to make a good impression.”

Reaching over Castiel took the cash only to wince when his wrist was grabbed hard. Whimpering as pain made its way up to his arm, he looked at the man heart started to pound so hard as fast small breaths left him.

“And be on your best behavior.”

“Y-Yes, Sir,” Gulp he was relieved when he was release. “Wou-Would you like me to pick up anything else?”

“I’ll let you know,” Going back to his food Jason frowned. “Once I get what we need in a few months, we’ll be out of this fucking place.”

Nodding Castiel sat back down. With everything, he had just unpacked. Now he was wondering if he should have just left boxes in the shad. No, Jason might need it. Instead of wanting to ask where and when the Omega just ate his food even if his stomach had soured.

Once dinner was over, they followed the same routine. Castiel cleaned up, washed, anything Jason wanted until it was time to sleep. As he slowly drifted off to sleep all he wondered if Dean had eaten a good dinner.

* * *

_Floating._

_That was what Castiel remembered. His limbs felt heavy and light at the same time. Eyes weighing a ton as he heard screams far off. They echoed off the walls of his mind. His name was being yelled._

_“Castiel! Castiel…!”_

_The next thing he knew that someone was shaking him hard, hand on his chin until he finally opened his eyes. Dan was there. Words coming out of his mouth that Castiel couldn’t understand. vision shifting in and out time. Everything was too much of a mess and he wanted his brothers._

_The world went dark again until the water was being splashed in his face. Waking up choking arms up to defend himself Castiel was sure that a beating was coming until a hand rubbed his cheek._

_“Castiel, what have you’ve done?”_

_Confused Castiel peeked up at Dan. A frowned on the Alpha’s face started a string of apologies for whatever may he might have done, promising to fix it, anything that Dan wanted he would do. A hand covered his mouth as the Omega looked up._

_“Look what you did, Cassie,”_

_“W-what?” Blue eyes opening he struggled to make heads and tails of what was happening. “Where…?”_

_“Look what you did,” Dan looked away from him, off to the side. “I thought he was your friend.”_

_Friend?_

_Eyes looking over unfocused Castiel saw something on the floor. His mind wasn’t working the way it normally did. Slowly the spinning settled until he realized he was staring at the body of Elias. His friend from church who was going to help him leave Dan._

_“Elias…?” Castiel slurred out. His mind wasn’t working seeing the Omega laying there unmoving until it clicked that it was blood. “…Elias…?”_

_“Castiel,” Dan voice rang. “What have you’ve done?”_

* * *

Gasping Castiel woke up in a cold sweat. Eyes darting around trying to figure out where he was until it came crashing down that he was in bed with Jason. That the man had changed his name when they left, twice now. Gulping he slowly slipped out of bed getting out of the bedroom. Glancing at the clock he noticed that it was close to two am.

Getting to the kitchen Castiel splashed water on his face. Repeatedly as his heart felt like it was going to explode. Reaching over he shakily turned off the water. Licking his lips, he stood up grabbing one of the dishtowels to start drying off his face. He tried pushing that day out of his mind. What a horrible excuse of a person he was.

Poor Elias.

Just wanting to help him leave Dan.

And Castiel ended up killing him.

Ashamed, fearful, and full of overwhelming guilt of what happened it had been Dan who kept him as they went from one place to another, hiding while Dan did his work and under the table deals. The beatings continued; his Alpha never took a no for an answer. Mating always left Castiel wanting to throw up. He let his mind wondered when it was too painful.

Maybe it was his punishment.

For killing Elias.

Jason always let him know that it was his fault, that God was punishing him for his sins.

Maybe the Alpha was right.

Maybe Castiel deserved this life.

* * *

Sitting down at the restaurant Sam waited for his mate to show up and his Nephew. When he saw Jimmy, he stood up heading over. He saw the other next to him. A small sniff let him know that he was an Omega.

“Sam!” Jimmy smiled hugging. They kissed for a moment before he pulled back waving at the younger Omega. “This is Jack,”

“Hello, Sam,” Jack smiled. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, Jack. Well, we have a booth, so you can meet my brother Adam.” Smiling he held Jimmy’s hand as they walked over to where Adam had gotten his appetizer, swearing he couldn’t wait because he was starving, and was downing an onion ring. “Adam, this is Jack, Jimmy’s Nephew,”

“Nice to meet you-” Adam choked on his onion freezing looking at the Omega eyes wide. “-…”

“Hello, Adam,” Jack smiled sweetly as he slid into the booth. He picked up the menu looking it over. “Thanks for inviting me,”

“Anytime,” Sitting next to his brother he patted the Beta’s back. “You okay?”

“Yep.” Sitting up Adam cleared his throat hitting his chest. “Uh, so, who’s hungry?”

Smirking Sam laughed. He pointed to the window. “Hey, look at that?”

“At what?” Jimmy looked out the window. “What is it?”

“I don’t see anything,” Jack added.

“It looks like pigs flying,” Sam felt something hit his leg hard having to take in a sharp breath from being kicked in the shin. “Uuu ahaha, let’s order,”

“Okay…” Looking back Jimmy took his menu. “Uh, so I wanted to talk to you about Jack staying over for a few days,”

“What?”

“I’ll be good, and pick up after myself,” Jack promised. “I can cook and clean, and anything really,”

“Whoa, no, it’s okay you don’t have to do that,” Looking at Jimmy who looked a bit upset he realized it was more than just staying over. “Can you two give me and Jimmy a minute. We’ll be right back,”

Getting up Sam helped Jimmy up as they walked outside, letting the host know they would be right back. Once outside he looked at his Omega smelling how nervous he suddenly was.

“Is everything okay?”

“No. Uh, look, you know how I told you that Lucifer only found out about Jack when the kid was a teenager? Well, he had just turned thirteen, and while things didn’t work out the way we wanted it to.” Rubbing his arms Jimmy licked his lips. “I… Left out a few things. You remember when I told that while my older brothers took off to work and school?”

“I remember, Uh, Michael went for engineering, Lucifer did- I forgot,”

“Took over a construction company,”

“Right, and Gabriel ended up working in the Casino here,” Sam tried to think back on the last brother. “Balthazar…”

“Was busy raising me and Cas,” Seeing the confused look he sighed deeply looking down before back up. “Mom and Dad weren’t really there. They’d paid the bills, had strict rules but, other than that they didn’t plan on having twins later in life so by the time it was Balthazar’s turn to go to collage they realized they were going to lose their free babysitter, so they cut him off.”

“Cut him off? Wait, how old were you?”

“Ten,” Shifting, he bit his lip. “There was a huge fight, by this time Lucifer wasn’t talking to the family, Michael had just started his own family, and Gabe, well, I don’t remember, but we didn’t know until later. He sorts off got stuck being a third parent and then now with Jack being here it’s because Luci doesn’t have custody. Courts won’t give it to him because of his past,”

“So, they’d go to the person who raised other family members.” Nodding Sam started to understand what was going on. “I’m guessing they asked him to watch Jack?”

“And he of course of did for about five years but if you noticed that Jack kind of looks like me and my dead twin.” Jimmy rubbed his face sighing deeply. “Balthazar started living the life he wanted, years later, and now he’s asked to watch another kid? Jack is now almost eighteen, just about turned and my brother isn’t about to kick him out, but it’s hard on him to have to pull on him, so, for a few days?”

“Jack can stay as long as he needs,” Nodding Sam pulled Jimmy closer. “Maybe I should have asked Balthazar for your hand,”

Laughing Jimmy patted the Alpha’s shoulder. “Why did you think he burned your chicken?”

“Wait, that was on purpose?”

Snickering Jimmy kissed the poor guy before pulling him back into the restaurant so they could eat.

* * *

Getting the interior into the car Dean stepped back to admire his work. Finally getting somewhere with this poor thing, he figures he might be able to get done within six days rather than seven.

As much as he hated to admit it Jason helping him had helped a lot. The Alpha put on a good act, but if life had taught Dean one his gut instinct was never wrong. Having learned that when he was younger Dean had no issues putting together that Jason was just a damn good liar.

Looking at the time he was waiting until he could go over for dinner. It should give him a chance to figure them out more. A ringing pulled him from his thoughts. Walking over he picked up his phone seeing an unknown number.

“Dean Winchester,” He answered pausing. “Oh, hey, yeah, your car is coming along nicely. I was able to track down the parts needed and have the receipts so you can see how much it was. What? No, it’s not that, just I know some people like ripping off people, just making sure everything is in order. Uh, well, I can send you some pictures but now I won’t be in town for a while to pick up the money, but you can send it to me- Oh you want to pay in cash?”

Well, that was suspicious.

“You sure? Oh, your parents are dead. Sounds like you didn’t like them. Ah, right, you don’t, sorry about that man. I know a thing or two about being a shitty parent,” Nodding Dean couldn’t help but understand. Now he knew what Bobby was talking about. The guy sounded very bitter. “I can pick up the money when I take your car back to Bobby’s. That work better?”

Looking over he saw Cas walking out of the house headlined to the trash can tossing away the bag. He was listening to the guy talking about the car, something about an auction. He waved as the Omega waved back before heading back inside the house.

“I’m sorry, what? Oh, yeah, I know some good auctions places here. Want to sell it? I can get you that information, just let me write down your number and what was your name? …. Aright,” Dena grabbed a pen and started to write it down on a notepad he kept nearby. “I’ll call you tomorrow with the action details, Balthazar. Yeah, no worries, man, talk to you soon.”

Hanging up he walked over to the fences seeing the Omega come out again with some beer boxes tossing them away.

“Hey, Cas,”

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel smiled softly. “I hope you like dinner tonight,”

“Well, I haven’t been disappointed yet,” He grinned. “Hey, need me to bring anything?”

“No, it’s alright. I made a pie,”

“Apple pie?” Dean hoped and when Cas nodded, he grinned looking up to the sky “Yes!”

Trying not to smile too much Castiel looked down. “I better get back to cooking, see you in a little while.”

“You too,” Walking back to the note pad Dean set his phone down. Grabbing a rag, he went back to the car. “Alright, baby, let’s get some more work done.”

* * *

Downing another drink Balthazar walked around his apartment. Empty now, at least for a few days. His small breakdown had been found out earlier today before thanks to a simple slip of the mind that Jack’s afterschool bible study had been moved from Tuesdays to Thursdays.

Not that he didn't love the kid. He loved Jack; he was family. It was just the reminder that he got stuck raising other people's kids, one of the reasons he refused to have his own. Using scent blockers, testing news ones, anything to keep from people knowing he was an Omega.

There was going to be a gallery opening that he wanted to go to. Planned on it until Lucifer had called him that he wouldn’t be able to pick up Jack for his weekends. Bastard only got the kid every two weeks, which meant he would end up giving up things he liked to do.

Sure, he could have taken Jack with him

It was just he rarely got to do anything by himself or just let go to mingle with people. The years of the twins leaving home, one being in college and one having a boyfriend had been, and he felt guilty thinking it, freeing. Being able to get a job he liked, to do anything at any time, have one-night stands, short term relations until one day a knock came at his door with an officer, a social worker and a slap in the face that he was the best candidate to take in a newly teenager Omega whom he had no idea existed.

Courts, drama, Lucifer throwing a fit like always, not to mention the fighting that he and Michael had in the damn courtroom while Gabriel yelled at them to stop before taking off. Jimmy and Castiel both trying to separate the brothers and Balthazar was trying to process having to give up his life again for someone else.

Almost refusing to take on full custody he had half a mind to walk out of there when the two idiots started shoving each other. When one thing led to another they ended up, by mistake, hitting Castiel when he got in the way.

Instincts going off he was moving before his mind could catch up grabbing the two Alpha’s by the hair and smacking their heads together. Yelling at them to stop fighting like apes.

That’s what did it.

The Judge awarded him with 90% custody of one Jack Kline and 10% to Lucifer.

And so, the cycle continued of Balthazar getting the short end of the stick. Even if the twins helped him out here and there. Jack was a good kid, polite, well behaved and he loved him.

Which was why he is keeping his resentment for his parents and for Lucifer packed down and sometimes it came up. Would sneak up his skin into his body and soul with his mind fighting him. Reminding him of his past.

Being thirteen and having to watch the twins all the time, making dinner that wasn’t just pizza and chicken nuggets, getting them ready for school or for anything they had that week, doctors, homework, Chruch, walking them home, and even with the car his parents got him for his sixteenth birthday he used it to take the twins anywhere.

Getting the others to help was like pulling teeth. Having to use guilt to get some time off so he could study only to have that door shut when his parents decided that a free caretaker was better to have then his turn to go to college.

Both had extremely well-off jobs, living the life of a so-called perfect family except paying attention to their kids. On the book’s good parents, paid the bills, got them gifts, paid for each of their colleges, took them to church, that was ironic, they go acting like they did all the work at home, yet acting so righteous at church. 

Even so he kept going to church only because both Jimmy and Castiel loved it.

If Balthazar had known that they were going to keep him as a Nanny he would have started saving up, gotten a job, but looking back he recalled being tired all the time. When his friends would talk about one day having kids, he was always put off by it wondering if they knew how hard it was taking care of not one but two kids.

Love was there but it was so damn hard, and he was such a damn tired teenager.

Years later when the twins got into college. Paid for in full, leaving a bitter taste in the back of his mouth. They're parents reply to thanking him for raising the last of children was offering to introduce him to someone they thought would be a good Alpha for him.

Maybe in rebellion, he asked for the money to go to college. Not that he’d see any of his friends there. All of whom had gone, graduated starting their own lives with either working jobs or getting married and settling down. They hadn’t wanted to give him that free ride, but he felt he earned it demanding it until they gave in.

Instead of using it to go to college he cashed it in, took off. Got his apartment and ended up finding a nice cafe nearby which happened to be hiring. So, he took the job, low paying as it was, and worked his way up into being taught how to cook.

Finally, he took some of the money and went to culinary school. Enjoying being able to better himself. After a while, Balthazar was able to work in a very well-off pastry and baker shop. Proud of the fact people came just to enjoy the sweets and deserts he made.

The lasted for a short while when he found out that Castiel had been mated. From an Alpha who he damn well didn;t like. Heading home there was a meeting on it with all the family coming back to arguing that none of the siblings liked the Alpha Dan.

Jimmy being one of the loudest ones protesting because he never got to see Cassie. The fighting went on until it was yelled out that Cassie was pregnant which shocked them. None of them were saints, but the twins took their faith seriously and had been more than vocal on saving themselves for marriage.

Three weeks later he was in the middle of work when Jimmy called in hysterics about Elias, the twin’s friend from Church, had been brutally stabbed to death by Dan and now the two were gone meaning that the bastard had kidnapped Castiel.

Interviews, a manhunt, his damn excuse for parents not knowing anything about poor Cassie. He had to give all the information before he was going around putting flyers. The posters got messed up when people kept reporting Jimmy. That having been forced to his brother to say home. It drove him insane not being able to go outside.

Cassie was dead.

The last hideout they found connecting Dan had a large amount of blood, fresh, with no way of him surviving. Police, forensics, none of them could give them even a shrivel of hope. And so, they buried a picture of Castiel.

Grieving had been a few weeks when he was given Jack.

Poor Jack.

He didn’t deserve to see him having one of his secret melt downs. More so when Jimmy showed up worried and he finally confessed on how much he kept bottled up. Not to worry, that he’d be alright, nothing to worry about.

Instead, Jimmy offered to let Jack stay with him and Sam. Turning down the offer was when Jack appeared saying he didn’t mind and that it was like a mini-vacation. That Balthazar could get some much-needed alone time and self-care. Guilt must have been on his face because Jack hugged him and told him it was alright. 

No number of words they said could make him feel better. Damn Omega instincts. Sometimes he swore they were a curse. Getting up to make another drink he took time to put more blockers on over his scent gland. Maybe he should go out that night or go somewhere.

Get out of the apartment for a while, most importantly his mind.

Before he could think of what to do his phone went off. Looking over he picked it up.

“Hello? Ah, Mr. Singer… You found the part? Wonderful. Wait, why don’t you give it to me? No, I just decided to take a vacation and happened to be going that way. I can drop it off at Winchester’s house. No trouble, I’ll be heading out in the morning. Should be there around noon and besides the sooner he gets the car done the sooner I can sell it off.”

This worked out perfectly.

Now he could give the Alpha his money and spend time away from his hometown, maybe see the sights, gather some new things for his home or even take a tour.

Downing the last of his drink he got the address from the man. Hanging up he went to go pack for a few days. After all, he might as well take his brother’s advice and enjoy himself a little.


	6. Chapter 6

When they got back to the apartment Sam helped bring Jack’s stuff in from Jimmy’s car. When they said he packed for five days, Sam had assumed it was one bag, maybe two.

The young Omega had five large suitcases. He wasn’t one to judge people who pack their bags, but he was sure that it was for a few days not for what looked like a month. They brought them up to the guest room which Sam gave Adam a look who was trying to bring three in at once.

His brother was so trying to impress Jack.

“Right, so you go get settled in, I need to get Adam home,”

“Or I could stay the night,”

“Yeah, no, come on,” Pulling Adam out of the room he raised an eyebrow. “How are those flying pigs?”

“Shut up, Sam.”

* * *

The next day Jack woke up early. Looking at the clock he let out a small humming groan. He never slept while in a new place. Getting up he grabbed his robe pulling it on. Throat felt dry the omega yawned headed out to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he grabbed a water bottle pausing when he saw beer in there.

“Morning, Jack,”

Looking over a bit surprised he saw Jimmy’s mate there, Sam, the Alpha was reading something on his phone while looking up on his laptop. Whatever it was Sam was frowning at it. Opening his water Jack took a drink slowly walking over.

“Can I ask you something, Sam?”

“Sure,” Looking up he noticed the confused look on the teen's face. “Something wrong?”

“No, I was wondering, well, I know you’re not religious, Uncle Jimmy is and so am I, but I’m just curious,” Jack shook his head. “Never mind it’s stupid,”

“No, no, no, Jack, it’s alright, you can ask me anything,”

Standing their Jack took a moment thinking it over. “Do you and Jimmy get along all the time?”

Blinking confused Sam nodded. “I think we do, why?”

“I saw the beer in your fridge. I know he doesn’t drink but there was a couple at church who were like you and him and they ended up breaking up.”

“You think we’ll break up?”

“I hope not. I like you two together,”

Chuckling Sam smiled. “Don’t worry, we talked about it. Respect each other’s beliefs and we talk it out and if the couple you’re talking about didn’t work out, I guess it just wasn’t meant to be.”

“You don’t get mad at each other?”

“Well, we can get on each other’s nerves, sometimes we need to take a break to talk it out or a few minutes apart. Like I said we don’t force each other to be the other’s ‘perfect’ mate,” Sam used quotation marks. It didn’t seem like Jack was being rude. He looked a mix of curious, confused, and trying to understand which made him wonder what the Omega’s early life was like. “It’s compromises as well as being happy, sad, sick, healthy together. Did that make sense?”

Nodding Jack looked over as Jimmy came rushing out. “Good morning,”

“Morning! Hurry, Jack, shoes, backpack, I’m they changed the class time so I gotta drop you off and then-” Tripping Jimmy fell over, popping back up. “-get to class before the exam!”

“Whoa, easy,” Sam got up helping his Omega get his jacket on before he got tangled in it. “I can take Jack, you just be careful on your way,”

“Lifesaver,” Leaning up he kissed Sam before moving away hugging Jack. “Love you both, see you after school!”

Watching him leave Jack turned around to look at Sam. “Do you have any cookie cereal?”

“I don’t know, let’s see,” Closing the laptop Sam walked to the kitchen looking around to see if they had anything. “Nope. I need to stop by a place, how about I buy you something to eat out there?”

“Wow, thanks,” With a smile, Jack went to go get ready.

Once he was out of the room Sam opened his laptop looking over the address to the apartment where Castiel had last been seen. Grabbing his phone, he called an old friend of his to help him check something out.

Looking at the apartments on the webpage Sam tapped his finger filling like he was missing something. The two apartments, one where the murder of one Elias Miller and the second one where the Assumed Castiel Novak was killed wasn’t making sense. From how fast they were able to move, not just jump ship, their entire apartments had been cleared out except for the mass amount of blood.

Way too much to ever be inside Castiel.

A knock at the door made him close his laptop again. Covering the files, he walked over peeking through the peephole to see who it was. Blinking he opened the door letting in the Omega.

“Balthazar. You just missed Jimmy,”

“Oh, it’s alright, I’m heading out today for a little while when I noticed this,” Holding up two sheets of paper he sighed. “Jack left his report at home.”

“He’s in the guest room, right down the hall and to the left,” Closing the door Sam went gather up all the files, papers, putting them into his bag. Going to his room to grab his shoes, he was heading out when he saw the room open and the older Omega hugged Jack tightly. It was comforting to know that the kid was well-loved and taken care of, but he just felt bad knowing now that Balthazar lost a good chunk of his childhood and teen years to it. He paused. “Hey, uh, can I ask you something?”

“Sure, however, I’m on my way out of town,” Letting go of Jack slowly he looked at the tall moose of an Alpha. “What is it?”

“Do you know if Jimmy and his twin had the same blood type?”

A frown on his face Balthazar didn’t answer for a moment. “Yes, why?”

“I was doing this case on twins and was wondering if it was possible.”

“It is, but not all twins are like that. I mean, we only knew their blood type because of a blood test they had to take,” Chuckling he looked up. “Cassie was easy, he’d hold my hand, tear up a little bit, but did simply fine. Jimmy on the other hand…”

“Has a very tight grip.” Nodding Sam had gone with his mate when he needed to get a blood test. Sweet and loving, the same Omega who would come plain about picking up twenty pounds had almost broken his hand in fear of a needle. “I know. Way stronger than he looks.”

“Hm, yes, well, good thing he wasn’t a blood doner like his brother,” Looking at Jack one more time he hugged the teen again. Moving back, he cupped his cheek. “I’ll be back in a few days. Then I’ll pick you up and we can go home,”

Smiling Jack nodded. “Have fun, okay?”

“I will do my best too,” Walking out of the room he patted Sam’s arm. “He likes sweet cereals,”

“Okay, I got it,” Sam nodded thinking it over. It never occurred to him to check into Castiel’s donor situation. Hell, it never crossed his mind because of how many times Jimmy had had a breakdown when needles were involved. Going into his room Sam closed the door pulling out his phone calling an old friend. “Hey, hey, Charlie? I need to cash in that favor,”

* * *

Taking a slow bite of his food Castiel’s eyes were stuck on the movie he was watching. It was something he’d never thought to put on his list, but Dean was always popping in on the profile to add in whatever he thought he would like and so far, Castiel had enjoyed it.

Sitting at the island table, with a sandwich, chips, and a soda he couldn’t think of a more calming mid-morning time. Jason had left the house right on time, all the chores were done, which meant he didn’t have to do anything until it was time to prepare dinner.

Taking another bite, he heard a yell outside. Picking up the tablet he hid before going to the window to see Dean with a part in his hand. The Alpha rubbing the back of his head while cursing the thing. A small bubble started to fill his stomach and his cheeks warmed.

Looking away Castiel started to go back to his food when there was a loud ‘pop’ followed by a very loud ‘Oh, son of a bitch!’. That sounded stressful. Going over to the fridge Castiel pulled out the leftover food he had made that morning for Jason’s lunch.

Putting it all together Castiel headed outside with a breakfast tray in his hands. He paused standing a few feet away from where Dean was leaning into the car engine his back hunched over and head low like he was trying to either not give up or he planned of hitting it.

One of the two.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel gasped softly when Dean turned to look at him with intense eyes. His stomach did a small dance, the pink on his cheeks returning. Quickly he held out the tray. “I made you meatball marinara subs,”

“Who am I turn that down,” Grinning Dena walked away to wash his hands, trying to get all the oil off. It took a few minutes, but he could feel Castiel following him. The soft sweet scent that reminded him of cool crisp air, soft vanilla, and honey just made his raging Alpha relax. “So, what are you up to today?”

“I’m watching Back to the Future,” Castiel was getting excited. He was hoping that maybe Dean would talk to him about it. “I’m not done with it. It’s really good so far,”

“Hey, I love that movie,” Getting the las to the oil off Dean walked over-drying his hands on a towel. Tossing it to the side where a basket was the Alpha could smell the food. Picking it up he took a bite moaning at how good it was. “Anyone ever tell you you’re a genius, Cass?”

“I’m not. I just like cooking,” Looking at the towels, nervousness filled him. “Do… Do you want me to take those insides for you?”

“Hm?” Dean looked at him, then back at the basket of the used oiled towels. Shaking his head, he took another bite. “Nah, I’ll wash them tonight.”

“Are you sure? I don’t mind,”

“How about we take lunch inside? Besides, I need you to finish that last half of the movie,” Dean took another bite loving how damn good it was. “And you gotta give me the recipe to this, I need this in my life,”

“I…” Looking back at the house Castiel shook his head. “I need to finish lunch and head to the store.”

“Do you need a ride- Oh shit,” Dean shook his head. “I would give you a ride but I’m waiting for a client to show up.”

“It’s alright, I can walk or take the bus,” Castiel paused thinking about it. “Can you tell me which bus routes lead to the store?”

Because of course, he didn’t have a way to go. No way he could take the tablet out either. Dean paused before he took out his phone. “No worries, I’ll call you an uber. Look, when you’re done, you can use the store phone to call me and I’ll have them pick you up,”

“You don’t have to do that, Dean,”

“Trust me I do,” Dean smiled holding up his lunch. “Go do what you need to do, and I’ll be here when you need to go,”

Nodding Castiel turned to leave. He paused turning back looking at him for a moment. They just stared at each other with a moment passing between them. A pulse of warmth through his Omega until Castiel forced himself away hurrying back to the house.

Going inside he closed the door gently. Once it was shut, he leaned against it his heart racing. There had been a wind softly blowing by causing him to pick up on Dean’s scent. Sure, he had smelt it before. This time it seemed to be strong and made him feel-

Gasping he covered his mouth.

No.

Rushing upstairs to the bedroom he grabbed the calendar looking it over. It was nowhere near his heat. Not only that his heats were so light sense he had a miscarriage. The stress on his body over the past few years had kept the heats down, more importantly, had kept him from carrying. If anything, even if he had gotten pregnant the stress would cause him to lose the babies.

Licking his lips Castiel took a moment to calm himself.

Maybe because Dean was his only friend?

Yes, that had to be it.

Swallowing, no longer hungry Castiel went to put everything away, tuck the money into his bag, make sure he had a list written down on a paper of what he wanted to make.

All packed up he headed over to Dean’s house.

* * *

Dean had never felt more of a stalker than he did watch the uber on his phone as he turned the corner with Castiel in it. At least he had peace of mind that it was going to take him to the store without worry. Watching the little car moving to the next block he heard something behind him.

Turning around he watched as a car pulled up to his house. Someone got out of the car looking up at the house before grey-blue eyes looked at him. The person stared at him for a long moment.

“Can I help you?”

“Dean Winchester?”

“That’s me,” He paused pointing. “Balthazar?”

“Yes, that’s me, well, I brought the thingy you wanted,”

“Thingy?” Chuckling Dean walked over as the guy popped the trunk. Going to the back he looked at the old part for the car picking it up. “Yep, that’s the thingy I needed. Well, come on over, check out the progress.”

Closing the trunk Balthazar followed him over to the car. He smiled seeing it coming along nicely. Almost like the old pictures back at his grandparents’ old house. Walking around it slowly a part of him was still shocked that it was the same car. Pausing he frowned and looked over.

“Are you trying to pick up my sent?”

“Yep.”

“Well, good luck, you ape, I’m wearing scent blockers,” Moving to the other side of the car Balthazar gave him an odd look. Like he was trying to figure him out all the way. “Any reason why?”

“Nah, I have a neighbor who cleans like crazy and then I didn’t pick up any scents. So I was wondering if I’m losing my sense of smell. So, I got you the address and phone numbers for putting this baby up for an auction,” Walking to the side door of the house Dean headed in to get the paper, when he turned back, he almost jumped seeing the guy followed him in. He paused. “Okay, no offense but those blockers are really strong, and the last person who snuck up on me I punched their lights out.”

“Violent one are you?” Setting a bag down a bag Balthazar pulled out some stacks of money. “Okay, how much?”

“Damn. You really went for pure hard cash,” Walking over Dean handed him the paper, as well as the receipts for the cost of repair and parts bought. “That’s all of it,”

Taking it the blond hummed reading it over. “I knew my grandfather had messed up the car, didn’t realize how much. It should just enough, let me count it,”

“It’s alright man, I take your word for it,”

“But you don’t know. What if it’s a bunch of ones hidden under the hundreds or if the bills are fake?” Moving away from the Alpha he crossed his arms. “I could double-cross you, and you’d never know,”

“Well, I’m pretty sure this is real,” Thumbing through the money Dean counted it before sliding the extra back into the bag. Putting the payment into the plastic ziplock bag he tossed it into the money safe box, he’d take it out later, before looking at him. “You can stop moving around me, I won’t hurt an Omega,”

Pausing Balthazar narrowed his eyes. “How did you know?”

“Well, I didn’t but the way you we’re going around me, backing up when I mentioned about the punch and when I came closer you went over there and eyed anything you can use to hit me if I attack you, which I won’t” Dean held up his hands before he raised an eyebrow. “I know Omegas has that fear of walking around and you are wearing scent blockers. I’ve never met an Alpha who wore those- no wait, I did. A friend of mine was transitioning. Really helped her to be herself.”

“Okay, so you’re not going to attack me, but damn. Well, now I bloody well know what to not do next time I go to a random Alpha’s place.”

“Random? I’m fixing your car,”

“I only talked to you on the phone and through Mr. Singer,” Smiling a little he hummed. “Well, you can get back to your work, I’ll be off- Oh, do you know if there is anything fun to do around here?”

“Uh, five miles up there is a strip of restaurants, movies, theaters, bars, and a little bit of everything.” Dean headed back outside, he didn’t need the Omega thinking he was a bad person, more importantly, it looked the other was paranoid about Alphas. “If you go by the bar, ask for Benny. Tell him Dean sent you, he’ll give you a cold one.”

“Hmm,” Nodding Balthazar looked around the kitchen. He sniffed a little bit as a very pale, almost gone scent felt familiar. There was no placement, but he supposed he couldn’t just hang out in the Alpha’s kitchen. Heading back out he looked at the car again. “Would you mind auctioning it off for me?”

“What?”

“I just… I don’t want to keep it and I’m afraid I don’t know how the auctions work.”

“Well, it’s a gamble, you can’t really tell how high an item is going to go or if it will sell. It all depends on who shows up or calls to buy,” Picking up his phone Dean scrolled pulling up the dates. “Hey, look at that, there’s one tomorrow. Want me to forward you the information and you can check it out.”

“Hm, sounds nice,” Nodding the blond turned around. “I’ll be off then.”

“Have a good one! Thanks for bringing the part over!” He waved off the other. Well, that went okay. Looking back at the car he took out the part ready to get back to work when he paused hearing a curse. Looking back, he saw the blond glaring at his car. “Something wrong?”

“My tire has a flat.” With a deep sigh, he looked at him pausing. “Would you mind? I’ll pay you,”

“Alright, where is your spare?”

“It’s…” Waving his hand the Omega smiled tightly looking up. “Of course, damn it, I never got it done… the spare is on the car. Last year I had to get it put on by my brother and forgot to get a new tire.”

“Whoa, that’s some bad luck. Alright let’s go,”

“Go where?!” Balthazar frowned moving back.

“To… get you a new tire. I’ll see what size we need,” Dean held up his hands. “Okay, I’m not a bad guy, so what’s got you so spooked about me?”

“I don’t trust good Alphas,”

“Wow.”

“Because… sometimes they are really good at making you believe they're good people but they’re not.”

“How about I give you a knife, would that make you feel better?”

* * *

“I was joking,” Dean sighed as he drove his car down the street. Next to him, the blond Omega had a knife happy settled into his seat while he was on the phone with one of his family members. “Jeez, we’re you in the mafia or something?”

“No, just have life insurance. No, Gabe, I’m alright, just stay on the line,” Smiling a little Balthazar looked around. “This is a rather nice town.”

Grumbling Dean rubbed his face. “This is the thanks I get for being nice.”

“Oh, don’t worry, it’s not you,”

“You could have fooled me,”

“It’s all Alphas,”

“That makes it worse,” Shaking his head Dean drove up to the tire shop parking and turning the car off. “Alright, I’ll go get your tire,”

“Please and thank you,”

“Yeah, you want a drink or something?”

“Oh, water would be lovely, thank you,”

Staring at him Dean paused. “Seriously?”

“Why would you ask me if you didn’t mean it?” Balthazar frowned watching the man who shook his head with a tight smile. He walked away though letting Balthazar lean back into the car. “Thanks for talking to me while I get my tire changed.”

_“Yeah, yeah, but listen, why are you so freaked out?”_

“I started my heat. In the middle of getting here,” Looking around nervous his body feeling hot inside. “I put as much scent blockers as I could on, but I don’t need someone sniffing me out.”

_“Wait, wait, Balthazar how long have you’ve been using those?”_

“A few years with suppressants it blocked my last heat, this time it didn’t do a damn thing,” Tapping his foot he looked around. “Look, once I get to the hotel, I’m staying at I’m going to spend my heat locked in my room. Or find a one-night stand, I don’t know! Maybe I should just come back home.”

_“You shouldn’t be driving like that. Stay at the hotel, not the vacation you wanted but hey, at least it will give you time to recover,”_

“Yes, my vacation for myself I haven’t had in years is me being stuck in a hotel room fucking myself, so much fun,”

_“Eww, Balt, I don’t want to hear that from my brother,”_

“Sorry. It’s too damn hot in here and I can’t trust myself,” Fanning himself he tapped his foot. “It’s not helping the Alpha helping me is an actually good person and hot. Too young for me, but eh, I’ll be fine. Hopefully.”

_“Sleep with him,”_

“Don’t encourage me, no,” Shaking his head he continued to fan himself desperately. What seemed like forever the Omega sat up seeing Dean come back with a tire and cold bottle of water. “He’s back,”

_“Awesome, hey look, bro, try to call the others, my boss is heading this way,”_

“Gabe-”

_“I can’t get written up again, trust me, if he seems like a good guy and you got those scent blockers, just try to think about it rationally. He’s not going to scent or jump you, okay? It’s your mind saying otherwise- oh shit, gotta go!”_

“Gabe!” Damn it! Putting his phone down he watched as a hand came into the window handing him the ice-cold water. “Thank you,”

Downing it while the other put the tire in the trunk he was half thinking about jumping out of the car. Shivering looked down as the fire in his stomach started to make him hotter and there was no way he wanted to explain why/if he slicked the in the man’s car.

When the Alpha came back into the car, he looked at him and they had a moment and Balthazar smiled awkwardly.

“Can… can you give me a ride to my hotel…. Please?”

“Oh my god, are you?” Dean asked shocked as the pieces clicked in his mind on why the Omega was so willing to use a knife on him if need be. “You’re in heat.”

“No. Yes. And I don’t want to sleep with anyone, please take me to my hotel.” A whimper escaped him. “I’m sorry,”

“Don’t be sorry, do you know the address?” Listening to the address Dean hurried to the hotel. He reached back into the back seat grabbing a bag, handing it to the Omega. “Here,”

“What’s this?” Balthazar groaned leaning down to hug his stomach. Picking it up he blinked “Cooling patches?”

“I had a friend who got bad heats, they’d hit him out of nowhere, so I keep them around to help,”

Blinking confused Balthazar pulled one out, tore the top off, and crunched the thing Soon it started to cool off. Place it over his mating gland on his left side he sighed in relief as it soothed it, the ache going down. It wouldn’t last long but it wasn’t making him as crazy as he felt.

Before he knew it, they were at the hotel. Watching as Dean went in to talk to the person at the front desk, and he frowned how this Alpha was too nice. When he came back, Dean helped him to his room.

“Why are you helping me?”

“Because, A, I’m not a dick and B, you need to be here safe, I talked to the Omega downstairs, she has a Do not disturb protocol for Omegas and I’ll wait outside until they bring your food and water,” Dean helped him to the bed letting him lay down and backed away. “Um. Good luck… and you can do this… so… do”

“Get out!” He snapped laying down. The cooling pack helped but he just wanted to be alone. Looking over he called out “And thank you!”

“Yep, you just well, do you- crap that came out wrong. Uh, yeah, so I’ll be outside until the bring you your things,” Dean left a bit of red on his face and stood outside the door. Someone walked by and noticed his redness, a beta who gave him a thumbs up and winked as she walked by. Grinning he laughed dryly. “I wish pal, I wish.”

Damn, maybe he should start dating again or at least find someone to have meaningless sex with. It had been a while. Leaning against the wall he started to think about Castiel.

Oh shit!

Cass!

Pulling out his phone he checked it over. Seeing no missed calls he put his hand over his heart in relief. Good, Cass hadn’t called yet. Looking up he saw a Beta bringing food and water. They waited for the okay to slide the tray in before closing the door.

Making sure that everything was alright Dean left the hotel place heading back to his house when his phone rang. Getting to a red light he opened it and hit the speaking button.

“Dean Winchester,”

_“Hello, Dean,”_

“Hey, Cas! You done?”

_“Yes, and I got all the things I needed, I’m ready to go back now.”_

“Hey, I had to drop off someone, but I’ll be there in five minutes. I’ll go get you and we can grab a soda,” Dean smiled putting the phone on the seat next to him as he drove to go get the Omega. “You would not believe what just happened a few minutes ago.”

_“What happened?”_

“The client I was working with was an Omega and wearing scent blockers, the guy went into heat,”

_“What? Is he… aright?”_

“He’s fine, I dropped him off at his hotel. I didn’t notice because he has these insane scent blockers on. I had no idea until I saw the signs and… oh damn I think he kept my knife.” Dean glanced down and frowned looking back up to the road. “Uh, he was paranoid and freaking the hell out! I gotta give him props he managed to keep himself together fairly well,”

They talked for a short while until Castiel said he had to give back the phone to the worker. Dean felt a little bad for getting that Cas couldn’t just talk. Still, he enjoyed how easy it was to talk to the Omega with blue eyes.

Pulling into the store he saw Castiel standing there with his basket. Smiling he pulled up to him and got out to open the truck. Grabbing the bags, he put them in while sneaking a peek at the food.

“Damn, I can’t wait for dinner,” Opening the car door for the Omega, Dean watched him sniff around. “Can you smell him?”

“No, but you said he was wearing scent blockers?”

“Strong ones. Smell anything?”

Sniffing the air deeply he could only pick-up Dean’s scent. Shaking his head as the Alpha got in the two of them drove away. Leaning down Castiel picked up the pack of scent blockers looking them over before tucking them back into their little pack and setting them aside having no idea who had been in the car thirty beforehand.

* * *

Slicing the potatoes Jimmy looked up frowning seeing Sam so into his work. Not that he minded, it was just he seemed so troubled on whatever case they assigned him to work on at school, assisting a well-known lawyer right before you got your Ph.D. was a huge deal, he knew that it was just the last time he saw his Alpha look like that was when he was on a case when a child had been murdered.

“You want a drink, honey?” Jimmy called over. When he didn’t react, he frowned knowing that the case deeply troubled him. Next to him Jack was watching looking between the two while he cut up tomatoes for the salad. Smiling he moved away to go to the fridge. Grabbing a beer, he popped the lid heading over to his mate. “Here you go,”

Looking up Sam blinked. “Oh, thanks,”

“Rough case?”

“You have no idea… wait,” Sam paused looking at him and then at Jack. “Dinner?”

“Yep.”

“What happened to the afternoon?”

“You’ve been distracted,” Jack chimed in. “And you ate the sandwich I put near you,”

Looking down Sam saw the plate, but he had no memory of it. “Sorry, Jack. Thank you, I guess I should take a break from this,”

Smiling Jimmy rubbed the tall man’s back and headed back over to finish up making dinner. Looking back up he saw Sam putting away everything. With hope the Omega wanted him to relax. Whatever the case was it always worried him on how much it would affect the Alpha lawyer.

Leaving the living room Sam went to put his files away when his phone rang. Picking it up he saw Charlie’s name. Swiping up he closed the bedroom door to hear what she had to say.

“Hey, Charlie. Anything?”

_“Oh yeah, you know how you said Castiel was a donor? Well, turns out the place he would go to had a guy there who was friends with Dan and get this the on the 14th of June two years ago several bags of Castiel’s blood were said to have gone to help people, but there are no records of them arriving at the hospital and two days later the apartment was filled with his blood. Enough to kill him two and a half times.”_

“Which means that the blood they found was Castiel’s, but it wasn’t from him being murdered.”

_“Exactly! Dude,” She said. “I think your Mate’s brother is still alive.”_

Which caused another problem.

“Thank you, Charlie, you’ve been a great help. I’ll call you if something else comes up.”

They hung up as Sam rubbed his face his stomach sinking. Castiel, if he were alive because for two years, the Novak family had no the Omega might still be alive, but in those two years if Dan had killed him no one would no. Rubbing the back of his head the Alpha let out a grumble of frustration.

“Where are you Castiel?”

* * *

“Where are you Castiel?” Jason called from the front door. “Dean’s here.”

Walking out from the kitchen with a tray of drinks Castiel set down the drinks. On the table were cooked ribeye steaks, scalloped potatoes, fresh warm homemade rolls, roasted carrots, onions, and broccoli and on the side was an apple pie.

Taking in a deep breath Dean sighed at the heavenly set. “It smells so damn good.”

“Castiel is the best cook,” The one thing Jason sounded proud of. After all, the Omega was his and this was one of the few things the idiot could do right. “Come in, sit down, and make yourself at home,”

“Thanks, I think I will,” Walking over he looked over all the food silently thanking God for blessing Cas with amazing talent. “Looks good Cas!”

“Thank you,” Walking over to stand next to Jason, he held his hands out to take the bag and coat. “I’ll be right back after I put this away,”

“So, Jason, how is the doctor world?” Dean asked sitting down. “Save any lives today?”

“A few where and there,” Jason sat down picking up the fork and started to eat. “So, that car is coming along well, I see.”

“Turns out they want me to auction it. Gonna check out the auction tomorrow see if they have some slots open next week.” Dean looked at his food before looking upstairs. It was rude for Jason to start eating without the person who spent hours cooking the food. Looking back, he realized that the other Alpha couldn't care less if his Omega was there. When Castiel came back sitting down Dean smiled. “Hey, there you are,”

Nodding Castiel didn’t start eating and it seemed Jason noticed. “Castiel, eat something,”

“Oh, right, sorry,” Nodding he reached down to start eating. “I hope you like it,”

Nodding Dean took a bite of the food. It was delicious as always Dean had to remind himself that fainting because of how good the food was and instead he tried to probe a few questions out of Jason.

Finding out quickly that Jason was a narcissistic asshole Dean had to hold his tongue. He noticed that Castiel didn’t engage in the conversation. Instead, he looked like he was daydreaming, off in his own world as he ate. And it shocked Dean how the Alpha tapped the empty beer bottle causing Castiel to snap out of his daydream.

It was like watching the Omega on autopilot mode. Seeing how he gathered up the bottles, didn’t even ask Dean if he was done, he was, but the way Cas so smoothly walked away and returned with more for them before sitting back down to eat his food once again.

That small motion may have looked like nothing, but Dean had seen it before with one of his father’s ex-girlfriends. Forced small talk, his inner Alpha growling wanting nothing more than to attack Jason he knew that if he tried then he wouldn’t be able to see Cas again and he had no evidence.

Taking his beer Dean took a long drink planning on help Casteil one way or another. The only thing the kept him from reaching over to

* * *

Three days later Balthazar was feeling better. His heat had finally passed, and he was going to go see that damn doctor. The suppressants should have been working, even with the blockers making them easier he shouldn’t have had such a bad heat and worse nothing to help him with other than his fingers.

Shaking his head, he got to the front desk to check out. He frowned seeing the Alpha as the desk sniffing the air. Her cheeks pinked a bit as she cleared her throat checking him out. When she handed him the paper, keys, and a receipt she tried to take a discreet deep silent sniff.

“I don’t like people sniffing at me,” He said and from the corner of his eye saw the Beta Manager turn around fast. He took the receipt and papers turning around feeling off from the bad heat. “Thanks.”

“Margo, come here please,”

So, what if she got in trouble? He was so sick of Alphas trying to scent him when he was just ut of a heat. One of the many reasons for scent blockers. Because they always tried to get close, a touch of even try to flirt with him. Worse he always seemed to attack knotheads who only wanted to screw him then take off.

Standing outside the hotel lobby he read the note from the mechanic that was working on his car. It seemed Dean had fixed up his flat tire and it was there at the hotel. Explained the car keys. Honestly, Balthazar had no idea when the Alpha had lifted the keys off of him. Walking down the parking lot he was glad to find his car there, new tire and all.

Opening it he slid into the car seeing another note there. Picking it up he opened it and couldn’t help but laugh.

_‘Put a spare in the trunk. Better safe than sorry. -D,’_

“Well, a good honest Alpha.” Nodding he put the note away in the glove compartment. “Whoever he marries will be damn lucky.”

Pulling out of the parking lot he planned on just heading home. The whole trip ruined and now all he wanted was a couple of days at home, by himself, maybe watch a movie, order in, maybe he’d go out the next day, who knew?

Rubbing his face, he thought about calling Dean. He should at least let him know that he wasn’t going to be around for the auction and to thank him again. Just to sell the car and send him the money. Driving down the street Balthazar turned on some music to keep his nerves calm.

Going down a path he saw a bus at the corner of the intersection block. It was picking up people and someone swiped their card getting on with a bag in their arm. Black hair, blue eyes that he’d know anywhere.

Eyes locked onto the person who started to head to the back of the bus, the doors closing, Balthazar lost his breath as the world slowed down. Heart-stopping sounds faded out. Gasping as the air left his body Balthazar's gray-blue eyes and mind made the connection.

“Cassie-?”

A loud sound of a car horn blaring followed by a hard slam and glass shattering was the last thing that Balthazar heard.


	7. Chapter 7

Getting off the bus Castiel walked down the street. He was glad that he found a bus book at the store. Rare as it was nowadays, but happy. Even more so when Jason had bought him a monthly bus pass. It worked out well since he had no idea where everything was.

Going to his house he paused seeing the car gone. Oh, right Dean said he was taking it to his shop in town because he couldn’t get a hold of the owner. Going inside he opened the door pausing as he sniffed the air.

Jason and his friends... Carl and Linda were there.

Walking carefully, he could hear them talk in the dining room about something. Jason looked at him and waved him away. Happy with that Castiel hurried to go put away the cleaning supplies he had just bought before heading to the kitchen. Grabbing them drinks he brought them over setting them down and passing them out.

“I’m telling you, it’s a good thing we got here,” Linda growled. “Why the hell should we leave in a few months?”

“Good or not, we need to keep moving,” Carl grabbed the beer out of the Omega’s hand before it could be set down. He glared at Jason. “You know it’s dangerous,”

“We have time; besides, we’re waiting for our new identities,” Snapping his fingers Jason didn’t even bother to look at his Omega. “Food. Now.”

“Well, it would be easier if we didn’t have an extra person to take with us, let alone some dumbass,” Linda growled pointing at Jason. “Who keeps forgetting it's cover name.”

“No one is going to remember a dead bitch.” Jason snarled back at her. “Now, the fake death worked before-”

“I still say you leave him here,” Waving his hand Carl shook his head. “You can get plenty of Omegas anywhere.”

“Plenty,” Nodding Linda agreed. “And maybe next time find one who doesn’t have a family.”

“I didn’t know,” Jason growled

“Because you were thinking with your, knot, not your head!”

They started to yell at each other. Castiel could hear them from the kitchen. Words still hurt his soul. Maybe he was used to it or it didn’t matter anymore. It wasn’t the first time they talked about leaving him behind or killing him off.

As the fighting continued Castiel felt a pain in his lower abdomen. The last few days his heat was pulling at him. Whatever had set it off he had no idea. There wasn’t anything that crossed his mind that would have done it. Forcing himself back to his task he cooked them up some late brunch. Serving Jason, first, he came back with the other two plates setting them down.

Leaving to go clean something Castiel saw he forgot to give the receipt to Jason for the cleaning supplies he had gotten. Grabbing it he almost made it back when he was heard Jason say low, so no one else but the other two alphas would hear him.

“Fine. After we get the papers, we’ll kill the bitch and head out to the country.”

“Fucking finally,”

“Amen.”

* * *

Adam was glaring at his brother. The tall Alpha glared back as they both eyed each other slowly. Looking down Adam was trying to make a choice on whether or not he should make a move.

Reaching down he made a move.

Sam flipped his card over. “ACE! Ha!”

“What?! No!” Adam slouched back. “How are you so good at War?!”

“Adam, it's a game of chance,” Laughing Sam turned over the cards while whistling. “If I had chosen any other cards would have gotten my Ace.”

Groaning they moved the cards around so they could continue playing. As they did Jack came over with some drinks. Adam sat up fast blushing a little taking one glass with a grin.

“Thanks, Jack, you didn’t have to do that,”

“It’s alright, I wanted to,” Jack smiled.

“Thank you,” Taking it Sam took a drink. “Mm, this is good,”

“Aw, thank you,” Turning away Jack went back to get his own drink. He looked at his phone frowning. “Uncle Jimmy isn’t home yet. Do you think he’s okay?”

“He should have been here,” Picking up his own phone Sam checked the time seeing it was almost half an hour since Jimmy should have been home, even if he were late, he’d always called or text. “Hold on, let me call him.”

Turning around Sam got up to call Jimmy’s phone. He put his hand over his cards because he could tell Adam was tempted to look at them. The other blond gave him a look before getting up to go see what Jack was up to in the kitchen. The plan backfired because Jack handed him a knife to start cutting the onions.

The phone rang until it got to voicemail.

Hanging up he called again this time Jimmy picked up sounding upset. Leaving the table, he headed to the back room.

“What happened?”

_“I... it's my brother he got into a car accident,” Jimmy sniffled. “he’s at a hospital and Michael and Lucifer are going to head over while Gabe picks me up. I just, couldn’t drive and didn’t notice the time- Sorry, I should have called you,”_

“Babe, no, listen, you don’t worry about that. You got to be with your brother, uh, do you need a bag or something I can pack for you or anything?” Worry filled him because Jimmy didn’t sound alright. “I can bring it over or go get you and bring you home. What do you want to do?”

_“Gabriel’s going to bring me home, tomorrow can you come get my car? My boss said it can stay, but I just need to get to that hospital. He’s in surgery and- Oh god,”_

“Shh, it’s going to be okay, listen, I’ll stay on the line with you until your brother shows up, then I’ll pack your bag and make calls tomorrow for work and email your professors.” Rubbing his head Sam wished he could hold his mate. “I’m right here, okay? I’m not going anywhere,”

Jimmy sobbed.

* * *

“Yeah, thanks, Bobby.” Dean sighed. “Sorry, I didn’t know. Well, I’ll hold on to Balthazar’s money until he wakes up or his brothers come by. Hey, so you said they knew Sam?”

“Yes, you idjit. Remember I told you, Sam’s told you, hell we all told you.”

“Told me what again…?”

“… Sam is dating his youngest brother… which is why I called you because I knew them.”

“Hey, where’s the trust?” Dean frowned he looked out his window seeing Castiel heading out of the house and to the backyard looking upset. “Hey, listen, I need to go, but call me if you get an update,”

Hanging up he frowned walking over to the window watching as the Omega started to pace in a circle in the yard looking terribly upset. Dean wasn’t close enough to sniff his scent out, but he had a feeling if he were close enough the scent would have been flared up in nervousness and fear.

Frowning Dean moved to another window to see if he could spot Jason’s car and sure enough it was there. What the hell was he doing home early? Suddenly a twinge of worry sparked in his stomach.

What if Jason had found the tablet?

Frowning Dean headed downstairs to go make up an excuse to see what kind of a mood Jason was in. After was the was a couple had ‘missed’ the block party, the Alpha’s saying that they were going out of town to visit family. The car had left, Jason with it, but Dean had been texting Cas all the time he was gone.

The only time that Cas texted Dean was when Jason wasn’t home, and he had seen the lights go on and off at night meaning that the Alpha had left Castiel alone at the house with strict orders not to go out or talk to anyone. He damn well knew he seen the Anders go over knocking on the door only for no one to answer, but that night he could see a little light on while Cas watched a show or a movie.

Going next door, Dean was about to knock on the door when he realized that something smelt off. Two scents he had never picked up before there. Giving off aggravations and instincts to fight.

Backing away Dean paused.

Going back to his house he pulled out his phone again.

“Hey, Jason! Look I’m really in a bind and promised that I’d make this family member a meal since their super sick and I’m gotta get this thing done for work, so I was wondering if I can borrow Castiel? Just to help me get this meal cooked and done and to make it up to you I’ll send over dinner. How about a pack of eighty wings, a case of beer, and something sweet?”

There was a long pause as Dean listened hearing Jason’s voice out the back yard calling the Omega. A second later the Alpha came back on the line to inform him that his Omega would be over soon.

“Thanks, man, and I’ll send him back in a few hours,” There was some more talking between. “Well, sadly I don’t know how to make pie. How about you? Yeah? Damn. I’ll throw in an extra case of beer. Nah, man got paid good to get this car done and I sold two more this week. Yeah, no I see him. Talk to you later, Buddy,”

Walking across the way Castiel had brought over his apron and a mixing bowl that Dean had to cover his mouth to keep him from grinning like an idiot.

He was so cute, damn!

“Hey, Cas, come on in,”

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel relaxed walking into the house. He set the bowl down. “I was told you need help cooking?”

“Nope, I just thought we could hang out,” Dean waved him over as he locked the door. “I kind of told a lie. Jason seemed busy and I offered to get him some food. Come on, sit down, and relax. I’ll get them food and get us some food.”

“What if Jason asks why I’m not cooking?”

“We’ll say it’s for them, not for us, alright,” Dean took the mixing bowl from Cas, setting it aside. “Come on, we can check out a new movie or an old movie like… uh the titanic.”

“My brother hates that movie.”

“You have a brother?”

“I have five brothers,”

“Wow, I only have two,” Moving to his laptop he opened it. “Alright, what do you want to eat?”

Looking up thinking Castiel sat down slowly. “Can we get pizza? Please?”

“Pizza it is!”

* * *

Hours later, Castiel had fallen asleep on the couch. Dean was working on the last of his car part order. He got up hearing some sounds from next door. Walking over to the windows he watched as two Alphas stumbling about laughing loudly. Clearly drunk. Damn when he said make the drinks strong, he didn’t know how strong and the dumbasses got into their cars.

Almost five minutes later when the cars didn’t move Dean looked back at the Omega sound asleep, before leaving the house to go make sure they were okay and that he didn’t kill them.

Instead of dead bodies, he found the two alphas passed out, snoring away. Not dead. That was a good sign. Walking away to go to the front door seeing it opened Dean headed inside and looked around.

“Jason?” Not hearing anything Dean frowned. “Yo, Jason! You in here?”

Still hearing nothing Dean frowned.

Hearing a car driving off Dean rushed outside to see Jason’s car leaving, swerving as it did so. What the hell? Frowning he rubbed his face before freezing.

No.

He didn’t!

Running back to the house Dean almost slammed his door opened rushing to his living room worried that Jason had grabbed Castiel. Sliding in he had a moment where he lost his breath.

Cas was still sound asleep curled up on the couch with a blanket over him.

Sighing in relief Dean looked back at the door. Walking over he locked his door before locking up the rest of his house decided that he didn’t want Cas anywhere near a drunken Jason.

Looking back over he decided that the couch wasn’t too comfortable. Going over he carefully picked up Castiel before heading upstairs. He paused sniffing the scent of the other.

“Oh no.”

Another Omega in heat? IN less than four days?! Great! But it wasn’t that strong. Maybe Cas had small heats. Taking him up to one of the guest rooms he laid the omega on the bed covering him. Castiel rolled over curling into the sheets.

“Yeah, you gonna need water and snacks,” Dean rubbed the back of his head sighing deeply. “Two omegas in heat and I still ain’t getting laid…”

* * *

_“You are such a spoiled ass brat!”_

_“Yeah, yeah, keep, bitching Michael!”_

_“Stop fighting!”_

_“No, no, no, don’t look at them, look at the tv,” Balthazar said grabbing the remote so he could turn the TV louder. He moved the twin’s heads to look back at the show trying to keep them from watching the two idiots fighting. “Keep an eye on the tv,”_

_“Why are they fighting?” Jimmy asked trying to look back again._

_“Turn around, while I get your cereal.”_

_“I’m tired of cereal,” Castiel sighed. “Can we have something else, please?”_

_“Yeah! All we eat is cereal!” Jimmy complained adding to the noise that was going on in the background. “Please, can’t we have eggs or pancakes? Something that’s not in a bowl?”_

_Frustration filling out the young Omega’s body Balthazar felt a pang of guilt. It’s not like he just wanted to give them cereal, but hell he had to get them to the bus because it didn’t look like they were getting a ride._

_“How about I’ll make us breakfast for dinner?” He tried to reason. “But only if you two eat cereal,”_

_They whined but once he got the bowls of cereals were ready his brothers and took them. Sighing he looked up hearing the echoes of those idiots screaming upstairs at each other as well as no one doing anything to stop._

_“If I knew how loud all of you would be, I would have made the house soundproof,”_

_Looking over Balthazar frowned at his mother. “Or you could go tell them to shut the hell up,”_

_Gasping came from one of the kids, he was sure it was Cassie, but he was stressed out. Their mom just came down fixing up her bag, walking over to the coffee pot only to find no coffee._

_“Why is there no coffee?”_

_“Because despite all this money, we don’t have a maid,” Waving his hand around the blond Omega moved over pulling out the pink and yellow papers. “You need to sign these.”_

_“What’s this?” She took them, handing him the coffee pot. “Make some coffee,”_

_“It’s to renew the kid’s food cards.” He watched her as she got a look of confusion on her face. “SO, they can eat lunch and not starve, Mother.”_

_“Oh, right,” Grabbing a pen she signed off them, going through each paper only writing down her name. “Why are there so many,”_

_“Well, I and the others enjoy lunch too,” Shoving the pot under the faucet he rubbed his eyes wishing he had gotten at least a few more hours of sleep. “By the way where is Dad?”_

_“Oh, he’s left to a meeting somewhere in New York.”_

_“Nice of him to mention it,” Putting the water in the maker he stared at her as she ignored the twins completely even though they were trying to get her attention. When Cassie tried to tug on her shirt, she glared at him. “Jimmy, stop that!”_

_“Castiel,” He deadpanned looking her in the eyes. She looked back as Castiel came over arms up. Scooping up the six-year-old he held him close. “This is Cassie, Jimmy is on your other side.”_

_“Oh, well, they are twins.” Shaking head hand in the air as if shooing something away. “Completely the same.”_

_“No, they’re not,” Rolling his eyes he heard a loud scream of ‘I hate you!’ followed by a slam upstairs. “Are you going to do anything about that?”_

_“I don’t have time,” She grabbed her bag. “Well, I’m off. I’ll pick up some coffee on the way.”_

_“Mother!” He called loudly. She turned to glare at him as he held up his phone. “It’s Monday.”_

_She sighed deeply holding up her phone making a face at it like she couldn’t be bothered. A small Bing from his phone, the money being deposited, and Balthazar gave her a forced sweet smile._

_“Happy?”_

_“Yes, the money to pay the bills while you and Daddy are gone will help a lot.”_

_“Make sure you pay gardener!” the clinking of her shoes sounded as she left._

_Groaning he looked over at the coffee machine as it started to make the coffee. Reaching over he flipped it off. Setting Castiel down he grabbed the papers looking them over. Tucking three into his backpack, grabbed his phone, and started to help the twins with their shoes._

_“Where are you going?”_

_Looking up Balthazar raised an eyebrow. “I’m taking the kids to school.”_

_“Ah, well, come on, let’s go, I’ll give ya a ride,” Lucifer smiled running his hands across the counter. “Besides, I gotta stop by the store and get more boxes. Big ass Michael ruined my other ones.”_

_“Moving not going as well as you planned?”_

_“Saying yes to Michael to help me move out was a mistake,”_

_“Oh, well, anyone could have told you that,” Standing up he took the twin's hands looking at the time. “But I’ll take you up on that ride.”_

_“Let’s go then! Oh, hey is there coffee?”_

_“No, let’s go!”_

* * *

Pain.

Oh motherfuc-

Everything hurt!

Eyes slowly opening Balthazar's vision was blurry, to say the least. Eyes slowly blinking trying to clear the fog of what was going on. It felt cool, the smell of saline hung in the air while a beeping sound was off to the side.

Head throbbing the blond turned his head slowly to see two of his brothers there, Michael in a chair, Lucifer in the hospital recliner, huh, he must have claimed it first, both out.

“Hey,” He called his voice cracking. It sounded horse. “Hey… hey, what happened…?”

Eyes opening Michael sat up fast. “Balthazar! How are you feeling?”

“…Sore,” Eyes closing he sighed deeply. “In a lot of pain…”

“You were in a car accident,” Michael got up shaking Lucifer awake, and headed out the door. “I’ll get the doctor,”

“Get me something for pain,” He called after. Groaning he looked at Lucifer who looked tired. “What’s wrong?”

“Well, we thought we lost you for a while. You were pretty banged up and kind of fell into a coma for a few days,”

“I what?” Frowning Balthazar tried to think back. “Wait, wait… no, I was coming home. How did I crash?”

“You ran a red light,” Taking over Michael’s chair Lucifer sighed. “There was a camera, those ones that take pictures and it catches you running a red light, someone in a van hit you on the passenger side. Lucky too, because who knows what would have happened if it had been the driver’s side.”

“Accident...?”

“Doctor says you were just out of heat. From what Gabe told us sounded like it was messing with your head since it was so bad.”

“Balthazar!” A voice called in shock, soon someone was on his side hugging him. “You’re awake!”

“Ow, ow, ow,” Balthazar gasped but hugged Jack all the same. “Deary, I’m in pain, but thank you,”

Moving back Jack rubbed his eyes. They had started to sting again even after all that crying he had done in the last few days. Jimmy and him and headed to the cafeteria to get something to eat only to come back to find that Michael was talking to the doctor about his uncle waking up.

“I was so worried,”

“I’m sorry, I guess my mind was…” Eyes flashed in pain. “Distracted. I’m sorry to have worried all of you,”

“No, don’t be it can happen to anyone,” Jimmy hugged him gently before sitting down. The relief that his brother was awake had set aside the worse fears. “We were so worried. Even Michael and Lucifer were getting along.”

“No, we weren’t,” Lucifer said quickly. “Just ignore him.”

“They did,” Jack betrayed him before whispering. “They bonded over you in surgery. Even cried.”

“That is not true! Take it back!”

“I miss my coma already,” Chuckling that turned into a gasp Balthazar groaned as the pain flared. “Alright, laughing is off the table. When can I go home?”

“We don’t know,” The voice belonged to the doctor who walked in with Michael, the Alpha had a laptop with him over the patient file. “Sustained a fractured left arm, collapsed lung, we got that fixed, concussion to the head which led to coma, and deep bruising on your left side and back. We want to keep you for a few days and from if you’re doing better by then we can get you home.”

“Joy,” The blond sighed. “Can someone please give me something for pain or put me back in a coma?”

“The nurse will be here with it shortly,” The doctor smiled. “I’ll be back this evening to check on you-”

“No Alphas,” Balthazar got out, eyes closing. "No, Alphas, please,”

“Of course, I’ll find someone to check on you later,”

“Still scared of Alphas?” Lucifer asked and growled when he was hauled out of the chair by Michael. “Ass.”

“Didn’t say that,” Balthazar licked his lips. “Jimmy, can you ask if I can have water?”

“Sure, I’ll be right back,”

“Thank you,” He blinked as the Omega left. “I wasn’t done- never mind, Jack, can you go ask if I can eat something? I’m starving,”

Nodding Jack went to go follow Jimmy, trying to catch up since his Uncle had taken off so fast. Once they were gone Balthazar looked at the two. They looked like they wanted to start bugging each other. They better damn well not be because he was worn out.

“Hey, bro,” Gabriel came walking into the room with fast food in his hands. He looked relieved to see him awake. “I got Michael’s call, while on a food run, how do you feel?”

“Like death.”

“Awesome, hey, can you have fried chicken?”

Frowning Balthazar shook his head. “I have no idea… I just want to get home so I can call my doctor.”

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“Ah,” He held up his hand to stop all of them from jumping up, at least it was good to know when things came from push to shove, they’d be there. “When I got into that crash, I think, well, my heat made me see things,”

“Like what?”

“I thought I saw Cassie getting on a bus,” Gulping a pain in his heart and throat he shook his head. “He seemed so real and next thing I know I’m waking up here.”

There was silence in the room. The loss of Castiel had been hard. Why wouldn’t it be? When someone in your family is murder it hit hard. Like movies or shows it felt off and unreal until they had tracked down Dan’s new apartment. If anything, they had taken it hard.

Growing, years later, accepting the past, that nothing could change, so the shock of seeing- no, it wasn’t real. Whatever Balthazar had seen was just a Hallucinations his mind had made up thanks to the violent heat. One that hadn’t happened in so long he nearly forgot about it.

“You want something, anything? Gum, soda, hell, tequila?” Lucifer asked.

“Lucifer.” Michael glared. Turning back, he looked at the other. “We’ll be here for you.”

“Aww, all of you are sweet, but I don’t think I can take it if you all are fighting,”

“I told you,” Gabriel half sang. “I bet that’s what woke him up,”

Frowning Balthazar was relieved when the nurse came in with some pain killers taking away everything. At least it lulled him into asleep while he was vagally aware of the older two of his family bickering in whispers.

Ah, some things would never change.

Those bastards.

* * *

It had been almost five days since anyone had seen or heard from Jason.

After Castiel had woken up he panicked at his small heat. Dean was outside when the Omega came running out looking at him startled before bolting it to the house.

Meanwhile, Dean was telling himself not to sniff the air, not to sniff the air but damn it he did. It was the best scent he had ever picked up. Heart beating fast, butterflies going nuts in his stomach he had to take a step back to remind himself on how inappropriate it was.

Damn if Bobby were here, he was sure the man would have smacked him upside the head.

That had been almost five days ago.

Now Dean was fixing up a new car, watching as Castiel swept the porch while looking around. Ever since Jason had taken off Dean hadn't heard anything from the Alpha.

Which was saying something because he was sure that he was the only one that had Jason’s phone number. As much as he was happy that the man was gone Dean damn well hoping that the other Alpha was so drunk, he had driven off a cliff and was gone for good, he still had to try.

To make sure he was dead, of course.

“Hey, Jason, it’s me, again, call me back,” Hanging up again Dean decided to walk over to the house as Castiel looked up. “Hey, everything alright?”

“I think so?”

“Cas.”

“Um. No.” Biting his lip Castiel looked around for a second before looking up at Dean’s green eyes. “Have you’ve seen Jason?”

“No, I was just going to ask you,” Things were looking up now. “Any idea where he would have gone?”

Shaking his head Castiel bit his lip. “He’s never been gone this long.”

“You want to call him?” Holding out his phone he saw as the Omega paused before he slowly frowned. “You… don’t know his number do you?”

Shaking his head Castiel looked down.

“Hey, how about I go and see if anyone been checked into the hospital? That way we’ll know,” Dean offered, even if he didn’t want to. He was more pissed that Jason didn't even let him know his damn number. “I’ll come by tonight if I find anything,”

“Thank you, Dean,” Smiling a little the Omega looked up at him. “Thank you for letting me stay the night the other day. I was stressed and wore myself out,”

“Hey, no problem,”

* * *

“Hey, Dean,” Sam answered as he waited at the police station. He was trying to find something out, so he set up an appointment to meet with the detective who had worked on the case. “And sorry, but I don’t have a lot of time.”

_“Sam, I got a problem.”_

“What? Are you okay?!”

_“Yes. I’m physically alright.”_

“Dean…”

_“I brought home an Omega.”_

“Okay, that’s good,”

_“The neighbor I hate, his Omega.”_

“DEAN.” Rubbing his face Sam sighed deeply. “Why.”

_“Hey, look it’s not what it looks like. I spent all evening looking up his mate, the damn Alpha got dead-ass drunk, drove to a police station, apparently pissed on one of their cars, and punched one of their Omega officers.”_

Sam waited. “And your first instinct was to take his mate home?!”

_“No, actually, I looked him up, saw his ugly mug shot, this guy was way more wasted they the beer I sent over, but I called the jail and he’s been booked for a little over two months.”_

“Dean doesn’t explain why you brought his Omega home.”

_“Because the guy is an asshole, and he treats the so-called ‘love of his life’ worse than trash.”_

“Are you growling?” Sam frowned. Looking up he saw someone waving at him and he stood up quickly. “Hey, I gotta go, but listen call me later alright?”

_“I’ll be here, you call me, besides, I’m freaking out here man, that sweet Omega is not only making me food, but he’s also fixing my old leather jacket.”_

“I thought they said no one could fix that,”

_“Yeah, well, he’s a miracle worker, sue me, I want him, Sam, I want him.”_

“Dean, I’ll call you back,”

_“No, wait-”_

* * *

  
“Sam? Sammy?!” Cursing under his breath Dean hung up sighing. Walking back outside to work on the car he glanced over, the house was locked up, Castiel having brought over very few things. “Damn, what am I gonna do…”

“Dean, what do you want for dinner?”

Looking over he saw the omega standing there, hands twisting into his apron looking nervous. It hit him that Castiel while being able to open up to Dean for a little while was still very nervous not knowing how most Alphas acted.

“Well, what do you feel like having?” Dean asked nodding. “I’d like to try something you love eating,”

“Really?” There was hope there. A pink tinge drifted up to his cheek as Castiel turned away. “I-I’ll make something I used to eat,”

“Awesome!” Clapping his hands together he grinned. “Let me know if you need help. I can cut up stuff or whatever,”

Freezing Castiel looked back before looking back in the house a few times and Dean. “Help me?”

It came out as a question. Keeping from wanted to snack Jason’s neck Dean looked back at the car. It didn’t need to be done today, so he had time. Walking into the house watching as the Omega moved over still looking confused about what was going on.

Washing up, Dean dried off his hands. “Okay, tell me what you want me to do?”

“…Cut the bell peppers?”

“On it,”

Staring at him for a short while Castiel moved to start the rest of the food heart beating a little fast, he took in a silent deep breath enjoying Dean's comforting scent. He was fairly happy to be able to stay at Dean’s while Jason was away. It gave him time to figure out what to do before the Alpha came back.

When he had come home and gone through the small heat without Jason coming back to force him into bed he had hoped that the man wasn’t coming back at all. Not with their planning his murder. The other two had taken off fast which left him fearful of being left alone.

So, when Dean had found out that Jason had not only got drunk but had taken a few Oxycodone pills, it made sense. Sadly, they didn’t have his real name, which means he had only a few months to find where Jason hid the money and take off.

Luckily Dean had offered him to stay with him until Jason got back. Saying yes was a survival tactic. Guilt filled Castiel, but he needed somewhere safe. Dean was safe. And kind. Made him feel like a person again.

That made it worse.

Because he was just using Dean until he could run far, hide, just vanish. Even though he wanted to go home, go see his family there was no way they’d see him. With everything that happened, what he did to Elias, there was no way they’d ever want to hear or see from him again.

* * *

Sitting in a car a house down Carl took a long drag of his cigarette. “Nah, looking at them right now, Dan. Looks like your little bitch ran right to your neighbor’s house.”

A dark growl was the only reply.


	8. Chapter 8

Eating dinner Balthazar sighed gladly he could at least have some normal food. More so that he was allowed some take-out than hospital food. Since he was going to be stuck for a few days, Lucifer had stayed while the other four went home.

Michael had to get back to his family, his work, and then he planned on maybe coming back. Jimmy had exams so he forced him to go and to take Jack home. Besides, he thought it was silly to have the young Omega there and plus school was important.

Gabriel however had taken off fast. His Boss not wanting to give him any more time off. What in the world did his brother do to piss off that damn beta? Either case he had waved him off.

Looking over he watched Lucifer rub his neck again. For the fifth time in less than forty minutes. Frowning Balthazar took another bite of his food keeping a small eye on the Alpha who was barely eating. Which was odd since it had been Luci who had gone out to pick from one of his all-time favorite places.

“Something wrong, Luci?” Balthazar finally asked. He watched as the older male looked at him, shook his head, scratching at his left side of his neck again. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure, I mean, I wish they put more cheese in this burger, but ah, they were busy, so it’s alright,” The blond took another bite. “I can kill them tomorrow when I get coffee or something,”

“Uh-huh,” Taking a slow bite he paused frowning. “Luci, why are you scratching at your mating gland so much?”

“Something bit me, and it won’t stop itching,” He whined rubbing it harder. “It’s driving me crazy,”

“They have a hospital pharmacy, right? Go see If they sell cooling packs. That mechanic I told you about? He had some, they really helped out,” Picking up his fries the blond ate them happily. “Go see if they have any.”

“Alright,” He got up and set his food down. Walking away he pointed at his brother with raised eyebrows. “I know how many fries I have, don’t touch them,”

“I can’t even sit up all the way, don’t worry your fries are safe,” Smiling Blathazar waited for him to leave. “Okay, he is up to something…”

Eating his food while thinking about it, the Omega looked back at the other's food, then at the door. From what he knew Lucifer wasn’t seeing anyone. Hell, his brother was very, and he meant active, and when telling them if he was seeing someone even if it meant for a week or a few months. The longest one he knew of was maybe, a strong maybe, a year.

Not that he didn’t believe Lucifer could ever have a stable one, it was more so because, like him, they always found bad people to fall in love with. Looking up when the older one came back in, he looked at his phone. Damn, he had spaced out that long? No way, the damn stupid coma was messing with him.

“Find them?”

“Yep, got a whole box,” Pulling one out, Lucifer tossed the box pulling the patch out. Fighting with the plastic cover he managed to get it off and finally putting it over his neck. “Ahh, better,”

“I can’t smell anything,” Balthazar commented picking up his drink. “No, rut, so why is your gland hurting?”

“I had mine, it was over right before we heard you were in the hospital,” Rubbing the patch he winces. “It’s not a rut coming on,”

Staring Balthazar took a long sip of his soda, eyes wide a smile curling on his lips. “Luci, do you have a lover you haven’t told us about?”

“Uh, yeah, and no I don’t want to talk about it,” Taking a big bite of his food he ignores the look of the questions that Balthazar wanted to say. “This a good movie, huh?”

“Forget the movie, who marked you as theirs?” Now he needed to know. Already wanting all the details, the gossip, okay maybe not the details, that was his brother who the hell had him looking so nervous. “Do I know him?”

“Does it matter? It’s not like he’s going to come through the door or anything,”

Almost like God loved to mess with him there was a knock on the door. Both turned to look. There was a tall man there, maybe six foot four or five, Balthazar couldn’t say for sure, broad, with a gruff handsomeness to him that made him pause.

“I found the right room,” The man moved to place a small vase of flowers down on the tray. “I heard what happened,”

“Darius?” Sitting up fast Lucifer was stunned. “What are you doing here?”

“You…” Balthazar took a moment to think back on who this Alpha was because he damn while knew he recognized him from somewhere. Looking at his brother who was fidgeting with his hands, a nervous habit he always had, the Omega turned back to look at the tall “I met you before but where?”

“I’m one of the partners at Eden Industries.” The Alpha grinned. “Darius Henderson, it’s good to meet you again despite the circumstances,”

“Nice to meet you again,” A firm handshake was given, with dark brown eyes and had an extraordinarily strong, steady sent to him, that somehow wasn’t overbearing. Balthazar smiled still not sure if he should be worried about this Alpha or not. “Sorry, if I can’t remember you. Kind of went into a coma,”

“No, it’s perfectly alright. Lucifer told me; I came over once I was done ina meeting.”

“To see me?” That made no sense. Even if he had met Darius here and there that was hardly a cause to run to another state to visit someone, they met once or twice at Michael’s company. He knew there were three CEO partners there but recalling them was leaving a huge blank on his mind except for his brother of course. “How sweet,”

Crap, did he sleep with him?

Balthazar would think that he’d remember that because the man was very handsome.

“Of course, besides, I can take a few days off for Lucifer.” Darius turned around to the other Alpha who was smiling and looking up like he was completing the world. “I got us a very nice hotel down the road, I’ll go check-in and be back,”

“Thank you,” Lucifer let out a nervous laugh. “Uh, Balt, buddy, be right back, Darius, can you come with me for a few minutes, I need to talk to you.”

“Oh my god,” Balthazar's eyes watched them leave as it clicked into his head. It was no secret that Lucifer like both Omega and Alphas, he cared extraordinarily little for Beta, but to each their own, but he was seeing someone?! Someone who he kept secret?! Wait! Reaching over to grab his phone. “No way, it can’t be,”

Going into all his apps, looking for anything on a new lover, Balthazar couldn’t find any sign on Lucifer’s accounts which was strange because the Alpha posted anything from getting a cup of coffee to after-sex glow, and yet there was nothing! Looking up when Lucifer came back in look red and embarrassed.

“You’re seeing Darius?”

“…Yep. Uh, for about six months now,” Poking at the wall not wanting to talk about it he reached up scratching at the patch. “We kind of met at one of Michael’s company parties and welp, things happen.”

“Wait, hold on,” Hand up to try to make sense the Omega shook his head. “Why hide it?”

“Well, you saw him…” Shrugging his shoulders. “What would Michael think?”

“Lucifer, no one cares if he’s black. I’m simply happy you found someone- “

“Bla- What?! No, Balthazar, god, it’s not that,”

“Then what?”

“He’s an Alpha.”

“And?”

“And he works at Eden Inc.”

“And?”

"He works with Micheal."

"And?"

Shrugging again Lucifer rubbed the back of his neck. “Nah, it’s stupid, never mind,”

“Wait, hey, come on,” Waving him over Balthazar tried to sit up more. “Talk to me, why would it matter if he’s an Alpha? You know we don’t care about that,”

“Well, you know how I took off years ago?”

“Yeah, you took off, didn’t know you had a kid, and then came back.”

“Well, it was more than just taking off,” Sighing Lucifer rubbed his patch again grumbling. “This thing is so damn itchy- why are you smiling?!”

Looking smug Balthazar chuckled. “You two bonded?”

“Why, would you like all the sexy details?”

“I have no idea. I’m high enough, so maybe,” Sitting back Balthazar patted the bed. “Come on, you never talked about the fight you had before you ran away. Tell me all about it.”

“Are you high enough to forget?”

“Hm, we’ll find out,” Getting comfortable he smiled at his brother. “Tell me all about the love of your life.”

“That’s too strong of a line.”

“Is it not true then?”

“Shut up, and I’m gonna go for a walk or something.” Turning around he paused walking back over hands on his hips sighing out his nose. “But you’re not wrong. Welp, that was enough bonding, see ya,”

“Wait come back, I’m high enough to hear all sexy secrets!”

* * *

Sliding on his leather jacket Dean was amazed. He was stunned that Castiel had somehow managed to fix it. If he told anyone it was the same jacket, they’d call him a liar. He had no idea what the Omega did, but it was like there was never a tear in it in the first place.

“Do you like it?”

“Like it? Cas, I could kiss you,” Dean didn’t seem to hear himself because he was so busy looking in the mirror turning and moving this way and that way to look as much as he could at his favorite piece of clothing. “Damn, I missed this baby.”

Blushing Castiel had to walk away headed to the guest room where was staying. Putting the sewing kit away he took a moment to calm down his beating heart. Looking around the room he took a moment to breath

“Hey, Cas!”

“Yes, Dean?”

“I was thinking, you wanna go see a movie or something?” Walking into the room. “There’s a new one that just came out, the one we saw the trailer too earlier, you wanna go see it?”

“What about dinner?”

“Hey, I’ll buy us some dinner, come on, let’s go have some fun!” Grinning Dean moved back out of the room. Ever since Cas had moved in, he had been very hesitant about leaving his own home because he was constantly worried that Jason would do somehow do something to Cas. “Come on, get ready, I’ll go check out the movies times,”

“I, uh, haven’t’ been out in a while, I don’t,” Castiel paused. “I’ll get ready,”

“Yes! Oh, meet me downstairs when you're done!”

Turning around Castiel looked at his bag. He just had whatever Jason brought home. Looking through the bag for something at least nice to wear he pulled out a semi-nice outfit. He sighed though remember years ago when he got dressed up for double dates.

Jimmy had gotten them dates, hounding him until he said yes. After an hour of shopping for clothes had the other had been happy with their new wardrobe? Running up their Dad’s card, while guilting their parents.

Going to go change he investigated the mirror.

What was his family doing?

Did they miss him?

Castiel wondered very rarely since it hurt to think about them. Eyes stinging he shook his head before putting his hand on his stomach. More cramps? But the small heat had been over a little while ago. Maybe it was all the stress? It could have been that. With murder hanging in the air.

“Hey, Cas!”

“Yes?!” Jumping the Omega backed up hearing the voice call up. "Dean?"

“It’s gonna be cold out! I got an extra jacket down here for you!”

“…. Thank you!”

Gulping Castiel quickly put his clothes back in the bag before rushing downstairs. He saw Dean on the phone. He thought about leaving to give the man some privacy, but the Alpha saw him and waved however over holding out a jacket. Taking it Castiel looked at it. It was long and heavy.

“I can ask, Benny,” Dean said as he rumbled through the coat closet finding some gloves that he handed to the Omega. “Uh, yeah let’s not talk about that right now. Because I’m going out. No! Alright, yes, the same one, but hey, let me know if you stop by in town, I’d love to see you. Yeah, alright Sammy, talk to you later,”

“Sammy?” Castiel asked slipping the gloves on. He blushed when Dean reached over to help him fix the top of the coat. “Thank you, Dean,”

“My brother, yeah. Hey, I can’t let you go out there and freeze,” Chuckling Dean switched out his jacket. Hell, if he were going to take his amazing newly fixed jacket out, he’d save it for later. Grabbing another jacket, he was willing to risk losing it. Dean pulled it out before opening the door. “So, I have a question for you,”

“Yes?” Castiel walked out into the cool air, still warm from the heaviness of the jacket, he pulled it close, it was one size too big, but it was warm, and it smelled like Dean. “What is it?”

“You ever been dancing?”

“Um, not in a while.”

“Well, I got a surprise for you, Cas,”

* * *

The music was playing, the smell of food was everywhere, people chattering, singing, dancing, it was amazing. Castiel felt a bundle of nerves making him shiver from seeing it all. This was something he missed before he met Jason and it was like walking back in time.

It had been such a long time since he had gone anywhere for fun that he had to lean close to Dean feeling a bit overwhelmed. An arm came around him holding him close to the Alpha’s side calming him.

“What do you think?”

A smile pulled at his face as Castiel bit his lip slightly. “I like it. Uh, it’s been a while since I’ve done this. Can we eat first?”

Nodding Dean pulled the Omega along to a part of the place where they had tables facing out so people could watch others dancing and eat until they were ready to go join them. Helping Cas to the table he offered to take his coat, watching the small, confused look he had on before pulling out a chair.Slowly the Omega sat down.

Seriously Dean was going to punch Jason.

“Alright, I’m gonna get a bacon cheeseburger, what’ca want?”

“Um,” Looking at the menu he picked it up slowly. “Can I have a burger too?”

“You can have whatever you want,” Dean leaned back. “How about a couple of beers?”

“Is that why we took an uber?”

“Yep. Not driving Baby while drinking, or being a dumbass about it,” He grinned when the waiter came by to take their orders, Dean had ordered them a few drinks while they waited for their food. Picking up one of the beers he offered on to Cas who took it looking unsure. “What’s wrong?”

“I never drank before,” Taking it Castiel hummed. When Dean looked like he was getting mad he held up his hand, hearing him curse Jason's name. “My family is, well, was, religious. I know the others drank but not us,”

“Us?”

“I had another brother who never drank,” Looking at it Castiel paused. Jason was planning on killing him. What was the harm of trying it before he either escaped or died? “I can try it.”

“Only if you want too,” Reaching over Dean popped the lid off. “There you go,”

Looking at it Castiel took a big swing, gasping and hacking. swallowing half of it and he spit the rest out hearing Dean’s laughter before a napkin was on his mouth and tongue and he shook his head as he tried to get the taste off.

“Gross!”

“I got you,” Dean laughed still trying to help the Omega out. Grabbing some water, he held it up. “Here,”

“Ugh, how do people like this stuff?” Whining he downed the water. “It's still burning,”

“You took a huge drink,” helping Cas clean up he put the papers down before leaning back. “How about a soda instead?”

“Please!”

* * *

Tapping his pen Sam poured through the papers looking them over. Something wasn’t adding up to this whole case. Other than the blood, which he still was sure Castiel was alive, but something else was off.

How did the Alpha Dan know when to leave each time before a raid? Looking over it Sam rubbed his face once again. It had to be sitting right in front of him, but he couldn’t figure it out. Flipping over the papers he paused looking at a photo. Grabbing a magnifying glass, Sam looked closer seeing something on the table.

“Eri?” It was covered up with a glass. Grabbing more photos, he looked them over trying to see if he could see the name. Picking up his phone he texted Charlie to investigate it. Writing down the piece of the name Sam had a thought. “Wait, what if… damn it.”

Getting up Sam went to his room looking for the box he had saved his essays in, once an older friend had told him to keep all their papers and that it seemed silly, but once it helped her win a case. Going through them, glad he had left them in the order he found the paper he was looking for.

Flipping through them until he got to the part where he had studied a case about fake deaths and secret identities, he felt someone watching him. Oh shit. Sam slowly looked over to see Jimmy standing there staring at him. There was no way his Omega walked through the door without seeing all the stuff on the dining room table.

“I can explain.”

“Better hurry up before I become an Omega who kills his Alpha.” Jimmy held up the picture of Castiel. “What the hell is this?”

“Okay, don’t kill me,” Holding up his hands Sam walked closer. “I… had a hunch and I think that Castiel might be alive.”

Jimmy just stared at him for a long moment blinking. “Sam.”

“Hear me out, look, come with me,” Walking over he gently took Jimmy’s hand pulling him back out to where Jack was just standing near the table reading over the stuff. Jack moved back when they got closer. Picking up the blood reports, the missing blood, and so on he rubbed his mate’s back. “It’s way too much to be in Castiel’s body, the amount they had gathered, and even if he were bleeding out there wouldn't even be half this amount. Plus, look,”

Handing over the reports, the papers he had managed to get from the detective, some more from illegal means, thank you Charlie, and flipped them over pulling the names out, the way things had been set up, pointing to them while really hoping that he hadn’t broken Jimmy enough for the smaller male to go to the kitchen and stab him.

“Look, if there had been a murder, they had been staying in this apartment, but the bloodstains are all is too clean.”

“What.”

“Uh, what I mean, is that it's everywhere. No patches. Like it was thrown and if there had been furniture in the apartment it would have been on that or left, plus I just got this from a good friend of mine,” Handing over the printed-out papers he put his finger on the door. “There is no record of a Dan up until five years ago, but wait, look at this,”

Still, in some shock, Jimmy looked through the files as Sam explained everything, from the clues, that oddness of the take-offs, empty apartments, missing doctors, blood tech, and so on.

“Stop!” Jimmy took a breath. “Sam. Do you have proof, that Castiel is alive or not?”

“Well, I looked into it and from what we can put together we know that Dan had taken off with your brother around the bus station, but since it’s been so long there is no way to get video footage, but wait,” Shuffling through the papers Sam pulled out a paper. “Look.”

“Jonathan Smith? Who the hell is that?”

“Dan, and” Sam handed him another paper. “It’s not the first name he’s used.”

“Oh my god,” Gasping as the air left his body Jimmy flipped through three more names while they all held the same face of the same Alpha. “Are these all him?! Dan?!”

“His real name is Jonathan Smith, wanted ins seven states for, falsifying identities, money laundering, drug selling, tampering with medical drugs and murder,”

“Elias,”

“Not just Elias,” Sam handed Jimmy the last paper. “There were two other Omegas killed by him, each of them, uh, had a mating mark by him.”

Losing his breath Jimmy almost collapsed only to be caught. He was helped into a chair as his lungs felt empty. Putting his head in his hands' eyes wide the Omega jolted when someone put their hands on his back to try to soothe him.

“Jimmy, I know I should have told you; I just didn’t want to get your hopes up, but I’m asking now,” Sam paused. “Do I have your permission to hunt down, Jonathan, and possibly find Castiel?”

There was a moment before everything caught up with him. “I want to help.”

“Are you sure?”

“I want to help too,” Jack said causing them both to look at him. “Please? I mean, didn’t Adam help?”

Jimmy turned to Sam. “Is that why Adam’s been here a lot?”

“He did help me,” Sam nodded. “But not the exact reason he’s been over so often.”

“Why?” Jack asked.

Both Jimmy and Sam looked at Jack before going back to the papers. Taking in a breath seeing a picture of his brother he nodded.

“Let’s find this bastard and bring my brother home.” Jimmy held up a finger as Jack started to talk. “I know. I shouldn’t have said that.”

Jack closed his mouth.

* * *

“Where is Lucifer?”

Opening his eyes slowly Balthazar blinked. He must have fallen asleep. Looking over he saw Michael there, he looked a bit miffed, which was a surprise, but he figured that why Lucifer had taken off it was because he knew Micheal was heading over.

“Welcome back,” Closing his eyes the blond sighed. “What is it now? I can feel you itching to tell me something.”

“I just ran into one of my Partners- Do not make that dirty,” Michael warned as Balthazar closed his mouth from saying something, “And do you know why he’s here?”

“Maybe, why not tell me?” Turning over Balthazar pulled the blankets up closer to him wondering how he became the family therapist. “And why do you look so pissed off?”

“Did you know that Lucifer is dating Darius Henderson? From my company?!”

“I thought three people owned that,” Grumbling Balthazar. “And so, what? It’s not like we didn’t know he dated Alphas before, why are you so mad?”

“He’s doing it to spite me,”

“No, he’s not,” Yawning Balthazar sat up reaching over to grab the cup of water they left him. “You’re a very paranoid brother, because they’ve been dating for six months, and not one word about it on any of Lucifer’s accounts and he loves posting about everything. He even posted my bagel I ordered for a snack.”

“What?”

“First of all, this whole thing is about Luci dating an Alpha, right?” Looking at Michael Balthazar really wished he had a drink. “I don’t remember what happened when Lucifer ran away from home because he came back to our parents' house, and for once Gabriel won’t open his trap, so… are you going to tell me? When he ran away all those years ago?”

Rubbing his chin, Michael shook his head. “First of all, I could care who the hell Lucifer dates, just as long as they treat him right.”

“But it bothers you that he’s dating Henderson?”

“Only because Henderson'ss accounts have been odd. I don’t trust him, but I have no proof, and knowing he’s involved with my family makes me, well, worried.”

“Alright, can we go back to something?”

“What?”

“Hey, Michael stop glaring out the window I’m over here,” Crossing his arms he looked at him. “What made Luci run away and what deal did he make with Dad that he was able to still go to college?”

“And Gabriel told you nothing?”

“Cowardly ass took off, now tell me. I missed it all,”

“You were tired,” Michael rubbed his neck. “The twins were sick, so you had been up all that weekend watching them and when their fevers broke and they knocked out, you did too.”

“I was the only one watching them. Of course, I knocked out.”

“Yes, and I should apologize for that,” Michael did have guilt, He only helped once in a long while and that was only if watching the twins while his brother passed out or had to study. “I should have helped more.”

Giving him a dirty look Balthazar forced a smile. “You want me to kill you in your sleep?”

“Alright, I’ll tell you,”

* * *

Dancing was something that Castiel hadn’t done in such a long time, and with the heat of the people around him, the way Dean somehow managed to keep him close well they danced made him feel peaceful. When a slow dance came on, he thought they’d go sit back down while couples danced away.

Maybe taking two steps Castiel was pulled back and held close against Dean, whose arms wrapped around his waist pulling him close. Blushing the Omega moved his arms the only place they could go, around the other’s neck. Their foreheads pressed together as they danced.

Green met blue as the world melted away while the song played, the warmth of their bodies gave comfort that neither of them had before.

Taking in a deep slow breath Dean leaned forward, not sure if Cas would pull away or not, and pressed his lips against the other. Blue eyes slowly closed melting into the kiss. When he felt Dean deepen the kiss he let go, whimpering when Dean let out a satisfied grumble that radiated from his chest to his mouth.

Moaning into the kiss Cas had no idea how long it went on, just that it left him breathless and he gasped when lips moved to pressed against this mating gland. Without hesitation he tilted his head body shaking feeling Dean’s teeth, the canines started to grow slightly scraping over the other make.

“Cas.”

Barely aware of his own answering Castiel wanted this. As much as he ever wanted something. This felt right, and he whimpered once again feeling the Alpha’s teeth sink in slowly. He had expected pain, some sort of burning, but none of that followed. It confused him slightly, but the idea was pushed out with the teeth retracting, a hot tongue running over his bite mark.

“D-Dean, please,” What was he asking for he had no idea until a heart throbbed washed through his body, his abdomen letting the heat spread without pain, and strangely enough his body didn’t have the extra stress of worry, “Dean, please,”

“Cas, hey, listen,” Dean took in a deep breath of the mating gland. He was sure that he was able to over take the previous bite. A part of him was glad that the bastard didn’t mark Cas properly, left him enough room to drive out the claim, leaving his own. “I want you. I want you bad. Not just sex, or kisses, I want all of you.”

This was bad.

Castiel had to leave.

Had to get away from Jason.

Far away from that murder.

He had to tell Dean no.

That he can’t.

“Yes.” Blue eyes closing as he relaxed against Dean the Omega’s heart felt so content. “Yes, Dean,”

* * *

The ten minutes it took to get back to the house and the door open, Dean had neatly lost his damn mind. The bite had triggered Castiel’s heat, which was odd since it had just passed but who was he to question this blessing?! The sweet scent had him hard and throbbing. Vaguely aware of slamming the door closed, that poor Beta uber diver speeding away, Dean scooped Castiel up rushing to the bedroom.

Happy to be carried since he had no idea if walking was an option Castiel panted. Being tossed, or maybe they tripped, he had no idea because Dean was on him kissing him senseless the second his back was on the mattress. Moaning deeply the Omega spread his legs eagerly feeling himself slick.

Looking up he saw Dean looking at him with a hunger in his eyes that sent sparks up his spine. A grin made had Cas feeling almost out of breath his green eyes looking at him like Castiel was something delicious to eat.

"Dean…?" Lips on his again Castiel body let out a shiver as those callous hands pushed under his shirt going right for his chest, molding the soft chest, brushing his already hardened nipples. “Ahh, please, please,”

Kissing the marked neck again Dean shivered as he breathed in the scent of Cas's skin. Inside he felt afire burning with need. A need to fully claim Cas and be damned what anyone thought. It didn’t matter, that bastard didn’t deserve Castiel. Cas was his. His Omega and only his. Instincts pulled the heat of their passion Dean bit over the first mark on Cas’s neck. This pleased him knowing he could secure a mating bond, a full one, not the semi-marked one previously there.

Licking the gland gently seeing it red and throbbing Dean pulled back trying to get rid of their clothes as fast as possible. Sitting up he pulled his shirt off pleased when Cas followed him pressing up against him trying to shrug out of his clothes as well.

"Want you so bad," Dean got out between kisses. Tossing his shirt who knew where he pulled the Omega’s shirt off, his hands went down to his belt telling himself not to break it, didn’t want to risk hurting the Omega in any way. Finally, he got it off tossing it aside. the rest of the clothes followed Inner Alpha screaming at him to hurry it up. “Your scent is driving me up the walls!”

Dean paused only for a second when Castiel had gone suddenly still and pulled back to look into those bright eyes and the hunger spiked when Castiel threw back his head letting out a shuttering gasp. The pure submission could not have been hotter. Taking the opportunity Dean pressed down against him feeling their naked bodies together, flushed full.

“Dean, Dean, please, I can’t-” Almost drooling with need his cock leaking badly Cas wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to hold back from cumming. He gasped when he was gently laid back their mouths moving again. “I need you, please don’t tease me,”

“No teasing, babe,” Dean promised kissing down the lips trailing all the ways down the chest stopping only to tease the pink nipples. As much as he’d love to tease them until they were puffy and sore the Alpha pushed the legs up looking at the twitching hole. Dripping with slick that his own cock twitched against his abandonment. Using his thumb, he tased the entrance almost growling in pleasure feeling how hot it was. “Beautiful.”

Face red Castiel tried to hide his face with his arm. Gasping as the thumb pressed down gently, his hips quivered in need. Looking up with begging eyes  
making the older male moan. Latching back onto his neck Dean thrust up letting out a moan of his own as hands ran quickly through his hair and over his back.

"Ahh, Dean," Castiel moaned pushing back against him. "Dean, oh god, please!"

Groaning Dean kissed him again. Their mouths smashed together enjoying how Cas let him dominate him, so easily relax into his hold that when he pushed a finger in, followed by a second and third marveling on the responses. Seeing his Omega thriving in pleasure, sounded mewls, whimpers, please the gasping breathes were music to his ears.

Pulling out his fingers, Dean took a moment to stumble a little bit trying not to fall on his mate as his hand reached to the nightstand grabbing lube. Even if Cas was wet, he wasn’t willing to risk it hurting. Popping the lid off he quickly poured some on his cock stroking it a few times.

Pressing against the wet entrance Dean kissed Cas hard once again hiking the Omega’s legs over his arms. Slowly inch by inch into the tight incredibly hot wet heat, swallowing Castiel’s gasps of pleasure until he was buried deep inside of his Castiel.

The two lovers stilled for a moment overwhelmed by the pleasure, of being connected on more levels than the physical. Feeling Dean inside him, so hard and throbbing or maybe it was his walls, Castiel wasn’t sure. The only thing that he knew for certain was that he needed that here in this moment was the love he felt from Dean, his own heart beating so fast and hard against his chest. Was it in his place to be allowed to love someone else after all he had done? This felt right, even with pushing down his feeling for the so-called crush, he wondered if this was what being in love truly was.

“Cas,”

Body trembling as a sob of pleasure left his mouth his hips rolled down desperately wanting to feel his Alpha move. A gentle kiss to his forehead, which he had no idea when Dean had moved away from his mouth before those strong hands firmly took hold of his hips and thrusted.

The room filled with growls, mewls, cries of pleasure. Eyes seeing stars feeling shockingly good. Castiel had no idea heats could be nothing but a pleasurable experiance and he cried out when a spot was hit inside him making him cling to Dean his legs squeezing around the Alpha’s waist.

Encouraged by this Dean's deep thrusts became shorter. He wasn’t going to last to much longer, still, he continued to hit that spot until he felt Cas tightened around him grabbing at his shoulders and cumming between them. Growling in pleasure Dean leaned down to bit once again on the mating gland he moved a few more times pushing as far as he could releasing his seed into his Omega and sighed in pleasure as his knot formed locking them together.

Carefully rolling them over Dean pulled the sheet over them kissing Castiel’s forehead before leaning his head back trying to catch his breath. Panting softly Castiel shivered from moving but curled up close to Dean his eyes dazed from how amazingly good he felt.

Eyes slowly closing Castiel whispered something. He wasn’t sure exactly until he heard Dean speaking before the world went into blissful darkness.

“Don’t worry, Cas, I’ll keep you safe.”

* * *

The hotel suite was one of the best. A five-star hotel with a king-size bed, its own living room, a huge bathroom that was fit for the rich. The best furniture that looked like barely anyone used it. Huge TV mouthed up, even though it had been on earlier it was off now allowing the couple in the room to sleep.

A sleep that was interrupted by a phone going off. Darius woke up reached over while rubbing his mate’s hip, trying not to wake him. Swiping up he held the phone up to his ear.

“What is, Eric?” There was a moment where the man talked. “No, hold on,”

Muting the phone, he sighed deeply having his night now ruined. Sliding his lover over, the man got out of bed pulling on his boxers and his robe. Tying it up he looked at the blond who was starting to stir.

“Somethin’ wrong?”

“No, nothing wrong, Luci, just business that can’t wait,” Covering his mate, he kissed the freshly bitten mating mark. The other Alpha purred sightly as he started to drift off back to sleep. “Rest, I’ll be back later.”

A sleepy hum was his answer as Lucifer fell back to sleep.

Walking out of the room Darius got to his laptop. Opening it he sat back rubbing his face to help him wake up more. Files loading, as well as his company logo, the three CEO partners pictures, himself included, he gruffed Unmuting the phone glaring at Michael’s picture.

“I’m here.” He spoke. “Now tell me, is everything going according to plan?”


	9. Chapter 9

Waking up slowly Castiel felt warm.

A nice kind of warmth that left his body feeling clean. Blinking slowly, he realized he was tucked into a comforter. Memories from last night replayed in his mind as the Omega rolled onto his back. Running his hand over his stomach Castiel was still reeling from the shock.

After he had fallen asleep, he had woken up to Dean cleaning them up. That had never happened before, not when he was with Jason. The soreness he had wasn’t painful, there was no yelling or violent bites. Dean had even whispered praises of love to him that left him purring until he fell back to sleep.

Slowly sitting up Castiel rubbed his neck feeling the tenderness of the mark. Licking his lips, he slowly moved off the bed using the comforter to walk to his room to get dressed.

Going downstairs he stopped hearing Dean talking to someone on the phone. Instincts told him to go somewhere else, but he wondered, maybe slightly fearful or shamefully to see what Dean would do if he walked over.

“That’s his number.” Dean looked over grinning at his mate. Damn, that felt good have the right to say and he was never letting him go. Pulling Cas to his side keep him close while he talked, he felt him tense before relaxing curling closer. “Thanks, Benny, he’ll be waiting for your call. talk to you again soon man,”

Hanging up Dean slipped his phone back into his pocket. Castiel Looked at him unsure, even though a happy feeling poured into his soul with not being shooed out of the room.

“Sleep well? Because I know I did.”

“Yes, um,” Castiel's throat felt dry knowing he had to tell Dean the truth. “Can I talk to you?”

“Something wrong?” Frowning Dean could smell how Cas’s scent went from comforting to distressed. “What’s wrong? Do… you regret it?”

“No!” Shaking his head Castiel clung to Dean. “No… I just… I need to tell you something,” His throat tightened, “And I don’t know if you’ll still want me once you know.”

“Know what?”

“Can we, sit down?”

* * *

_“It would be nice if everyone would stop yelling!” Balthazar screamed rushing back up the stairs with a plastic bag. He had run out to get children’s cold medicine, ice packs and some drinks to keep the kids hydrated. Glaring back down at where all the drama was going on, his parents, his brothers, and the ever loud noise, the Omega shook his head before he kept going. “Damn, assholes do nothing in this house.”_

_Finally, back in the room where the twins each laid on one bed, both not wanting to be apart with the bad colds they had, though he was worried that their fevers hadn’t broken yet. Taking out the ice packs, he had found some that had sticky gelt to keep it on kids foreheads and set them aside._

_“Hey, I’m here, no worries,” Sitting on the bed Balthazar pressed his hands to their foreheads. “We’ll get you feeling better.”_

_Whines from the kids made his heart break. Placing the cooling packs on their heads he took out the meds. They both made faces, but he was going to give it to them even if he had to force it down._

_And forcing it down it went because while Castiel barely protested Jimmy had out right refused to take it until he had held the kid down until he swallowed the damn dose._

_Picking up Castiel and Jimmy he put them on the other twin’s bed. Stripping the sheets and pillowcases he tossed them onto the floor. Looking around he frowned realizing that he had taking the disinfection spray downstairs._

_“Ill be right back, you two just stay here, and” Turning the tv up as loud as he dared with their headaches, the blond turned around. “I’ll be back in a minute.”_

_Gathering up the bedding he hurried to put them into the wash. Looking over hearing footsteps rushing up he saw Gabriel run by the washroom, his door slamming._

_Shaking his head on whatever was going on Balthazar started the wash before heading back downstairs. He didn’t want to risk the twins somehow getting worse so he needed to spray down the bed, fix it so when the other bed had to be cleaned again, he could repeat the process._

_“Get the hell off of me!”_

_Slowing down he watched Lucifer rushing out of the living room, shrugging off their Father who had grabbed his arm. Growling and hissing everywhere until Lucifer managed to get free. He took off out the door as Michael rushed after him._

_Balthazar frowned at his parents walking over to get the spray. He would tell them the twins were sick, but last time he had mentioned one of them having the flu they didn’t even bat an eye._

* * *

_The fevers finally broke._

_Balthazar was so damn tired. He had barely slept in the last three days. Both of the kids bathed and cleaned and clothed, finally no fevers, no more throwing up, no chills and they had finally managed to hold down some toast with jelly. Eyes dropping slowly Balthazar was slightly awakened of another commotion going on. Laying on his side on the bed he threw his arm over the kids._

_He was too tired to do anything else._

_Eyes closing Balthazar hoped that Castiel and Jimmy would sleep through whatever was going on._

* * *

“Lucifer didn’t run away.” Michael started. “You remember the big deal that happened at your high school at Senior Prom?”

Looking up Balthazar nodded. “It’s been a while but wasn’t it because two Alphas wanted to go as a couple to it? Sweet couple by the way,” He nodded. “What’s doesn't that have to do with Lucifer?”

“Because our parent’s friends were there. Tried to stop the prom from letting them in, everything blew up, but they happened to find out that Lucifer had been seeing someone. An Alpha,”

“Oh shit.” Leaning back the Omega rubbed his face. “They snitched to Dad and Mom.”

“They didn’t take it well. No, that isn’t the word,” Glaring at the wall Michael took a long moment thinking of the past. Gathering his emotions before turning to Balthazar. “They were beyond furious. Lucifer never ran away. He was sent too Mountain Side Reform school.”

Sitting up, careful of his arm Balthazar felt his lungs tighten. “That’s not a reform school.”

“No, it’s not. It’s a cover for Alphas, Betas, and Omegas who are forced to conform or they got punished.”

“Michael, that place was shut down five years ago! It all over the news, the abuse, the assaults, hello murders for the cover-ups!”

“You don’t think I know that?! I found out because somehow Lucifer got a hold of a phone. He called home when he knew our parents weren’t there, you had gone off with the twins somewhere and Gabriel was home. He answered, and when I got back from work Gabriel was upset. Terribly upset, so I asked him what happened he told me where Lucifer was, so I called the place and pretended I was Father.”

“What did Luci tell you?”

* * *

_Corporal punishment._

_Lucifer wanted to laugh at that. That was too nice of a word or it was just another way to say he was going to get the shit beaten out of him. ‘Teachers’. All they thought about was how to cause pain. Shifting around he was partly regretting lying to his family about going to a sleep over when he had snuck off to Senior prom. His older Alpha boyfriend waiting for him and what started as a night of fun had turned into a lot of fighting, yelling, his arm being gripped so hard it left bruises from his Dad and mom._

_After knocking his Dad off he took off. Just to walk for a while to let things cool down. Later he’d go back inside, climb up to his window or go to the pool room because they never cared before if Lucifer came back the same night or not._

_Going back home was a mistake. He had made it into the living room when he saw his parents standing there. He thought that maybe there would be more fighting, yelling, maybe he should have just gone to a friend’s house. Instead, he was grabbed by two unknown people, forced into a van. Held down and someone grabbed him around the neck until the world went dark._

_Later, he had woken up in hell._

_No other word to describe what else it could be. At first Lucifer thought they’d leave him here for a few weeks. Instead, it turned out months and then years. After a few years, he was so sure he wasn’t going to live if he stayed there much longer. Some damn part of him just couldn’t help but talk back or snap when he was called disgusting or other names._

_Finally, he had a chance to make a phone call. A huge commotion of another person trying to escape and had managed to get far allowed Lucifer to break into one of the counselor's offices to call home. When Gabriel had answered he just got out as much as he could, the abuse, the way they were starved or locked away for days sometimes._

_Hell, he had no idea where he was or the day or month._

_Somehow in his scattered panicked mind Lucifer scrambled for the place’s phone number, their address on a card, getting it to his younger brother. It was rushed because he had to get back to his bed before they did a count. The hardest thing had been to hang up not knowing if he would be able to contact his family again. Somehow Lucifer managed to get back to the bed a few minutes before the place had they stormed in, caring ‘counselors’ yelling at them to get up and stand at the foot of the beds. Checking every single bed and them before going through their stuff._

_After that he couldn’t sleep._

_The stress of them finding out overtook his mind and body. In the end he had spent the entire next day worried. Anyone who looked at him gave Lucifer a paranoid feeling all over his body. Pins and needles that felt like a million bugs running over him._

_When it was almost evening his name was called over the intercom. Great. Somehow, they knew and a part of him thought of running, but that never ended well. Hell, he knew right now whoever got caught was still in the box, probably bloodied and bruises. Who knew how long he was going to be in there?_

_Going into the officer Lucifer felt like he was dreaming. They’re stood Michael and Gabriel. Both looking at him shocked. Eyes blinking slowly, mainly because he was still on forced fasting the last three days for his last remark of hoping to find an Alpha to marry someday, he blinked again trying to figure out if they were there._

_“Lucifer…” Michael had gasped in horror seeing his brother looking dazed, smaller than he normally was. It wasn’t like he was over-muscled, but he was fit, but now seeing how the clothes that hung off him, so called uniform looked more like a jail jumpsuit, had infuriated him._

_“What the fuck?!” Gabriel screamed rushing to him hugging the taller sibling pulling him down. “Lucifer, what the hell did they do to you?!”_

_“What the hell is going on here?!” Michael yelled grabbing the counselor yanking him across the desk, his Alpha instincts raging as he slammed him against a wall. “Start talking before I end you!”_

* * *

“Cops were called but since I attacked that cowardly bitch, we had to drop charges on both ends. Gabriel took pictures, he was smart enough to bring a camera,” Michael shook his head pulling out his phone. “Before we had these? I never would have thought to have brought one. With those pictures, it started a case against them, but the word would get out. Father and Mother needed a cover because it would ruin their image. So, Lucifer made a deal with them since he wasn’t eighteen yet.”

“That’s why he agreed to go to college.” Balthazar looked horrified, sick to his stomach as he fell back against the pillows. “Wait, that makes no sense because after college he didn’t take a job like you did. What happened?”

“Lucifer and I have our issues, then and now, but he was miserable, so, I asked our parents what it would take to let Lucifer out from his agreement.”

“But he was over eighteen why not just break it off?”

“Because it was in the contract, they forced him to sign. No way Lucifer could pay back all the college money plus they had made it so that if he did the cost of the payback would be ten times the price.”

“Almost a million dollars.” Shaking his head, the Omega frowned, his hate for his parents, thank god they were dead, now Deepening. “How did he get out of it? I know Mom and Dad wouldn’t approve him working at the construction company, he now owns.”

“No, they wouldn’t. No, I talked to them, well, yelled mostly. Somehow it got to how much it would be to let Lucifer go, and they set a price.”

“The price of the contract,” Balthazar stated since it seemed logical. He blinked when Michael shook his head. “No? Then what the hell could it be?”

“The Price of raising one child and college payment. Just over 350k.”

Stunned Balthazar let out a dry humorless chuckle. “You had to pay them back the price of raising a child they ignored most of his damn life and his schooling. Those assholes.”

Nodding Michael took a deep sigh. “They might have looked perfect on the outside, but they were horrible parents.”

“Yes, they were,” Frowning Balthazar looked at him. “How come you two never told me? Hell, even Luci?”

“We were feeling a lot of guilt. You had been denied school, raised our twin brothers and then when you had a chance to take off, we didn’t want to put that on you. We didn’t help.” Michael felt a pang a guilt. “At all. We just let you do it because you stepped up and I’m ashamed of myself. You didn’t deserve that. Our parents never cared for their kids, I don’t know why I thought the twins would be different for them.”

“Yes, well, they didn’t.” Shaking his head, the Omega closed his eyes. “But I did what I had to. And I did a damn good job.”

“Yes, you did,” Michael smiled. “Now you know what happened.”

“Family secrets, yay.” He paused. “So, bringing our parents back from the grave and running over them is impossible right?”

“As far as I know.”

“Damn. That would have been a good family bonding time.” Sitting up again still reeling a bit the blond just stared. “I want to go home.”

“You have another day left,”

“I know, but I miss my own bed, the beeping sound wakes me up all the time, and besides, I miss Jack.” Sighing he looked at his brother. “I never wanted kids, but I love the ones I have.”

“I’ll talk to the doctor, but I rather you stay for the last day.”

“No, please, they keep playing the titanic on the movie channel and I rather get hit by another car than see it again,” Whining, maybe childish but Blathzar hated that damn movie. “Don’t make me suffer from that horrible singer!”

Snorting Michael laughed heading out to see if his brother could head home when his phone rang.

* * *

Hands shaking as they clung to Dean’s shirt as Castiel talked whole body was humming in fear. Heart hammering in anxiety and worry of telling Dean what he had done to his friend and why they were on the run, he mentioned Jason’s dealings under the table, only because he was still fearful for his life.

Now he was afraid of what Dean thought of him. A murderer who just left with a drug dealer doctor sounded worse after he had said it out loud. Biting his lip, he ducked his head under Dean’s neck not sure if he was going to be pushed away or hit.

When Dean said nothing, he slowly tried to move away only for Dean to tighten his hold on him. Wincing and body trembling Castiel couldn’t summon up any thought besides the rushing prickle of fear and anxiety coursing through his body.

Meanwhile, Dean was reeling in shock. He knew something was going on, but he had no idea that it was way more than just domestic violence, which he was still pissed off at, but something wasn’t adding up.

Replaying what Cas had told him over and over in his mind about the murder it hit him. The way Cas had described how he knew about killing Elias sounded like someone who was heavily drugged. When Dean had to get his appendix removed, they had given him pain pills, and that was enough to make him confused, dazed, until they started to wear off and that was only when he was coming out of it.

Vision fading in out, the echoes of words, sounded a lot like being drugged. Blocking out something horrible would have sounded plausible if it hadn’t been from Cas saying he was trying to leave Jason. Dan. Whatever the hell that Bastard’s name was.

Pausing Dean realized something, that if they planned on killing his mate then that meant they were most likely scoping out the house. Grabbing Castiel who jumped he realized he hadn’t said anything.

“Cas, listen to me. I don’t think you killed your friend, from what it sounds like you were drugged but we need to go now,” Dean gently grabbed his upper arms making the blue-eyed Omega look at him. “I still love you, Cas, a lot but we need to get out of the house now and I need to get you somewhere safe.”

“Dean?”

“Go pack your things, I’ll grab some stuff, but we need to get out of the house now, hurry and go, I’m going to lock up,” Dean hurried him to the stairs. He pushed the Confused Omega close to him. “Don’t worry, I’m going to protect you,”

“You’re not mad?”

“Oh, I’m pissed, because now I wish I had beaten the ship out of Jason. Dan. That Alpha bitch! Now, hurry and go pack whatever you need!” Dean watched as Cas scrambled up the stairs. Turning around he rubbed his mouth because fuck. A drug dealing killer was next door. Well, in jail but his so-called friends could have a deeper network. Running to the safe he kept in the kitchen typed in the code before grabbing his gun. Shoving it into his pocket he pulled out this phone. “Hey, Benny, I need your help. I’m coming over and I’ll explain.”

A noise made Dean look over. Going to the side door he looked out the window seeing some kids playing. Hanging up the phone he placed it on the table before rushing upstairs to grab some of his things. A duffle bag had to do as he grabbed other stuff, such as important papers.

“Cas.”

“Coming,” Running back over Cas felt sick. “Are you sure you’re not mad at me?”

“Cas, I’m pretty sure you were framed for murder and kidnapped, come on, let’s go,” Grabbing the Omega's hand he rushed downstairs. Making sure no one else was outside Dean locked up the house before rushing to get them into his car. The second they were inside he drove off. “We’re going to a friend’s place; we’ll be able to figure out what to do from there.”

Shaking in his seat feeling overwhelmed Castiel slowly reached over to hold onto the corner of Dean’s jacket, something to keep him grounded. His fears lightened when Dean reached over to take his hand holding it tight while they drove away.

* * *

A knock at the door had Sam surprised. He looked over going to open it when Jack got it first. A red-headed woman rushed in looking out of breath and her face was somehow both red from running and pale.

“Sam,” She gasped trying to catch her breath. “Sam,”

“Charlie?! What happened?!” Rushing over to help her from falling, she gasped fanning herself. Yelling back to anyone for water Sam got her to a chair as she tried to gasp out what she was trying to say. “Charlie, what happened? Are you hurt?”

Shaking her head, she thrust an envelope out. Jimmy came rushing with a glass of water as she grabbed it downing more than half in seconds. Gasping in some air she went back to downing it.

“Look. At.” She wheezed pointing to the envelope. “That. Found. Him.”

“Found who?” Jimmy asked tensing up. He opened the envelope with a satellite view of two houses as well as a few pictures from a store with his twin inside shopping. Letting out a shocked laugh Jimmy's hands shook. “Castiel! He’s alive!”

“Yes, but Sam,” Charlie reached over pointing at the picture of the house, there were two houses in view. “Look!”

Picking it up Sam looked it over. “Oh my god,”

“What is it?” Jimmy looked over with him. “What’s wrong?!”

“That’s my brother’s house.” Putting it down Sam grabbed his phone calling Dean. It rang and rang and rang. Trying a few more times Sam started to worry. Maybe Dean was working or maybe he was busy selling a car but now he needed to talk to him. “Dean, when you get this call me back. Hurry.”

“Where are you going?”

Hearing Jack’s question, he looked overseeing Jimmy throwing on his jacket, scrambling for his car keys. Realizing what his mate was about to do Sam grabbed his jacket too.

“Jack, Charlie you stay here, Jack you help her and Charlie once you catch your breath, do your thing okay?”

Giving a thumbs up she nodded. “I ran so far, stupid flat tire,”

“Jack, lock the door!” Jimmy was still scrambling for his keys when he was pulled out with Sam who held out his own keys. “Sam, he’s alive!”

“Come on, I’ll drive, you went over your keys twice,” Sam pulled Jimmy along because he was getting worried about his brother and what they'd find. “Come on, we gotta go.”

* * *

Walking into the suite living room Lucifer saw his mate going through the CEO's company laptop. The other Alpha had a serious look on his face as he typed away, paused here and there before going back to typing.

Going over to the mini-fridge he grabbed a soda, perks of being with a CEO the mini-fridge was free game. Grabbing another one the blonde walked over to his lover handing him one.

“Morning,”

“Good morning,” Darius sat up taking the soda, and pulled Lucifer down onto his lap rubbing his mate's side as they shared a kiss. “How did you sleep?”

“Really good,” Wiggling his eyebrows Lucifer leaned in for another kiss. Cupping the man’s face his smile dropped a little. “What has you so stressed out? You were glaring at your computer like it did something to offend you.”

“Ah.” Nodding Darius let out a deep sigh. “Some of the accounts are showing up inaccuracies, just trying to find the source,”

“Oh, well, that sounds fun,” Looking over Lucifer curled up against his mate before frowning. “Those are Michael’s accounts.”

“Yep, and these,” Darius had to hold onto his mate as he moved forward to point at the next one. “And these are mine. And those ones are Eric’s. We all have the same amount; the company is shared between us equally but something has been happening between mine and Michael’s accounts. Just can’t figure out how it’s spilling into mine.”

“Michael wouldn’t do that,” Lucifer frowned. “I know he’s stupid, but he wouldn’t mess up accounts.”

“I’m still hoping it’s an error. I planned on asking him about it but so far all I got was a dirty look when he realized we were together.” Looking at Lucifer with a smile he chuckled. “Not to be constant about it, but Luci, you haven’t told them about us. Is… what happened still bothering you.”

“No, it’s been years, why would that place still be bothering me? You know what, you need lunch, so do I, let’s go out and find somewhere to eat,” Trying to get up as fast as he could Lucifer was pulled back. He tried to pull away when lips kissed down firmly on his mating gland, it was still sore from bites causing him to moan from the small spark of pleasure. Letting out a small breath he leaned back instictly against his Alpha, “I don’t want to talk about it,”

“I know,” Darrius kissed the mark again, this time softly. “That place was hell and I get it. It affected you a lot but eventually, your family is going to notice I’m around or what are you going to tell them when you move in with me?”

“Um. That we’re roommates?” Looking up at the ceiling curling his lip into his mouth when Darius looked at him trying not to laugh. “And they will say we were roommates,”

“Really?” Darius challenged playfully hands moving to tickle Lucifer’s sides while and nipping at his neck and ear. “Roommates do this. Hm? Or this?”

Laughing Lucifer tried to wiggle out of the man’s hold when there was a knock at the door. Looking over they both paused, and he looked back at Darius's face.

“Did you order lunch?”

“No, did you?”

“Nope.” Lucifer got up when his mate got up and let go of him. Following him to go see who it was he was surprised when the door opened to show Michael who looked pale and shaking. “Michael?”

“Lucifer. I need to talk to you now.” Michael glanced at the other Alpha. “Alone.”

“What’s wrong?” Lucifer got worried. “Is Balthazar alright?”

“He’s fine, probably pissed I left him in the hospital without telling him what's going on, but look Jimmy called and I need to talk to you.” He pulled Lucifer out. “Now, family matter first.”

“What-” Lucifer was shocked he pulled out of the room. “What? What the hell Michael?!”

“It’s Castiel,” Michael said and when blue eyes looked at him ready to snap at him, he continued. “He’s alive.”

“What?!”

“Who’s alive?” Darius was right behind them, following them. “What’s going on here?”

“it doesn’t concern you,” Michael glared at him. “I’ll speak with you later, right now this is a family situation.”

“Oh, about that Michael,” Lucifer smiled awkwardly holding up his left hand to show the wedding band. “I kind of got married.”

“What- Later! And you!” Micheal pointed back at the other CEO partner. “We’re going to have a chat later, but first we need to meet up with Jimmy!”

“I’m coming too,” Darius pulled Lucifer to him, holding his hand tight. “I’m looking forward to that chat.”

“Can we get back to you thinking Castiel is alive?” Lucifer frowned now that the words finally sunk into his head. “What made you think that?”

“Because Jimmy’s boyfriend dug into the case and turns out Dan lives in this town, and last they were seen had Castiel with him.”

* * *

If Sam said he pulled into the driveway, that was a lie. He almost tore into it before parking. Jimmy was out of the car before he could stop him. Pulling out his phone Sam called the police to meet them at the house while Jimmy ran next door.

Banging on the door Jimmy started screaming. “Cas! Cassie! It’s me!”

Grabbing the door, he tried yanking on it only to find it locked. He had to get inside the house now and nothing was going to stop him. Looking around feeling stressed at being so close Jimmy spotted a potted plant. Grabbing it he ignored Sam’s yell to stop and threw it into the window.

“No!” Sam grabbed his Omega before he could climb over the shattered glass pulling him away. “Wait, you'll cut yourself!”

“I can’t!” Jimmy struggled. “Castiel...!”

“You’ll hurt yourself!” Grabbing a piece of the pot, one with a dull end, and swept it at the window ledge so it was safe. Reaching in was hard because jimmy wouldn’t stop struggling, unlocking the door. Pushing it open he let go as the Omega raced inside. Looking over at his brother’s house he thought about going over but Dean’s car wasn’t there so he went inside with Jimmy. “Castiel! Are you here?!”

“Cas?!” Rushing around the room sniffing the air trying to pick up his brother’s scent Jimmy ran upstairs looking around, pushing open doors and calling out his twin's name. “Castiel! It’s me! It’s Jimmy! Please answer me!”

Rushing around Sam cleared downstairs when Jimmy came back looking at him with hopeful eyes. Feeling his stomach sink he shook his head seeing Jimmy look so distraught. Pulling his mate closer he looked around before leading him outside.

“Come on, we can wait at my brother’s place,” Holding Jimmy close as the Omega sobbed he managed his spare key to get the door open. When he walked in he could pick up Dean’s scent and someone else. “Come on, let’s get you-”

“Castiel!” Jimmy yelled pushing Sam off running into the house. “That’s his scent! Cas! CAS!”

“What?!” Sam took in a deep breath looking around. “Are You sure?”

“CASTIEL?!”

Nothing was going to stop his mate so Sam took out his phone calling Dean’s phone only to hear it ring in the kitchen. Frowning he looked towards the table walking over to see Dean’s phone there. Great, his brother forgot his phone, the one time he really needed him to answer.

Hanging up he sighed looking around. He could hear Jimmy running around upstairs. Going outside again he walked to the backyard trying to think over the events and wondered, just m wondered if he had ever heard Dean mention the Omega he befriended and brought home if he ever mentioned his name.

Nothing came to mind.

Inside Jimmy was getting frustrated. He had Castiel’s scent, but no one was home. His stomach twisted at being so close, yet so far. Rubbing his face, he headed downstairs his all of his senses going wild when he heard something off to the right. Sniffing the air he picked up a scent that wasn’t there before.

“Hello?” he saw someone round the corner. "...Who are you?"

* * *

“I knew it, I fucking knew it!” Dean pointed at the computer. Castiel being marked as deceased and Dan being accused of both murders, the trail of crimes that followed the bastard as well as the stab wounds told a tale of someone who knew what he was doing. “I knew Cas was drugged,”

“Looks like you were right, brother,” Benny typed in a few more things when there was an update in the files. He frowned opening them. “You need to see this Dean.”

“What?” Dean moved closer. The file had been updated less than a minute ago with three more names, two more murders as well as an update on the case saying that Jasson/Dan/Jonathan whatever the hell his name was being connected to a deeper crime ring. “Oh shit.”

“Looks like the other two Omegas he murdered both had some sort of heavy drugs in them. Looks like the Alpha had planned on killing Castiel before taking off but something went wrong.”

“His friend came to help him get away,” Moving back Dean was pacing around realizing that if Cas’s friend hadn’t shown up that day not only would he have never met Cas but he would be dead. He looked over at Cas who was wrapped up in a blanket still processing that it wasn’t his fault that Elias was murdered. “Alright, I’ll call and report this… and… where is my phone?”

Patting his pockets Dean scowled realizing that he left his phone at his house. Cursing he patted Benny’s shoulder asking him to watch Cas. After the other nodded he went over he hugged his mate.

“I need to run out for a minute, I’ll be back,”

“Where are you going?” Standing up Castiel tried to follow him but was stopped. “Dean let me go with you,”

“Cas, look at me,” He said gently. “I’m going to be right back and don’t worry, Benny is a good man, he’ll protect you. I will be right back and you're safer here than anywhere else right now.”

“Dean.”

“Promise,” Kissing him softly Dean looked into those sky-blue eyes. “I’ll be back soon.”

* * *

Being outside Sam looked around when he heard screaming. Whipping around he started to run back into the house hearing his mate screaming for him. Grabbing the door, he was horrified when it was locked.

“Sam!” Jimmy screamed out from inside. “SAAAAM!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've been late updating, I got the flu and it took a lot out of me. :(

“Here you go,”

Looking up Adam stood taking the plate of food that Jack had made. He smiled at the other who smiled back. In the background, Charlie was eying at them with a smile before going back to telling the police what she knew about the case.

“Alright, they are on their way to do a checkup at the house and I finally got my breath back,” The redhead smiled. “So, how are you?”

“Do you want to eat?” Jack asked turning back to head back to the kitchen making her a plate and dodging the question. “I made it tonight, but I don’t think Jimmy noticed. He was really focused on his brother. I hope he’s alright,”

“Oh, right did you ever meet, Castiel?” Charlie asked.

“A few times, but that was when he was seeing that Alpha, and then soon, we didn’t see him at all,” Sighing Jack brought over the food giving her the plate as she let out an ‘Oooh, yummy’ before he sat down. “My Uncle Balthazar would go over there all the time trying to talk to him. Banging on the door while I’d stay in the car. They never opened the door, but I know that it went on until they moved to an apartment, we didn’t have the address to it though.”

“Wow, I can’t picture going through that, but hey, Jack, uh, might be stepping over some boundaries but, I thought the Novak Family was kind of, well, perfect?”

“From what I know when I came to live with them?” Jack looked up. “They have issues but their still good brothers, I think it was more of my grandparents. Now that I think about it, there hasn’t been one good story they told me about them.”

“Bad grandparents, then?” Eating his food Adam nodded. “Might be why we don’t’ hear much about them from Jimmy. Speaking of which, they should have gotten there by now.”

“Oh, I’m sure they would call,” Jack said. “I just hope they’re alright.”

“I’m sure they're fine,” Adam assured.

* * *

Being pinned down and fighting off the man with a knife in his hand Jimmy screamed for Sam. Holding on tight to the wrist that had the knife trying to stab him the Omega hacked when the other hand came to squeeze around his throat. Wincing he pulled taking a chance and pulled on his hands back, open palm and as hard as he could struck the Alpha in the face.

It gave him a few seconds to knock him off. Scrambling away Jimmy ran towards the door only to be cut off by the killer. Taking off to he tried to head to the kitchen for a knife or something Jimmy circled the table trying to keep the killer away from him. Grabbing the fruit on the table he flung them at the Alpha trying to get around to the knives.

A loud crack was heard far off. “Jimmy!”

“He has a knife!” Jimmy yelled as loud as he could. “Sam!”

“Damn it!” The man turned to run out the kitchen door when a loud bang went off. He screamed loudly as he fell to the floor blood seeping from his jean’s leg. “Fuck!”

“Don’t you fucking move, or I’ll shoot you again!” Dean yelled moving in with his gun. He had arrived less than a minute ago to find his brother trying to kick the door down and with no time to get his keys they both kicked it open. Dean circled the Alpha. “Hands where I can see them, Carl!”

Shaking Jimmy scrambled using the table to keep from falling. Legs unable to hold him from the life threatening scare the Omega moved trying to get to his mate when he was pulled into strong arms as Sam held him close.

“Don’t you move, I swear I’ll shoot you,” Dean got closer kicking the knife out of the way as he kept the gun onto the Alpha’s head. “I know who you are now,”

Sam pulled a chair out helping Jimmy to sit down. Rushing over he patted the guy down looking for a gun. Finding none Sam put his knee onto his back twisting his hands behind his back.

“You got zip ties?”

“Yeah, uh,” Dean glanced over at Jimmy frowning. “What are you doing back here, Cas? And how did you beat me back?”

“Castiel?” Jimmy almost fell standing back up using the table as leverage. “Where is he?”

“What?”

“Dean, this is Jimmy Novak, my mate and his twin brother is Castiel and we have a hell of a lot to catch up with.”

* * *

Sitting there as the cops arrested Carl, real name Markus, who had a rap sheet longer than he could count as he listened to Sam run down the rest of the situation. It was odd to see Jimmy tucked into Sam side because it was just hitting home that his mate’s twin looked so much like him and yet he could tell how different they were.

Gulping down he nodded. “Alright, so now what?”

“I want to see Castiel. Please, take me to him,” Jimmy was already worn out from everything he just wanted his brother. “Please, take me to him,”

“I left him with Benny. Come on, I’ll take you,” Dean nodded and paused seeing the officer there still needing him to report stuff. Looking at his brother they nodded. “Sam knows where Benny’s bar is.”

“Let’s go, we’ll send the address to the rest of your family,” Heading out of the house Sam was still reeling. He patted Dean's shoulders.“Who would have thought that my brother would end up with your brother.”

“It sounds like something out of a movie,” Getting into the car Jimmy shook his head calling Michael to let them know what was going on, what happened, and rattled off the address before hanging up. The ride felt like it took forever. When they drove into the Bar, he took a breath, this time he wasn’t allowed to jump out of the car because Sam held onto his arm until the car was in park. “Let’s go!”

* * *

Inside Castiel was helping clean cups. He was nervous and needed to do something. Benny had told him he didn’t have to but just the small movement was helping. Setting the cup down into the drying rack he was about to reach for another one when the door slammed open. Jumping he almost dropped it scrambling to set it down blue eyes wide in shock.

“CAS!” A breathless voice echoed.

“…Jimmy…?” Moving around the counter of the bar Castiel's eyes not leaving the others as they hurried around both of their arms out. His body moving on hit’s own as his mind tried to process what was happening, if it was a vivdid dream when he finally had his arms around his brother. “Jimmy!”

“Castiel, oh my god!” Sobbing Jimmy nuzzled the side of their heads together trying to get his scent on him while taking in his brother’s that he hadn’t taken in for years. “Castiel!”

“Jimmy!” Sobbing his body shaking hard the Omega couldn’t control the wall that broke inside of him. The hurt of missing his family slamming over everything he held in. “It’s you, it’s really you!”

Walking in Sam smiled seeing them there. Staying back, he let them have their reunion. He was suddenly pushed out of the way though landing on his ass as the rest of the Novaks, minus one, came barreling in. Cussing as he went down, he glared up only for someone to help him up.

“Thanks, man,” Sam got to his feet rubbing his backside. “Uh, I don’t think we met?”

“Darius Henderson, and I’m a bit clueless on what happened,” He shook Sam’s hand waving at the now five family members trying to hug Castiel to death. “Uh, nice to meet you?”

“Sam Winchester. Jimmy’s mate.”

Nodding Darrius watching the family hugging. “So, mind catching me up, I only got the hysteric from the phone car while me and my mate, Lucifer, we’re heading here.”

“Yeah, but let’s get a drink.”

* * *

Balthazar glared at the tv, probably whining from the song playing at the end. He was going to kill his brother when he saw him. The damn song was going to be stuck in his head for weeks now. If there was one thing, he hated in the entire world worse this his parents, it was the damn Titanic movie.

Rolling his eyes as Rose got back to Jack as they kiss, he felt like puking. Did no one ever question that had she cheated on her husband she met after Jack or the fact she had even said herself that he was a good man but, oh nope, she dies, her husband gets to see the love of his life kissing another man.

“Balthazar,” Michael came in looking ruffled.

“You bastard!” He snapped waving his good arm at the tv. “They played the damn movie again!”

“I know, but something happened, and I think it will make up for leaving you here,”

“I will cut you with this plastic knife,” Grabbing the plastic knife he swung up it a little bit waving it at him. “Get closer so I can stab you.”

“Alright, but first,” Michael moved out of the room waving at someone in the hallway. “Come in,”

Frowning Balthazar had no idea what he was up too, until someone rounded the corner slowly. Freezing in place Balthazar had to take a second to wonder if he was high on pain meds again because he was sure last time, he saw the other Omega he had gotten into a car crash.

“Hello, Balthazar,” Castiel said nervously.

“Cas,” Siting up he almost fell out of the bed rushing over to pull his little brother close letting out a breath of relief. “It’s you!”

Relaxing into the hug Castiel couldn’t help tears falling from his eyes, even though he thought he was out of tears there was nothing like being held by someone who raised you. Curling closely he relaxed.

“So, I wasn’t seeing things,”

“Seeing things?”

“Oh, I got into a car crash, I thought I saw you, looks like I did and got hit by a car,” Shaking his head Balthazar just held on tighter. “Just let me hold you,”

* * *

"You must have high connections." The man said stepping out of the van. He crossed his arms looking at the man in the suit. "So, what's the head CEO doing busting me out of jail and coming all this way to see me?"

"Well, since you have the last of the codes, I need to finally take over the damn company and for some damn reason, YOU got dead ass drunk, pissed off the police, assaulted one of them, and got stuck in prison," The man gruffed glaring at him. "What the hell would you have done if they had run your ugly mug all over the national data bank, huh?"

"They didn't though, and your codes are safe. I have them hidden very well since the last scare," Jason smirked leaning back against the car. "So, where to next?"

"Look, you need to grab those codes and go underground. Fast. Turns out, your little bitch's family found him and not only that my co-partners have realized something is going on with the accounts." Turning away he handed the man a burner phone. "You need to fix this."

"Wait, Castiel is with them?"

"Yes. Forget the Omega, we don't have time for that."

"We can't do that, man,"

"And why not?"

Chuckling Jason rubbed his face. "Because I had the codes tattooed onto Castiel's back. Invisible ink, extremely hard to find one that isn't visible at all unless under a black light. But that's where there hidden."  
  
"You what?!"

"Don't worry, I have more people who've been waiting. Besides, after this I'm about ready to get a new bitch anyway." Jason tucked the phone into his pocket before heading back into the van. He waved his hand at the CEO who looked more than pissed off but trying to contain himself. Maybe it had to be with the white-collar crime, but nothing made him laugh at the man more. "I suggest that you find a way to throw them off you and find a way to get some information. Throw one of your fancy parties."

* * *

"What do you mean he's out of jail?!" Dean yelled. It echoed down the hallway to the hospital room. "How the hell did they lose him?!"

"They didn't. They claim it was an error but from what we can see there was no glitches in the system. We suspected that it was a hacker who got him released, the point is, the man of the radar but from what he knows about him, Jason or Jonathan is that he is a part of the criminal ring that is far bigger than we thought. From what we can pierce together he might not come back for your mate, but we've set up some precautions, officers will be here around the clock, but we suggest you two stay somewhere else until it's safe."

"What about his house? You search that?" Michael asked. He had been there but since, whatever his name was, mated his brother, he had no right over speaking for Castiel. "What if he comes back to get something?"

"Honestly, we don't know. We have someone staking out the place after we swept it but whatever he had stashed away it was well hidden or he has it at another location. If that's the case, we can only hope someone spots him." The detective said shaking his head. "He is well known in the underground, so we'd like to talk to you about it down at the office. If you can let one of my officers take you and your mate down, we can talk there."

"Castiel has to go?" Gabriel frowned. "We just got him back."

"I'm sorry but we need the couple to speak with us,"

Dean could feel the family glaring daggers at him like it was his fault that Castiel had to leave. He was only glad that Cas and Balthazar were back int the hospital room. Dean was also glad that Balthazar hadn't kept the knife with him because the blonde had yet to let go of the younger Omega and might actually stab him.

"Uh, can it wait a few hours? Like he said they just got him back," Plus Dean wasn't ready to die via In-laws yet. "I can tell you were the guy worked. And there was another Alpha there, I think she was called Linda."

"Amanda is her real name. She's good at making bodies stay gone." The detective took out his card. "I need to go back to the crime scene but call me when you two are ready."

"The crime scene is my house," Dean took the card watching the man leave Turning around he looked at the others who were just staring at him. "Uh, Sam. Gonna introduce me?"

"Dean, Jimmy, Jimmy, Dean, and these are Jimmy's brothers, come on, Jimmy, let's go get some coffee."

"Bitch." Dean gasped watching his brother leave, dragging the Cas look alike with him.

"Jerk."

* * *

When they had released Balthazar from the hospital Dean had thought they would find somewhere to talk, but among the talking as he held Cas close they somehow ended up at a hotel, fancy one at that and everyone was checking in.

Welp, since they couldn't go home Dean figured it was fine for a day or two, and he to all but pry Cas away from his family, he felt bad, but they had to go talk to the detective.

On they’re way there they held hands, driving in silence. He glaced over at Cas who had bearly said a word. From shock or from fear his family might be real, Dean couldn’t tell. Looking on ahead as they pulled in he parked the car as they both just stared at the place.

“Are you doing okay, Cas?”

“…No. Yes,” Looking down Castiel licked his lips. His body was sore, worn out and from everything that seemed to come crashing down he looked over at Dean. “I feel like I’m not myself. Kind of like I’m out of my own body just watching things go by,”

“Hey, look,” Pulling Cas close he kissed him softly. “You been through hell, and it’s alright to feel that away. It’s okay been like, what? A day, and once we get done here we can go back to see your brothers. They’re going to get hotel rooms, we can stay there. Once this is taken care of we’ll figure out what to do,”

And if he got the chance Dean was going to kill Jason.

“What if this is a dream?” Voice cracking a little he looked away. “I.. I’m scared I might wake up. That it-it’s all just a dream,”

“Look, look at me,” Dean took his face into his hands, trying to sooth his Omega as the scent took on a fearful sickness to it. “This is real. You. Me. Your family, all of it is real.”

Sniffling Castiel leaned into his Alpha relaxing. Strong arms held him close relaxing him. They stayed like that for a moment or two before they had to head inside. Inside it they were met with the detective that had ushered them into the office.

Leaning close against Dean his heart still beating fast he relaxed into his mate happy to have something, more so someone, who could ground him from losing the rest of his sanity. 

* * *

A recording was picking up the conversation in the detective’s office. The plan on what was going on. In another part of the precinct, a detective just two doors away was listening into the conversation.

They were going to move the couple it seemed, the Omega was still in danger, there was no telling where they wanted to send them however since they would end up sending them their new address with a new handler.

Picking up the phone the corrupted Detective made the call to the boss.

* * *

“Yes, I see,” Nodding Darius sighed. “Just a lot of things going on with my Husband’s family. No, it’s alright, I’ll talk to him about it. Thank you Eric, I’ll talk to Micheal about the Company Party. Speaking of which why is it called a party if it’s a Mandatory meeting with food and wine? No, friend, just getting old I guess, talk to you later,”

“What party?” Walking over with coffee Lucifer handed his mate one. “Is it for me?”

“Well, I do like to spoil you but sadly no. Company has its meeting, disguised as a party to see if we can close some deals, which means both I and Micheal must be there for it.” Sighing he shook his head. “This weekend, but I don’t want to leave you on your own while your family is going through something like this,”

“It’s kind of shocking, yeah, I mean, I still feel like it’s not real? But I think it’s because Castiel had to go see that detective… but I’m shocked they managed to pry him from Balthazar.” Standing next to his mate Lucifer took a drink of his coffee. “Is it a fancy party or will there be a DJ?”

Chuckling Darius smiled. “I wish there was a DJ. It actually would be exciting.”

“…Am I invited?”

“What?” Looking over he frowned pulling Lucifer close to him. “Of course you are, why would you think you weren’t?”

“Not exactly my kind of party or people,”

“Mine either, at least you’ll keep me company, but if you want to kill me and put me out of my misery you can,”

“I might hold you to that, but after I can make it worth your while,”

“Oh really?”

“I’m in the room,” Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Do what you do, but please I don’t need to hear about any sex lives of my brothers,”

“You tell us yours,” Jimmy frowned. “Way too much information none of us asked you for,”

“That’s different, I’m the middle child!”

“That has nothing to do with it!”

With in a second all of the sibblings where bickering leaving Darius to move back as they were all pointing fingers, shouting out things from the past, little petty things that had him wondering what he married into. It kept going on until someone slammed a book down hard on the table.

They all looked around at the source.

“Wow, that worked,” Dean said looking up.

“I told you,” Castiel moved closer. “Um, Can I talk to you all? Alone?”

“Yes, of course,” Michael glared at Darius who glared back but had to move on to see what Castiel wanted. He watched as Sam’s brother pulled the tall Alpha away to talked while Darius saw himself out. He frowned seeing the other take out his phone leaving to answer it. Looking back at Castiel he noticed he looked nervous. “What’s wrong?”

“Um, Ja…Dan’s out.”

The room felt cold.

“What?!”

“They think that someone who is running the crime ring got him out and well, since they think he might be after me they are going to put me and Dean into Witness Protection.” Biting his lip eyes starting to sting again, because the next part was hard. “We have to leave… in half hour there’s someone who’s going to take us somewhere and then we’ll be in the program which means, that, I can’t… see you or contact you.”

“No!” Jimmy snapped grabbing Castiel's hand. “We just got you back!”

“Cassie,” Balthazar rubbed his face stress taking over his body. “how long?”

“We don’t know.” Stomach twisting Castiel felt horrible. “I’m sorry,”

“For what?” Lucifer frowned tilting his head honestly confused. “Castiel, you are a target, even if this fucking sucks, you need to be safe.”

“Just wish we could come with you,” Gabriel put his hand on the Omega's shoulder. “Is there away some of us can go or at least one of us?”

“I don’t know, I don’t think so,” Castiel looked down before holding his head frowning. “Everything is happening so fast,”

“You can’t leave!”

“Jimmy!” Balthazar snapped. “Calm down! Cassie has to go, we might not like it but it has to be this way!”

“But Baltazar-!”

“Shhh!” Balthazar put his hand over Jimmy's mouth. He didn’t want to let Castiel go either, but in the moment of things from what they said, the bastard was too dangerous. “Castiel has to do this, after they find whatever the hell that Alpha’s name is, he can come home. For now, this is the safest route.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t want to upset anyone,” Castiel jumped when he was pulled into a hug leaning into his family. Sniffling his already red puffy eyes started to blur again with tears. “I don’t want to leave either,”

“We’ll be alright, you just be safe,” Balthazar whispered. “Once it’s over we’ll see each other again,”

After that, the room remained still with the sounds of tears, whispers of love and farewells until it was time for Castiel to once again leave his family.

* * *

Chewing her pizza, Charlie was looking over the files. She had promised Sam she’d take them home. After everything that had happened Sam’s mate, Jimmy, had been so upset that he didn’t want any of the case files and such in the apartment.

It had been a good five months since they had last heard and seen of Dean and Castiel. From what they knew they were somewhere off in wintess protection with on way to contact them. It must have been hard being cut off like that.

She offered to bring the files home but something about them bothered her. Sam did a great job, of course with her help, but something was still off about the case. Flipping the pages she stopped at the man, Jonathan/Dan/Jason the asshole and frowned.

Looking around her empty apartment she picked up the picture of the Alpha looking him over humming to herself. Looking back at the crime photo’s that had the name Eri on it.

“That’s odd,” Scooting the papers around until she found another one she picked up one from the first murder looking it over. “Eri is here too… what the…”

Grabbing her computer she brought it closer. Taking all the photos, she tossed them into the scanner to so she could enlarge each one of them.

Eyes going over each one she counted how many times she found the name Eri. Tapping away she dug into the data base looking for anyone in the underworld with the name.

Finally, she pinpointed someone who went with the name but no picture. Grinning she paused tracking the phone pings to one phone, but it burned out in one area. She leaned way back. Eden Inc.? Wasn’t that the company that Sam told her the two partners where blaming each other for accounts jumping around?

Looking around she shrugged.

What was a little looksie?

Hacking into their company she read over the files. She could see the oddness of the accounts. Each of them having been moved around like someone was just putting one over then the other. Tapping away she noticed something odd in both of them. It was like they had been switched off in order.

Setting up a program, no one needed to know, Charlie sat back turning to watch something on her laptop while the background ran through all the files. She was about to see some kind of plot twist, just almost in the show, because the program popped up right before a secret could be revealed in the show.

Leaning closer she frowned not sure what it was saying before she paused. Typing in a few more lines of code she froze. Heart hammering she completely forgot about her show.

“Oh my god!” Standing up. Grabbing at her phone she dropped it before scooping it up. She held it onto her computer chair. “Sam, it’s Charlie! Call me back!”

Hanging up she walked back and forth before calling again, and again, and wouldn't stop.

“Sam, pick up the phone PLEASE!”

* * *

Sam was sitting at one of the many circle tables watching as people talked about the company. It was his third time at one of these so-called parties and next time he was serisuly thinking of begging Jimmy not to come back. The food was amazing, drink options alright, he preferred a beer and once in a while dancing. Be it mostly slower and slower dancing but damn it he wanted to leave. Smiling once the speaker was done and they did a odd golf clap thing he looked at Jimmy.

“Now?”

“Not yet, I promised, Micheal we’d be here.”

“Come on, Lucifer took off like two hours ago,”

“I know,” Jimmy had a tight smile. “Bastard, took our chance and Gabriel and Balthazar are both pretending to have flus.”

“Wait, they’re not sick?” Sam frowned. “I sent them money for food.”

“Yeah,” Jimmy held out his phone showing the two posing for Jack’s snapchat, along with pictures of them eating pizza and a caption that said ‘Thank you Sammyboi!’ “They’ve been having a fun night.”

“…Wow.” Frowning Sam looked around. “Alright, fine, I was tricked, how much longer do you think this will go on?”

“Hopefully not much longer I really want to hang myself ight now.” Jimmy smiled waving at Micheal who had glanced over. Through a gritting smile he whispered to his mate. “He’s making sure were still here.”

“Next time let’s go out of town.”

“I won’t fight you one that one,”

“On what?”

Jumping both of them looked up to see Darius behind them.

“Oh, nothing,” Sam looked around before asking. “So, where’s Lucifer?”

“Probably up in my office. He likes coming, food and drinking but always takes off before the speeches.” Chuckling he patted their shoulders. “I’ll be back I’m going to go check on him and bring him something to drink.”

“Aww, you two are cute,” Jimmy smiled. “I’m glad Lucifer married you. So, any news on a real wedding? Because I still say I have time to make a whole new wedding planer for you two,”

“Ah, I’ll ask him, but from what I know, it’s a no. The court wedding was alright, but I wish it was more. Though he might change his mind, we never know. I’d like my family to be at a real wedding if we have one,” He smiled before a waiter came over with a large bottle of wine. Thanking the young worker he took the bottle. “Well, I better go see what he’s up to,”

Nodding Sam looked back as another speaker got up to talk. Beside him Jimmy groaned like he was in pain which let him know that the person was not only a long speaker, but a boring one at that. Picking up the glass of empty wine he waved down another server to get something else in his system.

“I wish I liked drinking,” Jimmy sighed looking at the cup and shook his head when Sam offered him some. “No, thank you,”

“You are a brave one, honey,” Sam smiled before downing the small drink. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the phone looking to see what time it was only to find he had a bunch of missed calls. “Uh, I’ll be right back,”

“Please tell me your not leaving me,” Jimmy grabbed his arm. "Stay, please,"

“No, just gotta call Charlie. She wouldn’t call this many times for no reason,”

“Hope she’s alright,” Letting go Jimmy sighed looking back over at the speaker. Looking over at the wine cup there, a small amount still there at the bottom of it. Looking around he picked it up curiously before taking a drink. When the taste hit his tongue, he made a face putting it down hacking as he grabbed a napkin trying to get the taste off. “Gross! How do people like this stuff?”

Walking out into the hall Sam called Charlie back. “Hey, Charlie, sorry I missed your calls-”

_“SAM!”_

“Ah!” Pulling the phone away from his ear Sam frowned at it before holding it back up to his ear. “Are you okay?”

_“No, yes, no, Yes, I’m fine but you know Castiel’s files I took home?”_

“Yeah, but that’s over, why are you bringing it up?”

_“I know who the boss is!”_

“You, what?! Who?!” This was great then Dean and his mate could come home! “Who is it, Charlie?!”

* * *

Clapping his hands Eric smiled as the next speaker stepped down when his phone rang. Exscusing himself he walked over to a corner of the room speaking for a moment.

“Hello? Yes. Ah, alright. Yes, processed, I’ll be there in about five to ten minutes. ve ready.” Hanging up he fixed his tie before walking over to Micheal who was chattering to his mate. Leaning down he whispered. “Micheal, I need to speak with you.”

“Oh, of course,” Michael looked at his mate. “Excuse us,”

The two left the room as the speakers continued about the company and headed out into the staff hallway. Eric sighed holding out his phone with some documents on it, looking at Michael worried.

“Do you know anything about this?”

Taking the phone Michael frowned reading over the documents. “What’s this?”

“More irregularities in the accounts,” Sighing deeply Eric shook his head before rubbing his chin. “I saw Darius head upstairs a short while ago, and I know that it’s not like him. But what if it is Darius doing this?”

“I know it damn is,” Gritting his teeth he looked at the Beta who was frowwing looking upset. The Beta had always been more on seeing the good side of people. “Look, Eric, I know you don’t want to believe that Darius would steal from us, but the accounts don’t add up and some accounts being moved around aren’t from us.”

“Maybe it’s a computer glitch. That stuff happens,” Eric crossed his arms shaking his head. “Look maybe we should just go talk to him? It could be he has no idea what’s going on either. Mistakes happen, right?”

“Mistakes are one thing, mine is not turning his ass into the authorities when I had the chance.” Handing the phone back Michael turned around angrily heading out the back of the staff hallway and into the main office of the building. He had enough of this game. “I’m going to put an end to this.”

“Wait, Michael!” With a worried face Eric rushed after him keeping at the heels of the Alpha. “I’ll come with you.”

“You should stay here where it’s safe,” Michael glared as he walked on. No sense in getting Eric involved. “I can handle this on my own.”

“I know, but it’s my company too. I want to know the truth for myself.” Standing next to the Alpha as they got to the elevator. Once it came down they stepped inside. Going up he could feel the anger rasing off the other Alpha. Looking up at him he placed at hand on the man’s shoulder looking upset. “Hey, it’s alright… I mean, I know he’s married to your brother but at least he treats him right? Come on! I bet you guys had a blast at the wedding! …Wish I was invited, that kind of hurt.”

“There was no wedding, they got married in a courtroom” Michael gruffed. “Didn’t even know they were together.”

“What?” Frowning Eric shook his head. “No, way! But, we all knew, Darius talked about him a lot and besides, what about all the pictures?”

“What pictures?” Looking confused he glanced at Eric.

“You know,” Tilting his head back and forth Eric pulled out his phone going through it holding it up. “They post all about their lives, see?”

Taking it confused Michael pulled his own phone out looking up only to find that not only was there a whole life the two being shown to the world it was only from Darius’s accounts, Lucifer had nothing on his and to make it worse Darius had apparently blocked Micheal on every single one.

“I had no idea…”

“Oh, sorry man, I mean, I know you two have been at odds for about a year now, but why would your brother not share this with you?” Eric took his phone back. “They don’t have marriage issues, right? I mean, what other reason would they have to block you?”

There was a moment where Michael remembered when Castiel started to retreat from the family. Not posting things he liked and calling less and less, the excuses. Something inside him raged that it was possible if he hadn’t seen the abuse with Castiel then he could have missed it from with Lucifer?!

“Michael, what’s wrong?” Eric asked backing away. “Are you okay?!”

The elevator dinged as it opened at the top floor his rage taking over with the instinct to protect his family. Rage from knowing that someone was using his family again took over.

He saw red.

Storming out of the elevator he paid no attention to Eric rushing after him calling his name. Getting to Darius’s office slamming the door opened and without even bothering as the two looked over at him in shock.

**[ten minutes earlier]**

“You know as much fun as I have at these things, we should ditch it, go home and have some real fun,” Lucifer said taking the wine his mate brought and pressed up against him kissing the other Alpha’s lips. “We can have so much more fun doing other things, ya know?”

Grinning Darius chuckled pulling his mate close kissing him back. “As tempting as it is, I made a promise to stick it out, but how about tomorrow we go out? Movie, dinner, just a night out on the town?”

“Oooh, that sounds fun,” Lucifer moved back walking over to the couch in the office. “Did you bring cups?”

“I have some over here,” Going to the cart in his office he pulled two cups off bringing them over. “More for bourbon, but it will do. So, how long are you going to hide in my office?”

“Ah, nice try,” Lucifer smirked opening the wine bottle. “I’m not going back down there, even if I was paid a billion dollars. Who keeps getting all those speakers?”

“Eric oversees that. Honestly, I think he has no idea how to say no to any of the speakers,” He chuckled. He watched his mate pour their glasses taking the one offered to him. “Thank you,”

“Welcome,” Taking a gulp Lucifer moved shifting and straddling Darius's lap smirking at him. “We can have a little fun before you go back downstairs,”

“Really?” Leaning back using one hand to hold Lucifer’s hip the Alpha raised an eyebrow. “And what do you have in mind, Luci?”

Wiggling slowly Lucifer leaned closer kissing him melted into it until it deepened their bodies heating up reacting to the kiss. When they pulled away for air Darius leaned closer. Lucifer shivered as hands slide under his shirt and up to his sides Lucifer smiled pressing down when the door slammed open.

Almost falling backwards into the table Lucifer was grabbed by his upper arms as his mate sat up growling. The slammed had confused him out of heated drive leaving his blue eyes wide causing him to look up in fear.

“Michael…?” Lucifer asked confused when Micheal came over and pulled him away before punching his mate. “What the hell! Michael, stop!”

Darius was up in a second punching back hard. The two were going at each other growling, throwing punches. Lucifer was trying to get between them to stop them. They pushed him out of the way before he growled. If those idiots weren’t going to listen to him he was going to get security.

Turning around he jolted almost smacking into someone else. “Eric-?”

Eric had a dead look to him, a furious look into those still eyes before he held up his fingers and snapped them.

“What the fu-” Lucifer jolted hearing the sound made him freeze up then something when Eric reached up pressing a syringe to his neck as something rushed into his body leaving him feeling slow, dull, and confused. “What…”

Eric grabbed him by his elbow rushing out of the room. “Move it.”

* * *

_“It’s Eric!" Charlie shouted through the phone. "The CEO of Eden Inc. has been running the ring all this time and he’s been messing with both Michael and Darius’s account to throw suspicious from himself! Eri stands for Eric!”_


	11. Chapter 11

**[Five Months Ago]**

Driving up to the house, with the street covered in snow, the houses coated with it as Dean and Castiel looked up at the house. It was a single-story house out in the suburbs where they had been placed. They only had burner phones from the detective and an address once they were dropped off at the airport.

Honestly to Dean, it felt like some sort of Spy movie. They had gotten on a plane with tickets, just a few bags of luggage, and when they landed someone handed them a key to a car, damn it, hurt to know that he couldn’t bring Baby, but at least he had Cas.

Looking at the house as they parked in the driveway Castiel leaned back. They had been given coats, cards with new names on them, and Dean and Castiel had been set up with an income for now. Slowly getting out of the car Cas looked it like it was a house from a movie.

“This is it?”

“Yep, address fits,” Dean popped the truck grabbed a few bags. “Let’s get inside, it’s freezing out here,”

Moving to go help Castiel looked around at the strange place. Just last night he had said goodbye to his family, now they were here. Following Dean, as he opened the door he paused when his Alpha nodded at him to go in first. Small things like this always took him by surprise but Dean's assured smile warmed his heart.

Inside it was furnished. Setting his suitcases down Castiel headed to the kitchen opening the fridge and frowned. It was empty.

“We can go shopping tomorrow, let’s put our stuff away and then go get something in town. Besides, we should get to know the area,” Looking around Dean nodded his head. “I guess it will do. Let’s see,”

Following Dean around, as they explored the place, the found the washroom, bathrooms, the Master Bedroom was a nice, fairly good size, even had a tv in there. They worked together to put their clothes away.

“What do you want to eat?” Castiel asked before pausing remembering that there was no food in the house. “Oh… we don’t have groceries,”

“Cas, you don’t have to cook all the time, okay?” Putting the suitcases away he grabbed their coats putting Cas’s back on him. “Let’s go see what’s out there, aright?”

Nodding Castiel looked around once more before they left.

* * *

**[Three days later]**

Cleaning the porch of the snow as Dean shoveled the driveway Castiel looked up seeing someone heading their way. He tensed up his hands tightening on the shovel he was using.

“De- Um, Clint,”

Looking up Dean frowned before nodding at his new name and turned to see where Cas was looking. A couple was heading over with a pan. He stopped shoveling so he could smile at them.

“Hello, new neighbors!” The Omega greeted. “We didn’t know someone moved in until we saw you two yesterday,”

“Oh wow, thank you,” Dean took the warm pan looking at it. “Yeah, we haven’t lived anywhere where it snows before, so we’re getting used to it. Clarence, come meet our neighbors.”

Heading down the steps Castiel came over taking the pan. “Thank you. I’ll put this inside.”

Dean watched his mate leave before making small talk to the other couple. It seemed like they were good people. After a few minutes with Cas didn't return He looked to see Castiel hiding behind the beam and his heart hurt remembering when he first met him. Waving him over he looked back at the couple.

“Sorry, we kind of moved last minute, this is my lovely mate, Clarence,” Dean pulled Cas close kissing his forehead he felt Cas relaxed into him. Cas managed to smile. “So, our lovely new neighbors wanted to have a dinner party.”

“Like a housewarming?” Castiel asked nodding. “I can make the food,”

“We’ll all bring a dish, sweetie, don’t go to all the trouble cooking,”

They talked for a short while longer before the couple left. Getting back to their task at hand they ended up stopping repeatedly for the new neighbors to greet them. By the third couple, Castiel had relaxed feeling happy he was a part of meeting people.

At some point they agreed on a Sunday dinner for everyone, they offered to bring a dish, so the couple didn’t have to cook all the food, which was amazing. Finally, by the time it was around dinner time the two had managed to clear out their driveway, porch and finished fixing up the house so it looked lived in. Taking one of the casseroles and few other dishes that they were given Castiel warmed them up in the oven.

Pulling the curtains closed Dean headed into the kitchen. “So, tomorrow I start working at a Mechanic shop, that handler got it for me.”

“That’s wonderful,” Castiel smiled serving the food on plates. Walking over he set Dean’s plate down before taking his seat at the Alpha’s side. He looked at his food and glanced at Dean confused when his Alpha didn't take a bite. “You’re not hungry?”

“Cas… are you waiting for my permission to eat?”

Tensing up Castiel looked down at his hands.

Reaching over Dean took one hand to bring it up to kiss it gently. “Cas, you never have to wait for my permission to eat, got it?”

Relaxing Cas nodded his cheeks getting red. He relaxed picking up his fork very slowly before taking a bite first. After that Dean ate as they carried on a conversation about Sunday Dinner.

“If you’re going to work, do you want me to do something around the house?”

“I wanted to talk to you about that,” Wiping his mouth with a napkin Dean looked at Castiel. “There are a few jobs near the shop if you want to work or Volunteer, and I was thinking maybe if you want to, no one is forcing you, but if you wanted to do something other than staying home you can do that. If you want to stay home you can,”

“Work?” That was something Castiel hadn’t thought about in a long while. He really hadn’t had the chance to experience anything like that after meeting Dan. “Is there anything with animals?”

“I think they needed some volunteers at the Animal shelter,” Taking out his phone, damn burner phone, he was still getting used to it. “Here it is! Look, you think you’d like to do this?”

Taking the phone Castiel read over it he nodded smiling. “Yes, I’d like this a lot,”

“Alright, so it’s settled, we’ll get you all signed up tomorrow. By the way, Cas, where did you pick the Name Clarence from?”

“It’s from one of my favorite Christmas movies. It’s called ‘It’s A Wonderful Life,’ and there’s an Angel in there named Clarence. Kind of silly, huh?”

“I think it fits perfectly,” Leaning over Dean pressed their foreheads together taking in Cas’s calming scent. “Angel name for my very own Angel,”

Blushing Castiel shivered. “And where did you get Clint from?”

“Clint Eastwood.”

“Huh?” Castiel looked up pausing. “Like the actor from all the Westerns we watched?”

“Exactly.” Kissing his Omega, he sat back. “Speaking of a movie, we should watch another one.”

“Um, Dean, I was thinking that maybe,” Castiel took a moment to soothe his anxieties, telling himself that Dean loved him and wouldn't get mad at him for just talking. “Maybe we can watch a show?”

“What show did you have in mind?”

They ended up watching a couple of episodes of a show that Castiel hadn’t seen in years. Dean enjoyed it, and they would have watched more if they didn’t have to go to bed for work and checking out the Animal Shelter in the morning.

**[Three Weeks Later]**

Walking the dogs around on their leashes, Castiel was happy that the dogs had learned to trust humans again, two of them medium dogs and one Senior dog wagged their tails as they enjoyed their walk in the snow. Doggy shoes and coats help keep them warm as the Omega headed across the street to the Auto shop.

A man in the front office saw him heading over. “Hey, Clarence! How are you?”

“Good, Bob, thank you,” Smiling Castiel looked to the back. “Is Clint done yet?”

“He told me to tell you he’d be out in a few minutes. So, who are your furry friends?”

“Oh, I’m walking them. Donna called out sick, so I wanted to make sure they got their turn,” petting the dogs he introduced them to the old Alpha had nodded at the dogs. They talked a little here and there until the door opened. Smiling Castiel went over to his mate. “Clint, hey,”

“Hey,” Pulling on his coat Dean shivered from the sudden cold air. Kissing Castiel, he waved back at the old man. “See you tomorrow, Boss,”

“You two have a good evening!” He called before going back to adding up the books chuckling. “Lovely couple,”

Dean, even though he never liked dogs, took one of the leashes helping Cas out while killing a good half hour until it was time to return the dogs to the shelter, where he waved at the others there.

Once the dogs had been put into their proper kennels with food water and fresh warm blankets Castiel signed himself out as they walked on. Holding onto Dean’s arm as they walked down the street towards home, they both talked about their day.

Little things about clients, funny stuff that happened. Everything, Nothing and for some reason, the fifteen-minute walk seemed so short.

**[One Month Mark]**

Walking into the house Dean shook his jacket off wishing for a break in the insanely cold weather. Pulling off his gloves and coat he was about to call out into the house when he heard someone vomiting.

“Cas?” Dean called only to be met with some more sounds of someone throwing up their guts. Rushing towards the hall kitchen he found Cas leaning over the sink throwing up. “Cas! Hey, what’s wrong?”

Rubbing his Omega’s back Dean looked over seeing the food on the stove. Moving away he turned off the stove. Moving the pans over before going back to his mate. Turning on the water he winced at the smell of Cass’s scent. Worry, fear, clear distress.

“It’s going to be okay, tell me what’s wrong?” Dean rubbed his back gently trying to soothe Cas. He knew that even though they were safe here the trauma that the bastard put his Omega through still affect him. “I’m right here, I got you, Cas, it’s gonna be alright,”

Soon the fear in the scent started to fade. Dean had to push his rage down to help his mate relax. This had happened before. Small things set off Cas, sometimes it was just dropping something, and those blue eyes would snap to him in worried or fear, his head ducking down in submission. It was going to take a while, maybe therapy but Dean always let Cas know it was alright.

Reaching over to grab a glass Dean helped Cas wash his mouth out. Using the sink hose to get rid of the rest of the throw up he rinsed it away. Patting Cas's back Dean rushed away to get some mouth wash. When he got back, he found Cas trying to deep clean the sink with soap and a metal scrub.

“Hey, hey, I’ll take care of it, let’s get you to sit down,” Dean held him first rinse out his mouth. He stopped Cas from trying to clean the sink again by scooping him up walking out of the room. “Come on, let’s get you off your feet.”

“Sorry,” Castiel mumbled feeling dizzy. He leaned into Dean as they got to the living room. Being gently set down on the couch left him feeling better. “I thought I could handle it.”

“Being sick?” Putting a hand on his mate’s forehead Dean nodded. “No fever. How long have you’ve been feeling like this?”

Looking away Castiel looked at a few things, the ceiling fan, the tv before glancing back at Dean. He was worried but Dean smiled at him warming his heart. Looking down at their connected hands Castiel licked his lips.

“A couple of days,” Closing his eyes Castiel admitted it. “I’ve been having nausea for just for those few days,”

“How come you didn’t tell me?” Dean frowned a little bit. When Cas looked away, he reached over gently pulling his face slowly over to look at him. “He didn’t care if you got sick, did he?”

Slowly nodded Castiel tilted his head slightly. “He cared less when I was pregnant,”

“The babies?”

Shaking his head Castiel felt a pang in his very soul. “I miscarried them way before I ever showed or knew and I never knew how long I was pregnant,”

Rubbing his hands together with a nervous habit, looking away Dean curled his lower lip taking in a deep breath. Letting out a breath he looked back at Cas who was looking at him with searching eyes. A feeling he knew too well. Sitting next to his mate he pulled the Omega into his lap holding him close, kissing his forehead.

“Cas, listen, we’re going to go see the doctor, but please tell me when this stuff happens to you. Anything, sick, tired, you don’t have to hide this from me, okay?”

Looking down Cas curled up closer still feeling bad for both hiding it and not telling Dean. Honestly, he had no idea why he was hiding the fact he was sick. Dean wasn’t his abuser. Nowhere near and yet in his mind the fear that had been instilled into him of any small mess-ups, sicknesses that were coupled with beatings, or sometimes when he least expected it the Alpha had gotten creative.

Shivering Cas closes his eyes taking in deep breaths of Dean’s scent. They relaxed into each other for a long while scenting each other, the humming of his anxieties easing away as he felt Dean’s hands running down his back and spin. They stayed like that in a comforting silence until Cas felt his stomach turn again.

It was a mad dash back to the kitchen barely making it to the trashcan before he was throwing up again.

* * *

The coolness of the doctor’s office felt strange to Castiel. They had gotten an appointment early in the morning. Both were surprised the doctors had an opening the next day. Arms wrapped around Dean’s arm as he rested his head on his Alpha’s shoulder Cas was watching Dean play a game on his phone.

Even though he had his own phone there was a small enjoyment of watching Dean trying to get a high score. Eyes closing here and there he dozed a little bit. Last night had been interesting. He couldn’t stop worrying about why he was throwing up or being nauseous, which just added to his already anxious nerves. Sleeping had been so hard that when he had managed to doze off, he was just awakened by Dean two hours later.

“You alright?”

“Mm-hm,” Cas responded eyes closed as he leaned closer. “Need a nap.”

“When we get home, I’ll call the Boss, let him know I’m taking the day off,” Dean smiled kissing the top of Cas’s head. He hoped that Cas would be able to have a short nap while they waited. In a few minutes however the door opened with the nurse calling their names in. “Let’s go, maybe it’s just a cold or something.”

Nodding Cas rubbed the back of his neck yawning. Getting to the back of the room, they gave their fake names, and who knew being in witness protection gave you free health care?! It was nice, a worry of them. Looking around Castiel saw a poster, must have been years old, there and he tilted his head as a memory danced across his mind.

Of when he was little, maybe six or seven when Balthazar had gone with them to get their shots, the young teenager hounding their Father until he had gone with them since a parent needed to be present.

It was strange. Castiel remembered being upset about getting a shot, Jimmy crying and throwing a fit, but he could also remember that after the shot his brother had gotten them ice cream, took them to the park and the shots are forgotten until way later when Jimmy recalled his arm was sore.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Blinking Cas looked over at Dean before smiling. “Just thinking about my family,”

“Ah, you know, we’ll be home someday. Soon,” Nodding Dean rubbed his mate's back. He missed his own family. Bobby and Sam, he wondered what they were up to. “Must be hard… having to say goodbye in hours of seeing them again,”

“Still feels like a dream. Sometimes I wonder if it happened or if I’m trapped in a messed-up dream,” Castiel looked into those green eyes. “Dean?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think they miss me?”

Heartbreaking.

Dean found it so heartbreaking that even with seeing how much his family hugged the hell out of him, were so devastated when Cas had to leave, but Cas still had a fear that they didn’t miss him buried deep into the Omega’s soul.

“Hell yeah, they miss you,” Leaning close Dean whispered. “To be honest I’m a bit scared they're going to jump me the second we get back. I did kind of steal you away,”

Smiling Castiel was about to respond when the doctor came in. They all shook hands and then the questions of his health. It went normally from what he could recall, the same thing, checked for fever, eyes, ears, throat, then the doctor asked him for a urine test and gave him a paper for a blood test.

Leaving the room Castiel took care of the first on his own. After that, they waited to talk about maybe going out once he was well again, after all, Castiel had heard there was a new place in the mall that had opened and from what he heard had the best pretzel in the world and he was going to have one with cream cheese.

“We got your results,” The doctor came in with a smile. “Good news, your sickness isn’t due to a virus or an infection.”

“That’s good,” Castiel nodded happily with that.

“So, he’s okay then?” Dean asked.

“Yes, and I will be prescribing a few things to help, but let me be the first to congratulate you two.” The doctor smiled holding up a paper looking right at Castiel. “You’re pregnant.”

They both stared at the doctor in shock.

“What,” Dean spoke his mouth moving on its own.

“I…” Castiel looked upset and worried. “I can’t be! Every time I’m pregnant I lose it!”

The doctor looked taken aback. “I’m sorry, it wasn’t in your chart and we were having trouble getting your records from your old doctors,”

Looking at Dean shooking his head Castiel looked away. Dean held his hand taking over while his lover let the new sink in. Quickly coming up with a story on how Cas always had trouble had carrying, leaving out the stress from his kidnapper the doctor had told them they had to keep Cas out of a stressful situation, that it could be the reason for the miscarriages.

On the other hand, Dean knew that if whatever the hell Jason went by didn’t care if Cas were sick, he doubted that he would care if he knew Cas was pregnant. Going over to Cas he saw how worried those blue eyes were. Poor thing was trapped in his own mind scrambling to make sense, trying to come up with a safety plan that would help him cope.

Reaching down Dean pulled him close. “Hey, Cas?”

Tensing Cas held back his breathing shaking. “Dean,”

“Listen,” Dean said kissing the mating mark softly. “We’ll do whatever you want, okay? But I want you to know how much I love you. So, damn much, I can’t even express it all the way. But if you don’t want to have this baby, I’m with you, and I want you to know if you do want this, I’m here for all of it. Everything.”

There was a long pause of silence that left Dean worried.

A sob escapes Castiel’s throat, one he was trying to cling onto. Memories of the times he lost the babies, twice he hadn’t even picked up on being pregnant only to spend a day alone bloody and forced to clean up before anyone made it home. The fear of bringing in a child with how Jason was left him traumatized.

Now however had had Dean.

A person who he fell in love with. Someone he knew loved him back even if he was broken, flawed, yet Dean thought he was perfect. Had told him so many nights wrapped in each other's arms, whether if was hot fast passionate nights or slow cuddling with sweet nothings that could go on for hours.

“Dean,” Holding onto his Alpha tightly Castiel sobbed. “What if I lose this baby too?”

“Hey, hey, hey, now,” Dean couldn’t help but sigh in relief. Holding Castiel in his arms trying to keep him safe from the world. “You won’t. You’re safe now, you’re with me, and I will take care of you. Both of you and the baby will have us.”

“What do you want?” Castiel asked nervously pulling back. “What if you don’t like the baby if the baby’s born into a crest you don’t like?”

“Hmm, let’s see, well if the baby is an Alpha, I’m going to love them,” Dean nodded cupping Castiel’s face. “If they’re a beta, I’ll love them and if there’s an Omega…” He watched as those blue eyes moved quickly trying to seek out the answer. “I’m going to love them. Now, and forever. Just like I love you,”

Taking in a shaky breath feeling a huge relief off his shoulders. “I... I want the baby,”

Smiling Dean leaned over as they shared a kiss.

**[Two-month mark]**

Hands roaming over his stomach Castiel wondered when he’d start to see a bump. He had never read any books on having a baby or even thought about it when he was younger, but right now he was curious to know if he would see it when it happened, or would he just wake up one day and a small curve would be there?

Even since they had seen the doctor everything had gone smoothly, other than morning and sometimes evening sickness. This pregnancy had seemed, so much easier. Nothing like before, nothing like when he had constant fear running through his body, walking on eggshells all the time.

Looking over he saw Dean setting up a crib. His Alpha had been buying things left and right for the baby, which honestly warmed his heart seeing how much Dean was excited for the baby. Looking back at the mirror he ran his hands over again trying to see if anything small changes had happened.

“Cas,”

“Huh?” Looking back Castiel saw Dean reaching for his toolbox. Walking over he pushed it over with his foot. “Are you hungry?”

“Thanks, Babe,” Dean smiled picking up one of the screwdrivers. “I’m starving. How about you?”

“I’m hungry too,” Castiel patted his back. “You’re doing amazing. I’ll go make us something to eat,”

“Aw, your sweet,” Grinning feeling proud as he put the evil IKEA crib together he got back to work. “Oh, hey, I was going to paint the nursery this weekend, baby-safe paint, all that but, what color do you want?”

“Me?” Castiel looked around. “Can it be, um, like a skyish blue? With clouds?”

“Of course, anything you want,” Dena looked at Cas. “I know your religious, so I was thinking, there’s a church not too far from here, I’m not, well, can’t say I’m religious, but if you want to go, I’ll go with you,”

“You’d do that for me?” That was something new. “It won’t upset you?”

“Look, Cas, it’s a part of who you are. And you’ve been denied that long enough, and besides, I’ve seen you standing outside when you wait for me to get off work, listening to the choir singing,” Dean got up putting his hands on Castiel’s hips pulling him close. “We might not like everything the same, hell, that's life, and besides, you don’t like drinking, but you never asked me to get rid of it and it’s kind of like Church. I’m not going to tell you to get rid of something you love.”

“You do love beer,” Castiel nodded.

“And you love the church, right?”

“Yes… and I do miss it. I used to go with my family and,” Castiel paused thinking back. “They stopped going, one by one. Michael because he said work got in the way, Lucifer stopped after he ran away and only went back when he returned home. Balthazar took me and Jimmy because we enjoyed it, even as we became adults, we still loved it.”

“And Gabriel?”

“Huh?”

“Gabriel? You didn’t mention him.”

“Oh.” Cheeks pinking Castiel covered his face feeling second had embarrassment hiding his face in Dean’s chest as a memory he wished to forget about. “…He left the church,”

“You took it hard huh?”

“He yelled ‘See you later bitches, I’m going to go fuck around’ and danced out the doors dancing to a stripper song,” Castiel face turned redder shaking his head as Dean busted out into laughter. “It’s not funny, we didn’t go back for months!”

Snorting before laughing even harder Dean couldn’t help the mental image of that happening, as Castiel whined once again that it wasn’t funny.

* * *

Castiel was dreaming of cats.

Petting them, holding them, honestly, anything with cats was fun. He was in a room surrounded by cats. Holding one close as he pets the sweet furry animal as others meowed around them. He heard one cat though crying in pain. Rowling lower before it whimpered.

Looking for the cat that needed his help Castiel walked around, hearing it but not seeing it. Where was the poor cat? Worry filled him when suddenly he was jerked awake, hearing a gasping sound next to him. Blinking Castiel sat up slowly next to Dean realizing he had woken up when Dean had shot up in bed and it causes him to fall off him.

Even since they had gotten closer, more so moving into the safe house, Cas had gotten used to falling asleep listening to Dean’s heartbeat. Looking at him through the dark with only the moonlight coming into the windows he noticed that Dean was covered in a cold sweat, his breathing was coming out in short fast breaths.

“Dean?”

Gulping Dean looked at him with fear in his eyes before he looked away shaking his head hard. “Cas,”

“Are you… Dean, are you alright?”

“I’m fine, go back to sleep,” Dean got up heading to the bathroom, slipping off the bed, he felt Cas following him, as he got to the bathroom. Getting there he left Cas to linger just inside the door knowing that the Omega would take his time trying to figure out If he should come in or not. “I’m okay, Cas, it was just a nightmare,”

Leaning against the door frame with his cheek pressing on it, something to anchor him, something to help with small self-comforting Castiel watched Dean for a long moment. He could smell the lingering fear there

“Do you want to talk about it?” Nervously Castiel watched the muscles tense in Dean’s back. Looking away he thought about saying he was sorry, retreating to bed but when he looked up, he almost jumped seeing Dean looking at him through the mirror, “Sorry-”

“It was about my Dad,” Dena said suddenly. “Nothing to be sorry for. Bastard’s dead. It’s a good thing.”

“Dead?”

“He wasn’t Father of the year,” Drying his face the Alpha headed back out of the bathroom pulling Cas off the door frame. “Bobby adopted me and Sam. I think of him as my real Dad. Tossed my ass in therapy. Man, I was pissed, but in the end, it helped me.”

“You never talk about your parents,” Castiel realized. “Are… um,”

“Oh, no their dead, Mom died when Sam was young and Dad died in a bad crash, cops think Dad was drinking at the time.” Sighing Dean leaned down so their foreheads together the tension slowly releasing from his body. Taking in a deep breath he moved them back to the bed. “It’s just been a while since I dreamt of them,”

“I don’t like him,”

Chuckling at the sweet mentioning that Cas didn’t like them either they got back into bed, the warmth of the sheets and comforter still there. Laying back he pulled his Omega close to him looking up at the ceiling. They laid there for a while, he rubbed Castiel’s back as he felt his lover fiddling with the collar of his shirt.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“We’ll be better parents,”

“Damn right we will,” Smiling Dean looked at his Omega who was looking back up at him. “Do you think they make leather jackets for babies?”

“Yes.”

“What?”

“I looked up baby clothes and they do,” Castiel smiled at him. “And matching little boots,”

They ended up staying up for another house looking up baby clothes and after a good ten minutes of convincing Dean had a mini replica of the Impala in the cart as well as a plush toy of the car.

**[Month Three Mark]**

Taking naps in the middle of the day had been a nice rediscovery. Falling asleep in a kennel at the shelter while he was comforting a cat had left a fellow volunteer confused and concerned. They woke Castiel up who was still holding onto the black cat who was purring asleep in his arms.

They told him to go home and rest. Honestly, Castiel had no idea why he was tired. It wasn’t like he had woken up all night only tired. Standing up he almost walked out with the cat when he realized he was still holding him.

“Hey, Clarance, you look out of it… you want me to call your mate to come pick you up?”

“Please,” Sitting back down Castiel yawned rubbing his eyes. “I’m just tired,”

“Don’t worry about it, you do so much,” She helped him sit back down rubbing his back. “You just hold Bee and relax,”

Nodding Castiel leaned back eyes closing once again. Lately he had been tired, even when sleeping all night, just so worn out. Even with naps, ordering out or when Dean would cook and help him clean, things just left him feeling so tired. Like someone had sucked out all his energy to the point where even waking up took everything out of him.

“I got you,”

Opening his eyes as he was being pulled up and lifted Castiel blinked confused realizing he must have dozed off. Looking at Dean, his alpha looked worried. Those strong arms held him close. Leaning against the warmth of Dean he took in his scent his body soaking in the comfort.

“You feeling alright?”

“Tired,” It came out like a whispering mumble. “Just… tired,”

“Let’s get you home,” Dean looked back at the worker. “Thanks for calling, Meg,”

“Sure thing, man,” She smiled leaning against the fence “Take care of my unicorn,”

“What?”

“Inside joke, hot stuff,” She laughed turning around to get back to work.

* * *

Hours later when Castiel woke up he felt something warm, soft. Looking down to see a ball of black fur he sat up quickly realizing he had just stolen his favorite cat from the shelter. Bee was a senior cat that hadn’t been adopted and it was hard finding her a home. He held her close looking around confused until it hit him that he was home, in bed with warm pajamas on.

Looking around he gathered up Bee to his chest as he slipped off the bed. “Dean?”

“I’m in the nursery!”

Rushing over he found Dean inside the windows opened, the room was cold from the air, but the paint fumes floated out of the window. He was wearing a thick jacket as he painted the clouds on the wall.

“How do you feel?”

“I’m alright, but Dean,” Castiel held up Bee before bringing her back to his chest petting her. “I stole the cat,”

“Nope, we adopted her,” Dean went back to painting the clouds. “What do you think? More clouds?”

“Adopted?” Brows knitting together in confusion Castiel got closer, in small steps feeling nervous. “You… she can live with us?”

“Cas, I talked to Meg, she said you’ve been in love with that cat since your first day, and she seems to help you,” Adding another cloud Dean shrugged. “Besides, I heard you mumbling about her and look, I know it’s still hard for you to tell me things, it’s alright, but please remember this. You never have to be worried about asking me about anything.”

Holding the cat closer his eyes prickled up as he started to sob softly. “Thank you, Dean,”

“Cas?” Eyes wide Dean hurried down the ladder rushing over to him. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I’m just happy,” Nuzzling his cat Castiel looked up at him, big tears rolling down his face. “I don’t know why I’m crying,”

“Okay, okay, okay, let’s get you back to bed. It's all alright,” Dean promised to scoop his mate up again because honestly, he had no idea if this was hormones or the trauma Cas was going through. Cas he been showing signs that he had bad trauma and he remembered when Bobby picked up on his brother after Bobby had sent him to therapy. Not long after Sam had to go in as well. “How about I make you your favorite food and something warm to drink?”

“Please,” Rubbing his face Cas held onto Bee as the cat just hung there happy to be held.

**[Month Four]**

Now with a curve over the once flat stomach, Castiel smiled. Looking at his stomach in the mirror Castiel gently rubbed his hand over the curve. Still small, lower bump of his stomach where the baby was. Turning sideways he looked closer. Letting his shirt fall he hummed happily. A loose shirt made it barely noticeable. He felt happy knowing that if he wore a coat or a jacket no one would be able to tell.

Walking out of the bedroom Castiel headed down smelling food wafting up from the kitchen. Heading downstairs he found dean frying up some burgers. Walking over he hugged the Alpha from behind resting his head between the man’s shoulders.

“Hey, enjoy, you nap?” Dean asked smiling at the warmth of his mate.

“Good,”

“Awesome,” Flipping the burgers he looked over his shoulder. “Lunch is almost ready,”

“Thank you.” Eyes closed Castiel pulled back to go get drinks. Opening the fridge he grabbed chocolate milk. He had been having a bad craving for it all week, so he drank it with each meal. “Do you want a soda or a beer?”

“Grab me a coke,” Dean called. “I have to take a double shift tomorrow. One of the others got food poisoning,”

“Are they alright?” Grabbing the coke, he walked over to the table setting their drinks down. “Was it from a restaurant?”

“No, the guy thought a little bit of pink in the baked chicken he made, wasn’t gonna hurt him,” Dean sighed. “You know, before I moved in with Bobby, I didn’t know how to cook more than a few very basic meals, rest was just cereal, or whatever I could find in the house.”

“Balthazar taught us how to cook, when we were little,” Sitting down Castiel smiled remembering. “He didn’t want us learning at eighteen and almost killing ourselves.”

“Hey, Bobby said the same thing. Course that was after I almost burned down the house,”

“What?”

“I was ten, really hungry, didn’t want to wake him up and I was just going to go back to sleep but Sammy came into my room and was hungry too and we hadn’t gone shopping, so we didn’t have cereal. I thought if I could cook on my own and not wake up Bobby. I used to space out all the time, like completely gone, later found out I was repressing my memories and I zoned out. The next thing I know Sammy is screaming, Bobby is putting out the fire and I was just standing there,”

Pausing Dean looked at the food cooking. He remembered Bobby yelling his and Sam’s names as he pulled them away from the fire. How fast the man was grabbing the fire extinguisher. It took less than a minute to put the fire out, to a kid it felt like it lasted forever.

Dean had felt scared in the moment when Bobby had turned around. In his mind, his fear of his biological father, John, was that he was going to get a beating. Yelled at or slapped who knew with a pissed off, John.

Sammy had put his hands up to his ears covering them and Dean stepped in front of him. When Bobby got closer there hadn’t been yelling or hitting. He looked them over, checking to see if they were alright, instead of angry yelling it was a worried stern voice telling them they had to have him around to use the stove.

After that Bobby had paid more attention to Dean spacing out and had him go. Dean fought him on it, saying he wasn’t crazy and didn't need a damn shrink but Bobby told him he wasn’t crazy, that he wished he could help Dean, but sometimes a Dad needed help and even told him about the fact he went to Therapy himself.

That day they both talked about Bobby’s Dad and soon Dean realized that if Bobby could do it so could he. Alright, he still fought it mostly, but he’d be damned, it helped.

“Dean?”

Shaking his head, he looked over at Cas who was next to him. “What?”

“Are you alright?”

“Uh, yeah,” Smiling Dean nodded. “I’m great. How about you and the baby?”

“Craving cheese. A lot of it,”

And so, while Dean had a couple of his damn well famous burgers he watched as Cas happily ate a burger that had just the patties and a lot of damn cheese. When his Omega wasn’t looking, he took a picture.

**[One Year Ago]**

_“All the accounts are in order, Gentlemen,” Michael smiled holding up a champagne glass. “Now that the end of the 4th quarter is over, we can celebrate our success.”_

_“Until Monday,” Eric smiled holding up his glass as well. “Cheers,”_

_“To another successful year,” Darius clanked his glass against the others as they all downed the champagne. “Now, I guess we should go down to the party.”_

_“Hopefully, my family behaved while I was gone,” Michael sighed deeply eyebrows going up. He fixed his tie a bit before nodding. “Let’s go see if they haven't burned the place down,”_

_“I’ll go make sure dinner will be one time,” Eric offered following them. Being a beta, it was easier to slip under their radar._

_The rode down the elevator going to their own ballroom, made just for occasions like this. A brilliant idea from a worker, now they could wrap everything into one when they needed large meetings and celebrations._

_Michael had been pleased to see his family was there but had to force a smile on his face as Lucifer and Gabriel clearly refused to dress up. At least the other two had gone worn appropriate clothing even Jack was in a suit. Walking over he greeted them, got into a bickering moment with Lucifer until the blonde took off._

_The party went on with small samples of foods, drinks, small finger food as the employees chattered amongst themselves. Lucifer ventured around picking up snacks he could slip away in his pockets. He found one tray with chicken sandwiches, fancy names, different shapes but it was still mini chicken patties._

_Looking around he picked up the tray sneaking away into the hallway. He knew that whatever food they were going to have was going to not only be served extremely late but also it was never damn filling._

_Eating the bite sized food, he walked up and down the empty hall humming as he did so. Maybe he’d take off, but Michael had promised if he came to this one, then he wouldn’t have to come for another two months. Plus, the annoying Alpha would not leave him alone if he left and broken their deal._

_Getting to the end of the hall Lucifer spun himself around to go back down when someone was in front of him. Jumping back, he almost dropped the food seeing the other Alpha there, taller than him by a couple of inches but if he wanted a fight he was going to fight._

_“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” Darius said holding out a can. “But I thought you could use a drink,”_

_Looking at the soda can Lucifer reached over not sensing any threat from the Alpha and took it. Looking it over he looked at the man who smiled at him with his stupid handsome face._

_“Thanks. I didn’t know they had soda,” Musing Lucifer looked around having nowhere to put his stolen tray. “Hm, mind opening it for me?”_

_“Of course,” Opening the can and handing it back Darius looked the other Alpha up and down interested. “So, hiding from the party?”_

_“Eh, just for a bit, until the food shows up. Might steal another tray,” Looking at him to Lucifer took a long drink sensing this small connection. “There’s no soda in there is there?”_

_“Nope. Keep them in my office.”_

_“Aw, you went all the way up there,” Lucifer pointed up smirked a little tilting his head to the side. “Just for me?”_

_“I guess I did,”_

_“Oh, that was unexpected,” Lucifer frowned a little bit, because honestly, he had been up there. Long damn boring ride. “Thanks. Appreciate it,”_

_“I have leftovers up there too. From last night, forgot to take them home if your hungry before the food.”_

_“You’d let a stranger into your office? Not very smart,” Lucifer half sang. “What if I’m a hacker and want to steal all your stuff?”_

_Chuckling Darius moved closer into his space. “Darius,”_

_“Lucifer,” He smiled up at him._

**[Present]**

It was like someone had put cotton in his mouth. Lucifer's eyes felt heavy, his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth as he was pulled along. At some point it was like time had jumped. Someone was moving him roughly and being shoved into somewhere that was dark.

Unable to move Lucifer tried talking only to let out small breathless groans. Nothing he did could make sense or send a single to his brain to move his body. Each thought seemed to leave him the second he was done thinking about it.

“Why are we keeping him alive?”

A voice said from somewhere up front.

“We got away; they have no idea where we are. We should just kill him.”

“Not yet,”

That was Eric. Lucifer recognized his voice. He tried to growl only for it to fail into a lost breath. A horn honking made him realized he was in a car. Was he blindfolded? Maybe, he could hear them but couldn't see. Trying to move something tugged at his wrists.

Ropes?

“Why not?”

“Because I didn’t just decide to kidnap someone random,”

Oh shit, was he kidnapped?

“Then who is it?”

“That is my co-worker’s brother and my other co-worker’s husband.”

Lucifer swore he could feel the smirk on the man’s lips.

“We can flush out that hiding Omega, Jonathan’s going to meet up with us and soon we’ll have everything we need to get out of the country.”

“You think they’ll just hand over the money now that they know?”

“Oh, don’t worry about that. Michael and Darius are at each other throats, by the time the notice him missing, we’ll be long gone,”

“How are you going to get the codes? Exchange this for the Omega?”

“No, we just need to flush the Omega out, if we have two hostages, it will make things easier and until then they stay alive.”

“After?”

“Kill the bitches. There will always be more.”


	12. Chapter 12

If there was one thing that Balthazar knew was true, it was that life was a cold heart bitch. Tonight had been fun, he had spent time with one of his brothers, his nephew avoided another one’s boring parties and had gone on to watch a good movie, they played cards, laughed and he had gone to bed a few hours ago, well, his brother had work and he was tired.

Jack had been in his room playing video games when it happened.

That’s when his phone rang. Forcing him out of his sleep. Looking over at the name that flashed across the screen he frowned wondering if Michael had realized he wasn’t sick, and therefore about to nag him.

“Hello,” He answered. Nagging wasn’t what he got but would have liked it better than the news he was given. “Lucifer was what?!”

* * *

Garlic bread was delicious.

It was, for some reason, even better with buttercream frosting on hit. Spreading some more onto the bread Castiel ate another piece. Hand on his growing baby bump he hummed looking up at Dean who was fixing something at the table. He was fixing something car part.

“I think I got it,” Dean nodded checking it. When it still gave an off clicking sound, he frowned. “Guess not. Bread me.”

Picking up a plain piece Castiel leaned over a little bit helping Dean eat the bread as he watched. The Alpha downed the bread. Grabbing some water, he helped Dean with that too as he ate his frosted bread.

“Do you think about the baby’s name?”

“Uh, haven’t really thought about it,” Looking up Dean frowned. “What did you have in mind?”

“Me?”

“You have any ideas on what we should name the baby?”

Siting back taking a few bites Castiel rubbed his belly gently again thinking about it. Looking up he hummed. There were some names out there he liked, some he didn’t, but in all honestly, he had no idea what they should name the baby.

“I don’t know.”

“Me either, but we have four more months to figure it out,” Clicking the machine again Dean nodded. “Okay, I'm getting closer,”

“Four months seems long, and short,” Getting up slowly the omega went to get something to drink, chocolate milk with way more chocolate than it should probably have and a beer. Going back to sit down he popped the cap off the cold beer handing it to Dean who took it. Pouring more milk into his glass he took a long drink. “Do you have any in mind?”

“Well-”

“That aren’t’ from all the westerns we watched,”

“Ouch,” Nodding Dean sat back looking up in thought. “I’m coming up with nothing. Cas?”

“Me either,”

“Well, let’s hope in four months we get an idea,” Laughing dean sat up as his phone rang. He almost grabbed it when he realized his hands still had oil on them. “Babe?”

Reaching over Cas swiped up the phone and put it on speaker.

“Hey, Boss,” Dean said looking at the name. "What's up?"

“Hey, Clint, listen, hate to pull you in on your day off, but we got a huge problem.”

“What kind of problem?” Dean asked grabbing some paper towels to get some of the oil off his hands. “You okay, Boss?”

“Nah, someone assholes broke in last night, slashed all our tires. I got some of the others working on it, but the bastard sliced every single one and Billy checked a few of the cars, breaks been cut. We need to see if it’s all the cars got their breaks cut too, that’s why I’m calling,”

“Damn, alright, I’ll be in,” Dean got up. “Be there in fifteen.”

“Thanks, Clint,”

Once the conversation was over Castiel hung up the phone. Standing up He walked over to Dean licking his lips leaning close into his Mate’s side as the Alpha scrubbed his hands. Dean looked at him and he looked away feeling nervous.

“What’s wrong?”

“I… I just don’t want to be alone in the house…” Gulping Castiel shivered. “I’m not trying to keep you from going, it’s just that… I don't like being alone.”

“Not, it’s alright. Hey, how about you visit the Shelter? It’s right there."

“Can I bring Bee?”

* * *

“You know, when you asked me if you could bring Bee to the shelter, I was thinking I’d see you bring her in a carrier,” Meg said as she wanted the Omega to come in. “I didn’t expect this,”

“Bee would have gotten cold.”

The Cat not only her own jacket, but it had a hood, and a harness with a leash, safely wrapped in her owner’s arms blinking a little. Castiel shifted a little bit kissing her head.

“It’s cold outside,”

“I bet, so I got to take care of stuff in the back, you think you can handle the phone?” She got up walking over looking at him. Leaning down looking at his bump smiled. “So, how’s the mini-you are doing?”

“The baby is fine. Next week we’re going to find out what they are.”

“Hey, good luck on that,” Standing back up she stretched. "Hold down the front lines, I’ll be in the back if you need me,”

Sitting down at the desk he put Bee on the counter. Shaking out of his jacket he turned it inside out placing it so Bee could use it as a makeshift Cat Bed. She curled up on it, going back to sleep while he managed the phone calls.

A little over an hour into calling Castiel looked up seeing someone looking into the Shelter. They looked right at him and Castiel just froze. Something about them was sending a buzzing sensation to his ears, the back of his hair standing up.

The person looked at them for a few seconds before turning around leaving. Taking a moment to calm himself Castiel put his hands over his belly holding it gently.

Person after person who came by, glanced into the window of the shelter left him feeling more and more trapped. Everyone felt like they were out to get him. Gulping he got up scooping up his cat before rushing to lock the door.

Once that was locked Castiel ran off to find Meg.

* * *

“Your eye looks gross,”

Michael looked up at Gabriel who was still drunk. “Really? Thanks, getting punched will do that to you,”

“Gabriel, move,” Balthazar came over with a makeshift pack of ice, having used a plastic bag and a napkin from the party. Handing it to his brother he sighed. “Here, put this on your eye.”

“Thanks,” Taking it Michael grumbled pressing it against his eye. “Any news?”  
  
"Nope."

“Damn.” Michael stood up looking over as his brother moved over to his work partner handing him an ice pack too. “You got a mean right hook, Henderson,”

“Could say the same about you,” Taking the ice pack Darius put it up to his jaw looking around. “Have you’ve seen Lucifer?”

“Not yet, which is strange,” Balthazar didn’t like it. He had shown up to police cars and security trying to rip the two idiot alphas apart as they tried to beat the hell out of each other, and still no sign of the blonde. “I’ll go call him again, but for now, try not to kill each other.”

Walking to the rest of his family who were talking to the police he called Lucifer again only to get no answer. The only thing they knew so far was that Eric had been the one before the oddness of the accounts, had taken off fast. A Part of him hoped hadn't that lucifer had chased after the guy.

“Anything?” He asked Jimmy who was on his phone. When the other shook his head, the blond crossed his arms trying to calm himself because of course life was horrible. “Me either,”

“Where would he go?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know. If he had caught the little bastard, he would have brought him back by now.”

“Henderson?” A loud voice called out. Everyone turned around to see a man in a suit looking around.

“Yes?” Standing Darius walked over frowning. “What is it?”

“Sir, we found this,” The man handed over a tablet, the rest of the Novak’s coming over to see what was going on. On the video, it showed Lucifer trying to get Darius and Michael to stop fighting, and then when he left to get security Eric stabbing him with a needle before just casually grabbing him by the elbow and taking off. “The drug he used can be made to make someone very pliable. Once it takes full effect, it will knock out the victim,”

“Are you telling me,” Darius growl seemed to come from deep in his chest eyes furious as he looked at the agent. “That my mate’s been kidnapped by this bitch?”

“Yes, and from what we found; he’s been able to use both of your accounts to set up transfers but he’s missing codes. He has a good chunk of them, meaning he planned to drain everything here at once.” They took the tablet back looking at the time. “He’ll probably contact you for either missing codes or use your husband as a bargaining chip.”

Growling again Darius turned away hands turning into balled-up fists.

“This isn’t happening.” Jimmy ran his hands through his hair. “First Castiel, now Lucifer?!”

The voices, the panicked discussion, and everything after that were blurred together. Balthazar stood there hearing the loud humming noise of the sounds. His head hurt like it was going to explode when someone put their hand on his back.

Jolting Balthazar turned to see an Alpha there. “Uh, did I say you could touch me?”

“Nah, however, I don’t think you want to be on the floor,”

“Benny?” Sam frowned walking over. “W-What are you doing here?”

“Charlie called, me a few days ago, did some digging on my own,” Without an even bothering to continue with the fainting Omega he scooped a confused Balthazar up with ease, very unaware his brothers were all thinking that Benny had a death wish, and plopped him down next to the oldest Novak. “I think I found something, was on my way over when she called me to let me know what was going on.”

Glaring up at him Balthazar looked at Michael. “He touched me.”

“You were fainting.” Michael cleared his throat looking away as the Omega gave him a look that made him so grateful there was nothing sharp nearby before standing. “Darius, can I speak with you?”

“Enough said,” Darius moved away from the Omega who was looking like he was planning out Benny’s death in a painful detail walking past the other two brothers. “Good luck.”

“You Jerk,” Jimmy gasped.

“You bastard.” Gabriel looked back at his furious brother. “In our defense, we were fully ready to let you fall on your ass, Balt,”

Snapping his attention to him the Blathzar got up. “What?!”

“Dude! You were going down! At least he didn’t let you fall, Jesus!”

“Gabe!”

“Oh, shut up, Jimmy,” Rolling his eyes Gabriel grumped hiding his face in his hands sighing dramatically. “Look, we’re all stressed, let’s chill, take a breath, then see what we can do,”

The family said nothing more because honestly, they had nothing. Instead, all they could do was wait, and waiting for something to happen was the worst feeling in the world. Never know when something was going to happen left a sickening twist in their guts.

* * *

Eyes slowly opening Lucifer had taken a moment to remember how to breathe right. His lungs burned, his head throbbed, part of him felt like his right side of his brain was trying to break apart from his skull.

Reaching up he held his head cursing anything and all above. Rubbing his face, he licked his lips looking around the darkness. There was nothing he could see, but it was warm. Too warm. a buzzing started to hum up his whole body. He hated being in the dark. Slowly he stood up hearing something clicking until he was suddenly snapped to a halt.

“What the hell?” Reaching up this neck he felt a chain leading up to a collar around his neck. “What the actual hell?!”

Tugging at it he tried to break the damn thing off. After fighting for a few minutes Lucifer sat back down yelling in frustration. His breathing picked up as panic started to spread through him. That seemed to get someone’s attention. Loud creaking from a metal door opened letting in a flood of light.

Hands up trying to protect his eyes from the sudden blinding light Lucifer could see someone there. Blinking he frowned seeing that bastard Eric as everything came rushing back.

“You drugged me!”

“Yes, and now you're awake,” Eric smiled. “I was waiting for you to wake up, Lucifer. I thought about sending pictures of you being alive, but then I realized it would be more interesting to make them wait.”

“Make them wait for what?” Lucifer glared. A snapping sound made him wince. Covering his ears as it echoes, he wanted nothing more than to punch Eric right in his smug ass face. “Stop.”

“Ah, I thought so,” Snapping his fingers again seeing how the other Alpha whimpered closing his eyes tight he walked forward. “I heard of that camp, who hasn’t? Made national news when it was shut down. Had a man… what was his name… Arnold Pines. Yes, that was his name. And what do you know? You went there for most of your teen years.”

“Shut up!” Lucifer glared. “Where am I?!”

“Hidden, that’s all you needed to know. The only reason I took you is so I can flush out where your little brother is hiding. I know the FBI wouldn’t have told you but if they think we know, they’ll want to move them.” Eric snapped his fingers again watching as Lucier whimpered shaking. “You know it’s interesting, Pines was fond of using this to control gay Alphas.”

“Stop…” Lucifer yelped when his arms were pulled down. Glaring up at Eric he was about to spit in his face when someone behind the Beta made him freeze his blood going cold. “…”

“Yeah, you know it’s easy to find people in prison who are willing to work for you, more so when you can get them out,” Moving back Eric walked away waving his hand back. “Enjoy your time, Mr. Pines, oh and leave the bruises where they can see them.”

“Bastard!” Lucifer yelled and jerked back when Pines got closer. He hadn’t seen the man since he was a teenager, which didn’t mean he forgot the hell he went through. “St-stay away from me!”

“No one said you could speak.” Pines snapped watching as the blond desperately tried to cover his ears again only moving as far as the chains would let him go. “Let’s review,”

* * *

Sam looked over the case before him. Trying to focus on it but he couldn’t seem to think straight. Not with the unknown if Dean and Castiel were alright, then they had another missing family member. Looking over he saw Jimmy angrily beating some chicken breasts down with a rolling pin.

“Hey,” Sam called softly.

“Hey.” Smacking the other piece of chicken Jimmy had a scowl on his face before taking the plastic wrap up. “How’s the case going?”

“Not far. Need help?”

Sighing deeply Jimmy set his hands on the counter looking at the food shaking his head. “I don’t know. I just can’t stop being angry.”

Getting up Sam walked over to see how thin the meat was. “I can see that.”

“Damn it,” Jimmy looked at them before crossing his arms. “I didn’t want them that thin,” Picking them up he grabbed a zip lock tossing them in there a bit violently. “Let’s just order take out,”

“Sounds good, here, I’ll put this stuff away,” Taking the bag Sam put it into the fridge. Going back, he put away the other items that Jimmy had been planning to use while his mate washed his hands. “Do you think Dean and Cas know?”

“I have no idea. If they didn’t, I doubt that anyone will tell us anything because- ugh!” Jimmy turned off the water drying his hands before fighting with the towel. “I hate this! I hate that we never know anything!”

“I hate it too,” Pulling Jimmy to him Sam took in his mates’ scent while trying to comfort them both. “I just wish I could talk to Dean for a minute,”

“I wish I could talk to Cas,” Nuzzling his face into Sam’s chest Jimmy sighed deeply before taking in his scent. He loved this man so much. When they got married, he wanted to let him know how much. Frowning he paused moving back. Looking out into space he whispered. “Castiel needs a seat.”

“What?”

“A seat,” Pulling back mind racing suddenly. “He needs a seat.”

“Jimmy?” Confused as his mate pulled away from him Sam followed his Omega who went to their room. He saw him pick up the wedding planner they hadn’t touched in months, not with everything that happened, yank it open flipping the pages. “What are you doing?”

“A seat, he needs a seat!” Jimmy got to the seating placements the little names written there and looked around. “Pen, I need a pen,”

Sam watched him rush around finally grabbing a pen. Going back to the planner he wrote his twin’s name into a space between him and another family member. Realizing what this was Sam sat next to him puling the mate close.

“I forgot to put his name in.” Jimmy sobbed. "How could I forget?"

“Jimmy, it’s alright, it’s there now.” Kissing the top of his mate’s head they just sat there. “It’s going to be alright,”

“You can’t promise me that,” Jimmy said sorrowfully.

Nodding Sam closed his eyes as they stung. “I know,”

* * *

“Last one, Clint!” A co-worker called. “I got this; you head on out!”

“Thanks, man!” Dean called back. He went to go wash up so he could go pick up his mate. Getting to the sink he grabbed a large container of soap they had pouring enough to start getting the oil off. He heard something off to the side and turned around. “Andy?”

Not hearing a voice answer, Dean kept an ear out as he finished washing his hands. Grabbing one of the thick paper towels he dried them off looking around. He heard fast footsteps leaving. Rushing he saw someone walking off down the street.

Raising an eyebrow, he tossed the towel away. Going to where he kept his stuff, Dean picked up his keys still not liking the feeling he was getting. At least it was over, and he could get Cas.

Clocking out Dean walked down the short ways to the shelter. Opening the door, he walked up to the front desk. “Hey, Meg,”

“Hey, cupcake,” She looked up and pointed her thumb back. “He’s in the back- Seriously again?”

Dean frowned before he noticed she was looking behind him. Turning around he saw someone peeking in looking around. Meg got up quickly speed walk her way to the door opening.

“Get your ass out of here moron before I beat the shit out you!” Meg growled as the Alpha took off. “Come back again and I’ll call the fucking cops!”

Frowning Dean came overlooking out the window. “She'sbeen here a lot?”

“Coming around all day.” She huffed closing the door. “Bothered your mate so much from just looking into the window we switched places. Honestly, don’t blame him. That woman gives me the creeps.”

“She bothered, Ca- Clarence?” Now Dean could feel in inner Alpha wanting to go after whoever the hell the guy was. “Is he okay?”

“Yeah, he’s in the back with the others,” Meg headed to the desk again frowning. “Swear she comes back I am calling the cops.”

Nodding Dean headed to the back walking down the rows of halls peeking into them looking for his mate. Whatever was going on, the feeling at his work, that oddness of the person he saw?   
  
Something was wrong.

Stopping at one row he saw Cas holding Bee while sliding in treats into the cat’s kennels. A soft smile rolled over his lips seeing how Cas happily gave the cats treats. Opening the door, he walked in as Cas looked over before smiling.

“Work’s done?”

“Yep,”

Nodding Castiel shifting Bee. “Are we going home?”

“Yeah, let’s head out. Hey, this place has a back door?”

“Yes, why-?”

“Come on, let’s go,” Dean put his arm around Castiel’s waist. He might not have been overly paranoid, but he damn well knew something was wrong here. His instincts were screaming red. “How was your day? Meg said someone was bugging you?”

“Um, yeah, it was probably just me. An Alpha, she kept looking at me through the window.”

“I don’t think so,” Following where Cas was pointing the got out into the back ally,”

“Let’s go,” Keeping a wrapped arm around his mate Dean looked around for a second hurrying them to the back. Honestly, he didn’t like the feeling he was getting both of those people. “How are your day?”

“It was alright, Bee had fun,” Cas held his cat as they left. “I should tell Meg I’m leaving,”

“No, we’ll call her, let’s just get home,” Dean urged. He was so glad he brought their car, as lazy as it felt for a fifteen-minute walk this morning, he was glad that they had taken it. “Anything else happens today?”

“Well,” Biting his lips Cas thought about not telling Dean what happened but something urged him too. “There was, uh, people coming by today. Just looking into the place and I felt extremely uncomfortable with them coming back. I swear they were watching me,”

“Did you get a good look at them?”

“Yes?”

“Good, because I saw one when I came to pick you up and I didn’t like the way they were looking around.” Looking back Dean kept his lover close feeling his inner Alpha starting to go into overprotection mode. “We’ll call Joe when we get there.”

Joe wasn’t the real name, that was just the name they were given to call if anything happened. Dean didn’t think they would ever have to use it now he wasn’t so sure. Sniffing the cold air picking up Cas’s scent that was mixed with an extra calming one he tried to dig out anything that screamed danger.

Nothing picked up and they got to the car in record time. Making sure Cas was in safety not noticing how his mate’s blue eyes looked at him worried he closed it looking around. Moving to the driver side he got inside before driving off.

“Dean?”

“It’s going to be alright, don’t worry,” Reaching over they held hands. “I got you, Beautiful. I got you,”

Nodding Cas took in a deep breath running his other hand over Bee who curled up on his lap, slowly sliding his hand up over his stomach. Telling himself that things were going to be alright. That it was just, well, it was just something else.

It had to be alright.

Right?

* * *

**11:42 Am.**

Darius had been called in to the Police Station with news about his husband. Driving there had been a blur. All he recalled was trying to keep himself busy for the last two days. Anything to keep from going insane while his mate was missing.

All he could think of was where he could be, regret of not seeing what happened because he was too involved in fighting with Michael. If only he had known that the real threat was right under his nose.

Eric.

That little bastard had both him and Michael fooled.

Rubbing his chin as he got to a red light. Both anger and fear were mixing his emotions. They wouldn’t tell him what was going on. Just that they had recoved something from Eric.

Once he got there to the station the FBI agents, he couldn’t recall their names, stood there waiting. They shook his hands but the look on one of there’s faces send an unknown fear down his back.

“Sir, we have received photos by mail this morning,” The Agent said, the tone of his voice soft, never a good sign. “From what we know according to the message written on one of them your husband is alive,”

“Let me see them.” He damn well knew, _knew_ , it wasn’t going to be good but he wasn’t going to hide in fear. They handed him the pictures in a folder. He took them out having to look away quickly from the first one. Pulling them out he slowly went over them his Alpha raging with the need to murder Eric. RIp him limb from limb. “Can you track them down with this?”

Whatever the agent said Darius didn’t hear. Flipping over the photos as his instincts roared in fury at the sight of Lucifer bloodied and bruised. When the angel was done, he handed the picture back taking in a long breath.

“Sir. Do you wish us to inform his family? You are the husband, we can't sahre this without your permission.”

“Yes, but don’t show them the pictures.” Darius spoke with dead calmness before looking away. “I need to go, please call me if you find anything.”

“Wait-”

“Let him go, the man needs a moment,”

Which was true, Darius needed a moment. A long moment as he pulled out his phone putting in a call to an old friend.

“Hey, Bruce. You still have a back shelf? Yeah, man, I’m cashing in that favor.”

* * *

A woman walked down the snow-covered path to the park. She had a folded-up piece of paper. Fast hurried steps seeing a man there on a bench. He was wearing sunglasses looking at his phone. Without stopping she held out the paper as he swiped it form her.

Pushing his sunglasses up Dan smirked flipping the folded thing open with an address scribbled on it. “There you are bitch.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, about the writer's block ^^ and the short chapter, but I think I'm going to make them a little shorter so I can update faster

Rubbing his hands together to warm them up Castiel walked to the kitchen while Dean called Joe. Even if they had snow back home, he hadn't this weather before. Others were used to it. He saw them walking down comfortable in their coats, jackets while he and Dean curled close for warmth when getting down anywhere.

Grabbing a kettle with the intent to make hot chocolate he ran his hand over his baby bump. A part of him was excited to see what the baby was, another part wanted to wait until the day of. Looking overhearing Dean talking Castiel went back to the kettle.

There had to be a reason for what was going on. Maybe it was someone just... no, it couldn’t be. Castiel knew they were safe, they didn't contact any family or even thought about doing anything that would set off alarms. Hell, they even got a new account with Netflix under their false names and everything they had was junk mail or deliver to them under the false names.

There just was no way that Dan had found them, right? None. Because that would mean, they messed up somewhere right?

Looking up Castiel tried to think back on everything they had done when they got there. From grocery shopping to setting up the house even just from their walks they took just to get out of the house because both of them missed their families.

There was nothing in the world that he could think of that was giving away their locations. Sure, there were times where they had a moment of thinking that maybe a sneak peek at their siblings to just to see their faces on social media but in the end, they would talk each other out of it and when they were strongly tempted, they would leave their phones at home and walk around the small street to clear their minds.

It had to be something their minds made up because now they had a child to think of. Rubbing his belly again, he had a spark of fear go up his spine. What if Dan had somehow found them? Tracked them down- but how? When and how the hell would he even know where to start?

Then again, the man had been running a high-profile crime ring for years. He had no idea what Dan was capable of. Now that he was away from him, safe with his true mate Dean there was fear that when he was left alone with his thoughts it was always a step away from being the next murder victim.

How many had died because of that monster?

The whistle of the kettle shook him out of it. Picking it up started to make their drinks looking up seeing someone in the yard. They stared right at him and Castiel moved back as the person in black jacket smirked at him.

“Dean!” Castiel screamed moving back as the kettle fell making him move back quickly as he splashed to the ground, luckily, he moved fast enough but when he looked up the figure was gone. “DEAN!”

“Cas?!” Running over seeing the hot steaming water on the floor he pulled Castiel away. “What happened?!”

“Outside! Someone’s outside!” He cried pointing.

Growling Dean rushed outside looking around the snow-covered back yard trying to find anyone. Moving he spotted footprints leading down the yard and then out towards the front gates. Rushing forward Dean tried to follow them as they faded away with the fresh snowfall.

Standing behind by the back door Castiel held a knife in his hand looking around knowing that he hadn’t seen something his mind made up. Nerves flared he looked around trying to see if he could spot where they went.

“Cas get the money, and baby picture, we’re leaving,” Dean growled looking around. He didn’t trust this. His mate wouldn’t lie, not about as something as serious as this. “Now. I’ll lock up.”

Nodding Castiel turned around seeing the mess on the floor his hands going to his head with a sudden twinge of fear. He reached for some of the dishtowels and was about to get on his hands and knees to clean it up when Dean stopped him.

“Cas, leave it, we need to go,” Dean pulled him close kissing him gently before looking into those bright blue eyes full of fear. “Go get ready, I’ll lock up and we’re going to go then we’ll get somewhere safe.”

“Where are we going?”

“I’ll figure it out, just go.” Gently scooting Castiel off he turned back to the door locking it looking around the window. “Damn bastard.”

* * *

“Michael.”

Looking up Michael paused seeing Darius there in the office. “Darius. I thought you’d be at home.”

“No, I need to work on something, and keep my mind off the worse things, but I left something at home, mind taking over my meeting?”

“Of course,” Nodding Michael looked at the computer in front of him before backing up. “Darius. I’m sorry. I know we don't get along, now I know why, but it won’t erase everything, and I just want you to know that I’m glad that Lucifer and you are together.”

“Thanks, it means a lot.” Nodding his head Darius took a sharp breath. “I need to get going. Traffic.”

Leaving the office Darius made a detour to his office taking out his phone. He locked it into his desk before heading out of the building.

Where he was going, he didn’t need his phone jumping off cellphone towers. With a heavy heart filled with worry, fear, and rage Darius took a taxi downtown to an apartment complex. One he hadn't been to since he was a teenager.

Walking up the many flights of stairs he knocked on the door waiting until someone answered swinging open the door.

“Darius Henderson,” The man inside grinned “The CEO himself! Come in old friend!”

“Bruce,” Darius chuckled as he walked in sharing a moment to hug. Pulling back, he patted the Alpha’s shoulder. “All these years, you're still looking sharp.”

“Thanks, man,” The Alpha closed the door. “Come on in and have a drink.”

They made their way over to two couches face away from each other. Darius sat down watching Bruce grabbed them a beer and when he returned they popped the tops tapping the bottles together. Taking a drink Darius looked at the man.

“Now then, brother,” Bruce said looking at him. “You called to cash in that favor and I gotta admit, it’s been almost twenty-three years later and here you are."

“I am.”

“So,” Pulling out an envelope Bruce opened it pulling out one of the photos in Bruce looked it over. Seeing Darius and his mate together at what looked like a courthouse. “Glad you found someone. You always did like Alphas more than anything. So, I sent out some of my trusted Alphas. Good ones who can sniff out almost anyone, hear things whiffed in the wind.”

“Did you find him?” Darius asked his nervous spiking, his instincts wanted to find his mate now. His beautiful Lucifer and bring him home and keep him safe from those bastards. “Anything.”

“Got a location. The last we heard was last night, they were planning on shipping out a storage container, just one on a private boat, and this was all we found. I think you should ‘find’ this out from an unknown friend.” Bruce leaned back taking a long drink. Watching as Darius pulled out the papers looking them over as the man stood up suddenly. “They want your mate’s brother. The Omega has codes on him.”

“They know where he is?”

“Just the general area, you need to hurry man,” Getting up Bruce took out a gun looking it over. “You saved my life once. Back in the day, didn’t have to. Could have left me to die there on that street, but you didn’t. I love that loyalty. Earned you a favor. Then you saved my Mama. Love my Mama, the man earned you a second one.”

“I remember. How is she by the way?”

“Living well on the upper side of town. Still thinks I’m in accounting,” Bruce laughed softly. “You used the first one to get out of the life, and now this is the last one old friend.”

Nodding Darius looked at him. “After this, we don’t know each other, right?”

“Right. After this, you go back to your life, and this one you knew, where I knew you, and you become a stranger.” He looked at him in the eye. “But I can see that you love your mate, so as a farewell me and the _boys_ are coming with you to help.”

Eyes widening in surprise. “The _boys_?”

“That’s right,” He grinned as he downed the last of the beer tossing it into the bin. “One last ride.”

* * *

It was too damn hot.

Laying their hands chained together unable to pull them away from where they were to the attached chain around his waist and there was the damn annoying one that just squeezed around his neck.

Making it hard to sleep because he’d wake up hacking and choking and at the same time hard to breathe afterward. Being constantly choked as well as struggling to catch his breath made him dizzy. Moving his ankles, his legs folded under him and chained up as well a little here test the chains trying to get some relief from the cramping he had from being bound like this.

Nothing seemed to want to give, plus the more Lucifer moved the hotter it got and the pain would flare Going still again he tried to think of home, his mate, hoping Darius was alright, maybe the Alpha was doing something to keep distracted, work probably. Think of his brothers, as annoying as they were, he loved them.

If he closed his eyes thinking about them, he swore he could almost hear them fighting and a gunshot.

Wait, what the hell?

A gunshot?

Listening he could hear loud bangs and those were defneinenty gunshots. Instinctively he tried to move back only to choke himself again. Well, damn it all to hell this is not how he thought he was going to die.

Eyes closing tight Lucifer tried to block it all out but the shouts, the banging, and then something banging on the metal doors made him almost, and he really meant almost, had him praying when light flooded the space and his eyes burned with the light even though they were closed tight.

“Lucifer!”

His name being shouted wasn’t enough for him to open his eyes they burned so bad. Whimpering when hands were on him, his heart trying to escape his chest when a scent washed over making him freeze.

“Darius..?”

“It’s me, I got you, Baby, I got you, hold on!” Darius kissed the top of his head gently and then his chapped lips. “I’m right here and I'm not leaving,”

Looking over his Mate’s bruised and battered body he looked over the collar trying to control his anger before yelling at someone to get him a knife. Seeing how Lucifer was panting both from being overheated and how tight the damn thing was Darius had to cut carefully and to close until the collar snapped off.

Taking in a deep breath Lucifer struggled to reach up to rub his neck but the chains refrained him. Hands worked on the chains, he just let it happen to enjoy the cool breeze that was coming in cooling off his body.

After another minute or two Lucifer was able to open his eyes a little, the light being a little bearable and he had no clue when he leaned to rest his head on Darius’s shoulders as his mate worked at the chains and he had no idea where the Alpha had gotten some chain cutters, but he was damn glad he did his mate did.

Tossing the last of the chains off his mate Darius scooped him upholding the blonde close feeling him hissing and wheezing in pain. Turning to walk out of the container he knew he had to get Lucifer to a hospital fast.

“Yo, man,” Bruce stopped him. “We’ll clean this place up, but we got who you wanted.”

Looking over he saw the man being shoved into the back of the car's trunk. Darius stayed still for a split second looking at his old friend Bruce shifting his mate before he looked down at a half-conscious Lucifer whose hand clung weakly to his shirt, eyes out of focus and his tongue was sticking out slightly from dehydration. His mate wasn’t weak by any means, but they had been hurting him since he was kidnapped.

“Save him for later,” Darius growled. “I’ll finish him off.”

“That’s my man,” Bruce waved with a smirk. “See you later, D,”

* * *

“Come on, Bee,” Castiel said softly loading her into the cat carrier. She got in as he zippered her bag up. He had packed some of her food, bowls, and a small bag of litter. Putting a blanket over the carrier to keep her warm, Castiel pulled the carrier over his shoulder before grabbing his bag and Dean when his mate came in taking both the bags. “Where are we going?”

“Police station, if anything they have a lot of guns.” Dean looked out the window looking around seeing no one. “Let’s go,”

Nodding Castiel headed as they made their way to the car. Carefully putting Bee into the backseat of the car the Omega was about to get in when someone grabbed him from behind.

“Dean!”

Jerking his head up from the trunk running around tackling the person off his mate. Growling he started to brawl with the Alpha who attacked his Omegayelling at Castiel to get in the car.

Rushing to get into the passenger side Castiel pulled the door closed when suddenly the car moved. Yelping he turned thinking the car had slipped out of gear only to come face to face with someone he thought he’d never see again.

“…Dan…” Gasping Castiel turned trying to get out of the car when a strong hand grabbed him yanking him back by the hair. “Please let me go!”

“I'm going to tell you this one time, Bitch.” Dan warned. “Piss me off and that baby your carrying is going to die a very painful death and so will you.”

Swallowing hard Castiel sat back eyes wide and he winced when Dan’s hand settled on his stomach with a silent threat. Feeling fear just take over Castiel put this hand over Jason’s wishing he could rip the man’s hand off but there was no telling what he was going to do.

The car speed off

* * *

Lucifer came to when he heard the doctor naming off all the fun things that happened to him. Slowly blinking he looked around confused about what happened and he was out of pain so that meant this was either a dream or they gave him something strong.

Seeing his family there Lucifer frowned wondering who the hell they were talking to. Reaching over he pinched one of them hard on the side.

“Son of a bitch!” Gabriel jumped moving away grabbing his side. “Really?! You _regained_ consciousness just to pinch me?!”

“Oh, good your real,” Lucifer laughed smiling. “I think they gave me something.”

“Two doses of morphine,” Michael frowned at him before it melted into a smile. “How do you feel?”

“Really good,” Nodding Lucifergiggled waved towards the window. “I feel like I’m flying. I mean look at the stars.”

Everyone just looked at each other because the room had the blinds down and it was noon. Darius thanked the doctor before moving to his Mate who gasped dramatically at him sitting up.

“Easy, easy,” Darius had to stop him from jumping up. “You’re really banged up.”

“I feel fine,”

“Because you're high,” Balthazar rubbed his face. “At least your safe home. We were going to head out and let you rest.”

“Bring me back ice cream,” Lucifer mumbled rubbing his hands over Darius’s shoulders and head. “Oh my god, you're so handsome. Are you single?”

“Oh, he’s so gone.” Jimmy snorted to covering his mouth. “Lucifer, that’s your husband.”

“What?!” Lucifer looked stunned and looked at his hand that had a gold band on it. “When did I get married???”

“You want to get remarried in a church?” Jimmy tried to rush forward fully ready to get his brother to agree to a full-on wedding when he was pulled back by Michael. “Hey!”

“Don’t take advantage of him. He probably won’t even remember this.” Michael threw the Omega over his shoulder. “You can’t seriously think you can plan a whole wedding using your drugged brother as a reason, do you?”

“If I get it in writing it’s legal!”

“Actually, no, it’s not, ask your boyfriend,” Michael rolled his eyes.

“Alright, we’re going to head out,” Balthazar walked over to the couple patting their shoulders. “Take care of him, and Lucifer enjoy your high party.”

“A party?” Lucifer looked at Darius as the others left the room still running his hands over the Alpha's cheekbones and hair, Micheal carried Jimmy away who still wanted to get that damn wedding going. “Is it for me?”

“Always for you,” Chuckling Darius kissed him. “How about you lay back for a little while, hm?”

“You’ll stay?”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Kissing him, Darius grinned against his lips feeling Lucifer's smile. “Sleep for a little bit alright?”

Laying back Lucifer mumbled something before passing out. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,”


End file.
